The last Uzumaki Descendant
by naruto4life1994
Summary: What if Kaguya had not two kids but had a secret third son.( Time skip to the chunin exam finals) Naruto sensei abandons him to train Sasuke for the finals, Naruto meets not only nine tails but someone else. Naruxhina, minor Kakashi bashing, minor Sasuke bashing, language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's going on its Naruto4life1994, i decided i take a break a break from my other story the sage prophecy links right here if you wanna read it. ( s/11083399/1/the-sage-prophecy) hope you enjoy the story.

i do not own Naruto

Prologue: the third son.

in the middle of a dark night, the earth shook, tsunamis were hitting hard, the ground started to crack and started to split, even the animals were going crazy, the night had took the sky. Two men were in the middle of a wasteland waiting for someone..or something.

Both men were the same heights, they both had cream pale skins with horns coming out of their head. The difference was one had long white hair with pale white eyes wearing a pure white kimono, he was wielding a shakujö staff and a Katana.

The other had short spiky short length pale red hair with purple scalera eyes with black ripples and in the middle was a small pupil, he also wielded a shakujö and a Katana.

These two men were Hagoromo and Hamura Ötsutsuki. Both of the men were waiting for what's coming towards them, for they knew it would be their first and maybe last battle.

'...Rumble...'

...Rumble...

'...RUMBLE!...'

The sound were getting closer and closer, the brothers were preparing for their challenge.

Slowly a giant black beast with ten tails rose up from the ground it's giant red eye which had a 4 circle ripples with 9 tomoe looked down at the two humans and let out a powerful roar that shook the earth and mountains.

"ROOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The two men had activated their doujutsu and summoned up a large amount of their chakra as they took a hold of their weapon both of the men charged forward as they clashed with the beast.

~three days later~

Somewhere in a nearby river, a woman was sitting at a rock under the moonlight, She had stood 5"7, she had smooth cream like glass skin and whenever she was under the moonlight she glowed up like a goddess. She was wearing a white high collar princess kimono which had lines weaving with tomoe designs, she had pure white eyes with long snow white hair that almost touched the ground, she also had horns growing out of her head that looked like rabbit eats, she had a red ripple eye that had 9 tomoes that was in the middle of her forehead. her fingernails were long and her lips had a shiny ruby red color that matched the color of her nails. This was Kaguya Ötsutsuki The Rabbit Goddess and the mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ötsutsuki, the very first person to have chakra from eating the shinju fruit from the shinju tree, the source that held chakra.

Kaguya right now was near a river In her she carried a large basket in one hand and on the other arm she carried a baby that was wrapped up in a small white blanket. The babys skin was like Kaguya's, he had silver bright eye's with red short straight hair with two tiny horns out of his head. This was Kaguya's secret third son. Jin Ötsutsuki. You see years ago, Kaguya had left to town to gather supplies and return home but it seems destiny had led her to unexpectedly meet someone.

(Flashback a year ago)

Kaguya had just arrived in town, She had hide her horns and eyes under a transformation so the people didn't freak out. Instead of white hair it was raven black that went to her middle back and her eyes had turned into a silver dark color, she wore a black kimono with her skin light pale. She had got the supplies she needed and went to leave as soon as possible, to her it wasn't safe for her to be around mortals. not that she did not fear them or anything, she just didn't want anybody discovered her chakra power or expose her to the humans.

Few minutes later she was at the edge of town preparing to she was turning to leave she heard a voice.

"Excuse me miss" a voice called out. As she turned around as someone called her she looked at the man as she turned face him, what she saw she could not describe

In all her travels so many mortal men have fell for her beauty and have tried to speak to her but she knew they were never worthy, of course though she needed a man to give her strong children and she did years ago when she met a rich noble man, after putting the man under an illusion she had her way with him, later on killing him. but that changed when she saw this man.

The man was around his twenties, he stood 5'9, he had tan skin with a pair of bright silver eyes, he had a red straight short hair. ( imagine Naruto hair red when he met his mom in shippuden) He wore a vest with a fishnet underneath him that matched his baggy black pants. He also had his right arm wrapped up in white tape while the left arm had no sleeves except wearing a open finger glove.

Kaguya was stunned looking at the man, in all her life she has never met any humans who she would consider handsome, to her this man was beyond handsome. She had started to feel a small warmth feeling in her heart. She had never felt like this before in her entire life ("what is this feeling?") Kaguya thinking to herself.

"You drop this" the man said as he held out a tomoe necklace.

Kaguya eyes went wide as she saw the necklace, it was no ordinary tomoe necklace, this tomoe was made from Kaguya's yin yang chakra which held half of her other chakra if anything were to happen but something told her that someone may need it in the future. She slowly grabbed the necklace from the man and as she grabbed it she felt his strong hands. From the way the man is dressed and looks she instantly knew he was some kind of merchant. When she realized she was holding his hand still she let go and looked away as she blushed "thank you.." Kaguya said softly as she turned her head. her hair blocked her face so she didn't show her now small red cheeks.

When the man saw Kaguya he instantly thought she was the most beautiful person he ever seen. He was blushing as he felt Kaguya's smooth hand when she grabbed the necklace from him but she didn't let go for a minute until she realised what she was doing and she pulled back looking away. Ryu had a big blush when she was holding his hand but soon he snapped back to reality. "um,, you're welcome, my name is Ryu miss...um.." the man said trying to guess her name.

"Oh" Kaguya exclaimed, "im sorry..im Kaguya." Kaguya greeted the man.

(End flashback)

After that fateful day, both Ryu and her had started to spend more time with each other getting to know each other but of course Kaguya had not tell Ryu who she really was until she can fully trust him, the months had passed by and the relationship started to grow sooner as they got to know each other for months, they both knew they loved each other, although Kaguya never understood love but eventually Kaguya had trust Ryu enough to reveal to him who she really was.

(Another flashback)

Kaguya was in Ryu living room ready to reveal to him who she really was.

"Ryu-kun i have something to tell you" Kaguya said to Ryu nervously, although she was a goddess and should not have fear, this was her lover the very first man and mortal she wants to be with.

"What is it my hime?"(princess) Ryu asked as he stroked Kaguya's soft cheek. Ever since he met Kaguya the two grew close and soon enough, she gave him a chance, the two

"Ryu..." Kaguya said still nervous.

Kaguya had got up from the chair and was in front of Ryu.

She closed her eyes as she let her transformation fall. Her hair had turned back into a long snow white color, her horns grew out and her red tomoe eye was revealed, her black kimono had turned back into her high collar white princess kimono. As the transformation dropped she slowly opened her eyes revealing that her eyes were no longer Silver but pale white.

"My name is Kaguya Ötsutsuki" Kaguya said. She then had later explained to Ryu who she really was and about her chakra powers and about her two sons.

After she was done revealing to Ryu who she really was She watched him just stared at her shocked. She was getting a little nervous on what was he thinking.

Ryu slowly got up from the chair and went towards Kaguya as he was he close he stopped and just put his right hand on her cheek.

"You are not my princess." Ryu said.

Kaguya felt her heart and world were crumbling as those words left his mouth, but soon it stopped as he continued to talk.

"You're my spring rabbit princess" Ryu said softly as he stroke her cheek. (i got that nickname from sealed legacy by Psycho G, thank you.)

For the first time since her birth with her two children, she was shedding tears. "You're not mad?" Kaguya asked as tears were come down to her cheeks.

"Never, you're even more beautiful than ever, even i don't feel like i'm not worthy of being with you." Ryu said softly.

Kaguya just shook her head. "No you are worthy, the moment i saw you. Every since the day i met you i felt something i have never felt before in my life. till this day i still feel it..." Kaguya had stopped talking as she took Ryu hand and placed it on where her heart is. "here." She had said softly.

Ryu looked shocked, she admitted she loves him, but soon that shocked face turn into a smile that Kaguya loved to see. He had looked into her pale white eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, as he spoke, "it's called love, my princess... it's call love." Ryu said softly as he brought his lips to her soft ruby lips. As the kiss was made Kaguya was surprised at first but soon she started to let him kiss her, she then opened her mouth allowing Ryu entrance, there tongue were swishing around each other for dominance, Ryu sucked on Kaguya's tongues and heard her moan. Ryu had picked up Kaguya and moved to the bedroom.

The next morning Kaguya woke up as she had a night she would never forget as she learned about love. She had turned around to see her lovers face but to her surprise he was gone, a note was left behind stating that he be back in two months. she understood as he was a merchant and he would be traveling all around the land so he would be gone for a while but she promised herself to wait for him.

A couple months later he did not come back which was strange, the letter he had wrote to her had clearly said he be back in two months. ("he should of been back by now.") Kaguya had thought but soon her thoughts were cut off as she felt a strong chakra signature in her stomach. "Ok young one will go eat" Kaguya said to her now slightly bulge stomach as she rubbed it. Kaguya was a three months Pregnant and it would be a boy as Kaguya predicted. when she found out she was pregnant she was excited to tell Ryu as they would settle down as a family, something she has been wanting for a long time, she would wait for him no matter how long it takes.

Two more months had passed by and Ryu was still not back yet, Kaguya was getting a little worried, she had thought he would be back months ago but Kaguya still had not heard anything, soon she had went to an office where the merchants would report after the they come back.

Kaguya came up in front "excuse me" Kaguya said. The man looked up at Kaguya "yes miss can i help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, my fiancé name was Ryu he was a merchant and i haven't heard from him in four months. He was supposed to be back those 2 months ago." Kaguya finished explaining.

"Hm...let me see miss." the man said as he went into a drawer and took out a folder that had Ryu's name and picture, the man looked over it and as he read it he had just sigh at the end

"Im...sorry miss...but.. Ryu's wagon was ambushed by some mercenary and captured but...the hostages were.. never seen again.. most likely killed, im sorry." the man said sadly. it was always hard telling family, friends, fiancés, that their relative or loved one's were killed and by the look on her face this was a very special person to her.

As Kaguya heard what the man said, her body started to shake uncontrollably, tears threatened to fall down at any time. Kaguya had quickly left the place. The man can only sigh as he really felt sorry for the poor women.

(End flashback again)

After that day she cried non-stop for the lost of her loved one, she was not only sad for herself but for the baby too for losing its father before being brought into the world. she had lost faith in the world, they took her loved one away, now she was gonna destroy something they hold precious. She was thinking until she saw her baby just looking at her with a smile.

Kaguya couldn't help but smile back, the baby had definitely looked like Ryu except for the skin and horns. She had a feeling that her son would be powerful, more powerful than herself and his brothers.

"ROOOAAAAAHHHHHH", a powerful roar was heard all across the land. Kaguya knew her two sons were powerful enough to defeat the Jubi. What she had never told them that when they seal Jubi away...she dies. Because without the pure shinju tree, the chakra in her body would give out at in seconds. Kaguya had looked at her son as she sets him in the big basket and placed a scroll in the blanket, tears were flowing down Kaguya's cheeks hard. Moments later she feels a small hand on her cheek she looks at her son as he looked like he was trying to wipe of the tears. Kaguya held her childs hand and smiled, she had pushed his hand back to him.

She slowly went around her neck and took off her single tomoe necklace.

"Here sweetie, this is mama's special necklace she made." Kaguya whispered softly to her son as she put the necklace in her sons little hand "it holds half of my other chakra, whenever you need me i'll be there when the time comes. You may not understand me now, but i know you will in the future." Kaguya whispered as she ran her fingers through her sons red hair.

The earth started to shake and rumble, but moments later it had settled down. she knew the boys had defeated the Jubi and were ready to seal it away forever.

Kaguya had felt her body starting to grow weak as it was almost time. Kaguya grabbed the basket and walked slowly to the river, she knelt down gently looking at her son one last time, the baby had started to cry as if he knew what was gonna happened. Kaguya hushed Jin, "shhh, its ok. Kaguya comforting her son. She had then sang a song to Jin that she used to hear back in the otherworld when she was a little girl. Soon the baby fell asleep "i love you my Jin-kun" Kaguya had whispered as she kissed the baby's forehead.

Kaguya had slowly pushed the basket in the river "goodbye...Jin-kun" Kaguya said to herself as the river carried the basket away.

As Kaguya saw the basket float away, she turned around just in time to see her son Hagoromo trap the jubi in a planet like sphere, sending it to the moon. As the sphere was sent to the mooj, Kaguya's body was giving out, her body started to disintegrate slowly into sparkles, She smiled one last time as she looked at where her baby was floating down. As she was about to leave the world ("Jin-kun, be safe.") Kaguya said in her last thought as she dissolved away.

~Somewhere~

A man in a straw hat with a black cloak had stop in a near by river to refill his can and continue on to his journey. As he was about to leave he see's a basket floating down the river, being quick he took off his cloak and straw hat as he jumped into the river swimming towards the basket. As he got a hold of the basket he swam back to shore.

As the man was back at shore he had set the basket down on a flat stone and went to dry himself off. Moments later the man had returned as he was dry. He walks forward and sits down and checks what's inside the basket. As he opens the basket, the first thing he sees was a baby that was wrapped up in a white baby blanket, the baby had red hair, his skin was a smooth cream glass skin like color which had reminded him of someone, he saw the baby having two little horns out of his head but as the baby opened his eyes they were bright silver color. The baby had stared at the man while the man stared back. As the man looked at the baby he saw something in its hand, as he opened it, he saw the object, he slowly grabbed it and had revealed to be a necklace he recognize, why would the baby have this necklace? thinking to himself.

Soon enough his thoughts were broken off as the baby had started to cry.

"Wwaahh" the baby was crying

Acting on instinct. The man held the baby and had started to comfort him, he gently rocked the baby "shhh it's ok" the man had said softly. The baby had then stopped crying and had looked at him with his bright silver eyes. As both were looking at each other the baby had fell asleep in the man's arms.

As the man had gently put the baby back in the basket so the baby didn't freeze, he had made campfire and had set the basket near him so it could stay warm. The man was just looking at the necklace thinking of the person it belong to. He had removed his cloak and made it into a pillow as he took his straw hat off. He had red hair with a tan skin with silver eyes. He was wearing a samurai armor, with a long black sleeve shirt, he wore dark baggy pants with blue ninja sandals, This was Ryu. The man and the loved one of Kaguya and the supposed dead trader.

You see Ryu was on his way back home but his wagon was under attacked by mercenaries but Ryu was no ordinary merchant, no you see Ryu was was a former swordmaster and has been for his whole life, he may have not been practicing in years but it didn't mean his skills were rusted.

As Ryu was fighting off the mercenaries he didn't realize that one of them had slipped right behind him, Ryu was knocked out.

Later on Ryu had awoken and was held captive for months until he had made escape and freeing the people that were captured. Since his escape he had traveled to be back with his princess. As he was thinking, Something happened to him. He felt his body warming up, energy was flooding through him, he felt as if he can now take on the mercenaries again, soon the feeling had went away.

As Ryu felt back to normal he had again checked on the baby. As he expected the baby was still asleep but underneath the blanket he saw was a scroll, as he took the scroll he had unrolled it and had started to read it.

Dear reader

My name is Kaguya Ötsutsuki and the baby you have is my child Jin Ötsutsuki.

Ryu eyes widen in surprise as he found a letter that was written from Kaguya. As he had then continue reading he had not only discover that his princess was dead but the baby was his and Kaguya's, as he finished the letter he had let a single tear fell from his eye on to the scroll. Only for it to be wiped away by a small hand, as he looked at the baby with his now opened silver bright eyes, he gently took the baby in his arms and had hold the necklace above the baby which made Jin giggled as he try to reach up the necklace.

Ryu smiled at his son. ("Don't worry Jin, your old mans here now.") Ryu had thought to himself as he chuckled as he played with the baby.

End Prologue

(I'm gonna time skip to the chunin exams finals where Naruto asks Kakashi help, don't worry when Naruto meets Jin, jin will reveal more of his past.)

(Please good review please.)


	2. Chapter 2

(So far got a lot of followers for this story so I'll start trying to finish the chapters faster but trying to make them longer, enjoy the story)

Chapter 1: Ancestor meets Descendant, bloodline?

~Present time: konohagakure no sato~

The hidden leaf village. One of most famous ninja village in all the element nation. Created by the Senju clan leader, the former Shodaime hokage, the late Hashirama Senju and by his former best friend, the former Uchiha clan leader, one of the strongest shinobi to ever had lived, the late Madara Uchiha. Not only was konohagakure famous or known for that, but it has also had made some of the strongest ninjas in history. The Sandaime hokage or Sarutobi Hiruzen, was an elderly man around his sixties, despite his age he could still give a run for your money.

He was one of the four ninjas who fought throughout three of the great ninja wars back in his young days with his three teammates. Not only that but he was also was one of the four student to learn under the first and second hokage. Years later he was chosen to be the Sandaime from his sensei the Nindaime hokage the late Tobirama Senju, which Hiruzen happily took swearing to protect his village,family,friends, loved ones.

Hiruzen was a peaceful man that didn't like going to war to be truthful he hated the war. He was the opposite of his ex teammate and rival Danzo Shimura, but when a threat comes to harm his village, family and friends, he changes and shows the enemies how he fought throughout the three of the great ninja wars and had got him the title that no one has held except his sensei Hashirama, shinobi no kami. (god of shinobi) Hiruzen was also known as the professor due to his knowledge he learned and study throughout his three decades in war.

He was mostly known for training konoha's three legendary sannin, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju, princess of the Senju clan and granddaughter of the late first hokage but what people mostly forgot was that she was also granddaughter to the clan leader of the Uzumaki clan and was the first ever nine tail fox jinchuuriki, the late Mito Uzumaki.

But Konoha now was mostly now known for having the Yondaime hokage or konoha's yellow flash, Minato Namikaze. Until 14 years ago the nine tail fox attacked the hidden leaf village, Minato had sacrificed himself to seal the nine tail fox away in a newborn baby, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan and jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. Ever since day one Naruto's life has been a living hell. He was constantly bullied, glared, ignored, even denied of food, ever since being kicked out at the orphanage at 4 years old, Naruto had fought and clawed his way to where he is and what he is today, a proud Konoha ninja.

Naruto had always wanted to become hokage for attention at first until his surrogate grandfather the Sandaime taught him the purpose and why people like the shodaime and Nidaime choose to become hokage, the will of fire, at first Naruto didn't understand the will of fire but his surrogate grandfather told him, "Naruto, the will of fire is not something i say to the village because i'm hokage, i say it because the will of fire is true, no matter what you must always protect the ones you care for. When you fight for your village, you also fight for it's people and loved one, you use that and i guarantee you will become a great hokage then the first, second, fourth, and maybe myself." Since then Naruto had trained everyday till he dropped, promising himself to be hokage and protect his village and people, like his idol did the Yondaime hokage.. or should i say his father.

Yes, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime hokage but this was declared a SSS rank secret.

You see, Minato had fell in love with a women who came from the whirlpool country from the Uzumaki clan before it was destroyed, name Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. Before Kushina had left the whirlpool, her leader and grandmother Mito Uzumaki had transfer the nine tails into her as she had a bloodline that would hold down the Kyuubi if it ever tried to escape.

she was kidnapped by Kumo as they found out about her bloodline, but soon she was rescued by Minato who defeated the kidnappers. Since then Minato and Kushina had got together and years later they had gotten married, later on, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born.

It was a happy moment for the family, until a mask man had attacked them and had taken the nine tail Fox out of Kushina unleashing it on Konoha, having no other choice Minato had to seal the nine tail Fox into his son using the death reaper seal. After Minato's Sacrifice, the Sandaime had told the council of Naruto status as a jinchuuriki to be seen as a hero like Minato wished but the civilians had called for his death instantly. Soon the status of Naruto being a jinchuuriki was declared a S rank secret from the villagers and that the younger generation are forbidden from hearing it, but it never lasted long when someone from the council had told someone and soon it spread.

Soon enough the village had all knew and had told their children that he was a demon or a monster or a troublemaker, causing the children to avoid and ignore him or bully him.

Naruto may had a hard life but you know what they say "it's your choice to get up and continue life or stay down and be dwelled in the past" as he would say.

Naruto had failed graduation three times as the teachers sabotage his work. when he failed the fourth time he was lied and tricked by Mizuki who was an academy teacher who revealed to be working for Orochimaru, into stealing the forbidden scroll. After learning a jutsu from the scroll Naruto succeeded into doing a kage bunshin no jutsu. (shadow clone jutsu) Iruka Umino, who was Naruto's favorite teacher and one of the five people who he trust, the ones Naruto could trust were the icharukas, the Sandaime, Iruka, and surprisingly Hinata Hyuga. Mizuki had revealed to Naruto about his jinchuuriki status but he later regret almost killing Iruka as Naruto summoned 1000 shadow clone and beating the living daylights out of Mizuki. Soon enough Naruto earned his headband from his teacher and to make it personal Iruka gave Naruto his own headband as a present for his surrogate little brother.

After that day, Naruto was assigned to be on team seven with his teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the Uchiha clan, Sakura Haruno she came from a normal civilian family, finally his sensei Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang of Konoha, the late Sakumo Hatake. The first thing Naruto had thought was ("this team is gonna crash and burn...hard"). Naruto knew about Sasuke's ego problem and knew he wouldn't accept help from anyone, he may not understood about Sasuke losing his family but he did understood about him being alone, after all Naruto was alone all his life so he did understood the feeling, but if Sasuke doesn't accept help or be a teammate he could end up killed or get the team killed.

Then there is Sakura Haruno, she was known as the biggest Uchiha fan girl and crush, whatever Sasuke said Sakura obeys and does it, to Naruto it was just sad, the girl needed a kick of reality soon.

Finally his sensei Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi was a prodigy just like Sasuke, he had graduated early and made chunin in a couple years, he was put on a team with his sensei Minato Namikaze with his teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin. After his father's suicidal death, Kakashi had changed as he said "those who abandon the mission are trash". Soon though he had changed when his teammate Obito has sacrificed himself to blow up the Kannabi bridge and had been crushed under the boulder, before dying Obito had gave Kakashi his left sharingan eye to replace Kakashi's damage left eye. But the war was far from finished, a couple months later after Obito's death, Rin was captured by Kirigakure, and was made into the three tail jinchuuriki, but the plan was to send her back to Konoha as the biju would release by the time she arrives at Konoha, but Rin begged Kakashi to kill her and at first he couldn't do it but Rin is making a sacrifice like Obito, Kakashi had chidori right to Rin's chest to her where her heart was. which instantly killed her, the war had ended and years later becoming an anbu captain his sensei died sealing the nine tailed, Kakashi is the only man to be a student of the fourth hokage and the only member alive in team 7, years later Kakashi had earned the nickname Kakashi no sharingan or copycat Kakashi.

At first team 7 except Kakashi had thought ninja duty was not dangerous as they did annoying cho-i mean d-rank missions but, things though have changed when they did a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to the wave, but soon it had changed into an A rank mission as they fought the demon brother's and later on facing Zabuza Momochi former member of the seven swordsman and a unknown mask teenage boy that had a Hyoton (ice release) kekkei genkai.

The months had passed by and the team still did not get along, well except for Sakura and Naruto.

After the A rank mission Sakura had a hit of reality she regretted her action towards the blond hair orange wearing ninja and apologized for her past actions, Naruto eventually forgave her and both had started a friendship. Sasuke Uchiha was not seen as much as Kakashi always took him for private stuff.

Kakashi had only taught Naruto and Sakura tree climbing since the wave mission and teamwork while Kakashi took Sasuke away for some private training. As the chunin exams came up, team 7 had enter and had pass the written stage which was a nerve wracking challenge. Then the second stage was the forest of death, which was a bitch. Team 7 had ran into the missing leaf ninja the snake sannin Orochimaru and had their asses handed to them.

Soon enough Orochimaru had branded Sasuke with the curse mark and had used the five elemental sealed to cut Naruto off from using the nine tails fox chakra and half of his chakra. Sakura soon had defended Naruto and Sasuke from sound ninjas that had orders to kill Sasuke. Soon enough Rock lee arrived and had helped Sakura for a while until the mummified sound ninja had used his gauntlet to attack lee, causing Lee to fall unconscious, soon enough Sasuke awoken his curse mark and had attacked the sound trio, Sasuke had broken one of the sound ninjas arms while he knocked out the other two but Sasuke stopped the attack as Sakura hugged and begged him to stop which had made the curse back to his neck, Naruto later had awoken and team 7 had continue on to the tower.

Soon enough they had arrived and had passed the second stage, but there were too many participants. Soon enough it was decided that they would hold a mini tournament to see who would advance to the finals, the winners were Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Dosu. Now it was time to see who would face who in the finals.

Match 1: Naruto vs Neji

Match 2: Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 3: Kankuro vs Shino

Match 4: Shikamaru vs Temari

As the Hokage made a good luck speech to everyone Naruto took off to find Kakashi.

~Konoha's Hospital~

Naruto knew Kakashi would check on Sasuke and of course teach him for the finals, but what the hell he would try and ask at least.

Naruto clenched his fist thinking of his opponent...Neji Hyuga, Neji had almost had killed his cousin Hinata during the pre fight but luckily the senseis had stopped him, he just didn't understand, Hinata was the most kindest hearted ninja he ever met, sure he thought she is a little weird but man sometimes when she stutters, he finds it cute? ("Where did that come from?") Naruto thinking to himself. Shrugging it off Naruto finally had found his sensei near Sasuke's room which didn't surprise Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei i need your.." Naruto was cut off

"I know what you need Naruto and I can't do it, I have to train Sasuke to be ready to against Gaara, you saw what he did against Lee, Sasuke needs to be ready to fight against Gaara." Kakashi said trying to explained to his student.

Naruto was furious after hearing his, "What!, Kakashi-sensei did you not see what Neji almost did to Hinata, i need your help", Naruto yelled.

"Naruto keep it down, look im really sorry Naruto" Kakashi said walking away to Sasuke room, turning his head looking back at his student, 'just give up Naruto, theirs next time" Kakashi said as he went to the room.

Naruto stood there shocked. His own sensei telling him to give up, did he not have faith in him.

Naruto looked down for minute, ("bitter chuckle) ("fine if Kakashi doesn't believe in me, I'll believe myself...but i know The Ichirukas, jiji, (grandpa or old man) Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Sakura,..Hinata-chan.")

Smiling at the image of the hyuga princess, Naruto decided he would train himself. ("no matter what...i never go back on my word, that's my nindo...my ninja way") Naruto thinking to himself, burning with determination.

Naruto decided to leave the hospital until he bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, sorry i didn't see you." Naruto said.

"Oh, hey Naruto, it's fine, what are you doing here anyways?" Sakura asked

"Oh, i was asking Kakashi-sensei if he can train me, but i guess he's training Sasuke for the month." Naruto said trying not to sound mad.

"Oh" Sakura exclaimed. She really didn't know what to think, she loved Sasuke and yeah he may need training to face against Gaara after what happened to Lee but to abandon your student, it was just wrong.

"Well, maybe next time" Naruto said. "Hey Sakura i gotta go, i'll see around" Naruto shouted as he waved and took off to his secret training ground.

Sakura waved back, she turned around and continued to walk towards the front counter. "Excuse me nurse, do you know what room Rock Lee is at?" Sakura asked.

~secret training ground~

Naruto had just arrived at a training ground. Naruto had sat down and looked at a lake, the clear crystal blue lake was sparkling up as the sun shine. It was peaceful, the old man had told him meditating would helps ease his mind, after going through today he needed to relax. Naruto sat down Criss cross, taking a big inhale and he breathed out slowly , Naruto closed his eye's and started to block out the distraction except he can hear the lake as the fishes swam, the water running along the lake, it was nice.

~Mindscape~

Drip

Drip

Drip

Naruto seconds later opened his eyes and he was no longer at the training ground that was for sure. The place was dark, drops of waters came from pipes. The place looked pretty much like a sewer, not thinking through, Naruto followed the pipes thinking it would lead him out, as he reach the end he saw a light, thinking it was the way out Naruto headed towards it but as he was at the end, he stopped as there were two giant gates with a paper with the kanji for seal. Naruto instantly knew what this was.

"Come closer" the voice said.

Being cautious Naruto knew it was a lie but what the hell it couldn't kill him..right?

Naruto was stepping towards the gates slowly. As he got closer, a claw shot toward Naruto.

the claw had stopped and it was an inch away from piercing Naruto's skull. Naruto never moved an inch or even flinched. Naruto was always closed to death when he was chased by mobs on his birthday, he got used to it so much that he no longer was scared of dying.

In the shadows two black slit giant red eyes snapped open and soon enough it revealed to be the nine tailed fox, it had a orange fur human like body and a fox head with nine tails.

The nine tailed fox was impressed that this kit didn't even try to move or dodge it he didn't even sense fear.

"Hmmmm impressive kit, you didn't flinch" Kyuubi replied.

"I know but after you're close to death so many time you get used to it." Naruto replying back to the fox.

"I have seen your life but i must ask, why, why do you continue to defend them?, don't you want to take revenge and make them suffer the way you suffered?" Questioned the fox.

"(Chuckle) if i do that then that proves them right, it proves i'm you and you don't want that." Naruto said with a big grin.

The fox would have replied back if he had something to say which he didn't at the moment.

"Your calm from people who say you're a bloodlust monster, it looks like they were mistaken." Naruto said.

Kyuubi had put his head down in front of his paw looking at Naruto.

"I really can't do much since i'm stuck in you. we biju usually mind our own business, we always have hid ourselves from humans for thousands of years, but years later humans had desire power, they would even go far into capturing us and use us nothing more than just weapons, I for one do not like being treated and used like a weapon."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for the Kyuubi, being sealed away and used as a weapon. It had reminded him of Haku the masked boy that worked for Zabuza, Haku only served Zabuza as a tool but deep down Haku saw Zabuza as a father figure. It was too late for Zabuza to realize what he meant to Haku at the end.

(Flashback)

(AMV:Naruto sorrow)

"Don't you care about him!?" Naruto shouted in anger as hot tears were coming down his face. "He saw you as a father figure he protected until his last breath, how can you be cruel to someone who gave their life to protect you?, did you care about him or are you really that much of a demon?

seconds had passed by. Everything was silent, no one talked no one made a noise it was total silence. soon the silent broke at the sound of a teardrop...and the tear had belong to Zabuza Momochi.

"You words cut deep...deeper than any blade, all the stuff i said about Haku being a tool...i lied..i did care about Haku, at first i saw him as a tool but over the years, Haku had attached to me, i was a father to him and he was like a son to me."

Zabuza stood up from the pain as he was bleeding out. "Kid you made me realize about the mistake i made, as in return I'll kill all these maggots." Zabuza growled at the end as he tore his bandages off his face with his teeth, revealing a smirking shark teeth grin. "Kid, do you have a weapon?" Zabuza asked as he was prepared to join hell but not without Gato first.

(End amv)

Naruto took out a single kunai, "here take it." Naruto said as he tossed the kunai to Zabuza which he caught in his mouth, with that he charged at the bandits and thugs, slicing through every thug showing no mercy, Zabuza had finally made it to Gato.

Gato can only look in fear as he saw they eyes of the hidden mist demon.

"Today you go to hell Gato, i'll see you soon but don't worry im sure their are plenty of demons were your going." Zabuza said as he raised his head to slice Gatos throat.

"WAI"-SQUELCH, As Gato was about to beg for mercy the kunai sliced threw his throat clean, holding his throat Gato stumbled back as Zabuza kicked him off the bridge into the ocean.

Zabuza had moved through the thugs and mercenaries and sees Haku body, collapsing on the floor, Naruto helped Zabuza move next to Haku. Zabuza looked at Haku with a smile as he touched his cheek, "Haku, i may not go where you're going but know this, you always will be a son to me... Haku... thank you Haku, before i go whats your name kid?"

Zabuza trying to know the boys name who had helped him realize about Haku.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage."

"(Chuckle) an Uzumaki i never imagine i see one again." Zabuza said in his last breath as he passed on to the next life.

(End flashback)

Naruto was still thinking of what Zabuza meant when he said "see one again" ("does it mean i have relatives, is their such thing as an Uzumaki clan?"). Naruto thinking, but what he didn't know was whenever Naruto thinks Kyuubi can hear it.

"Yes kit, there is such thing as the Uzumaki clan. They were renowned for their Kenjutsu but mostly fuuinjutsu, one of the most dangerous things a ninja to master, from storage scrolls to space time seals, the Uzumaki clan was feared throughout the nation, but some countries decided to work together and destroy the Uzumaki clan fearing that the clan would be grow too powerful and try to destroy their countries, it was fear that drove the destruction of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto was disbelief, he came from a clan, a clan that was powerful and respected and it was destroyed because of their ridiculous fear.

Naruto felt his anger rise up, why couldn't he have a family was it too much to ask for.

"WHY is it everytime I get close to finding my family they're Gone, why can't i find someone to be their for me." Naruto Shouted in anger as he had tears coming down, dropping on his knees closing his eyes to stop the tears but it didn't stop he pounded the floor hard making a small crater not caring for his hand and bones were shattering and his knuckles bleeding.

As he went to hit the ground again a hand grabbed his wrist, "You are not alone" a voice called out.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see a old man, the old man helped Naruto get up from his knees.

The man had a few wrinkles around his eyes, his hair was short and his color was a dull red, he had a small patch goatee, he had two horns out of his head, he had silver bright eyes, he wore a red monk robe with silver lines down the arm sleeves he wielded a silver monk staff and around his neck was a single black tomoe necklace.

"Who - who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Jin" Kyuubi said as he was shocked.

"Kurama" the man named Jin said with a smile. "Its good to see you again" jin said as he walked over to the fox.

Naruto was just dumbstruck, right now he was watching this man talking to the nine tails like they were childhood friends, the fucking nine tail fox.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING?!" Naruto shouted as he was trying to get the two's attention.

The man turned around and faced Naruto.

"Oops i forgot your were their." Jin said with a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto facefault at the answer.

"But to answer the question you asked, my is name is Jin Uzumaki."

Naruto eyes went wide as he heard the last name. "Th-th-that can't be... thats my-my last name..but...that means.." Naruto trying to speak but the words were caught in his throat.

Yes Naruto i'm related to you, you are my descendant or greatest grandson." Jin answered with a smile.

"I-i-i have a-a family" Naruto looked at Jin with tears but these were not tears of anger or sorrow but joy.

Jin had put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

Jin smiled "i been waiting for you Naruto Uzumaki." Jin said.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Naruto

"I have seen through your life, from the day when Kurama was sealed into you to today, i would have visited you sooner but my chakra had to reform back to me so it took a while but as you can see i'm here." Jin said.

"Not that im happy to see a family member but, why was i called here?." Naruto asked as he wiped the tears.

"Simple my young descendant, i'm going to train you" Jin answered.

"Really?" Naruto asked with hope if Jin meant it.

"Yes, young one your training will start tomorrow." Jin said

"Why tomorrow?" Naruto pouted as he made a pout face.

"We need to awaken your kekkei genkai."Jin said in a serious voice.

"Wait i have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked.

Jin nod his head "yes you do, Naruto sit down i'll explain my history."

~Sometime later~

"So wait a minute, you're saying you were brothers with the Rikudo Sennin, the Rikudou Sennin the man who created ninjutsu?".

"(Sigh) for the fifth time yes" Jin said while rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry i didn't mean to ask so many times, it's just so surprising." Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head.

"That's alright, but back to serious matter, my two brothers each had a kekkei genkai but they were different, both of them each had a dojutsu from my mother. Hagoromo had the rinnegan and my other brother Hamura had the byakugan."

"Wait if your brothers had those what did you have?" Naruto asked.

Jin smiled at his descendant, "when i was born, my eyes were regular bright silver like right now, i thought i didn't inherit my mother's eyes or her power but soon enough i found out i did.

"What was it?" Asked Naruto.

"The yin-yang release one of the most powerful kekkei genkai to exist even far more powerful than my brothers rinnegan, if you can master it." Jin said.

"Kit, oji-Jin is right, with the yin-yang release your arsenal in ninjutsu are for more powerful, you'll also be able to use sub-elements which can give you a big advantage. Even your shadow clone will be powerful, For example, if you make a shadow clone with the yin-yang release, you basically make another you, a real one though and the only way to defeat it is to kill it, like i said another you and with the sub-element you'll be able to recreate elements that have thought had been lost for centuries." Kyuubi said.

"Whoa!" Naruto said stunned at how powerful his kekkei genkai really is.

"So your real name is Kurama?" Naruto asked.

The fox stood their silence not answering for a few moments until, "yes that was what the old man named me when i was created." Kurama said.

"Its time to awaken your bloodline Naruto." Jin said. Naruto nod his head. "Right so what do i do?" Naruto asked. Jin placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and as he did that he started to send his chakra to Naruto,s body. At first Naruto felt pain as if a hot kitchen knife was digging into his skull, Naruto hair was now spiky long blond hair with red streaks. Soon the pain had stop and he had started to feel warmth as the pain went away. Naruto had stood up and had never felt better than before.

"I think it's time for you rest young one, tomorrow we have a big day ahead." Jin said.

Naruto nodded and looked around, "um how do i get out?" Naruto asked.

"I'll handle it." Kurama said as he blew Naruto away.

"What do you think of him?" Jin asked Kurama.

"The boys has a strong spirit, usually people that has suffered like that boy would usually lose their mind and wouldn't hesitate to use my power for his or her selfishness but, the boy is different, he never wanted my power, hell a lot of people would love to abuse my power but this boy doesn't, he has earned respect, just like your granddaughter Mito and great granddaughter Kushina" Kurama replied.

Jin nodded "The boy will become more powerful than me and my brothers combined, (chuckle) he has both Mito-chan and Kushina-chan determination." Jin said.

Kurama nod his head.

~back to reality~

Naruto eyes snapped opened and jumped and looked around. He remembered where he was. Naruto took a deep breathe and had left the training ground to go home.

~with Naruto~

Naruto continue to walk to his apartment until he heard a voice.

"Naruto it's your grandfather" Jin called out.

"Grandfather?. How can you speak to me?" Naruto questioned.

"Kurama made a mental link for the three of us, get home rest up." Said Jin

"Alright jiji thanks." Naruto said.

~the next day~

Naruto was at his secret training ground waiting for his jiji or Kurama instruction.

"Okay Naruto, now that i manage to unlock your kekkei genkai i also removed the five elemental seal that was placed on you by Orochimaru. Now that your chakra control is settled, it's time to see what are your element affinity or affinities." Jin said as he took out a paper. "This is chakra paper, it can tell you what element affinity you possess, if it wrinkles it's lightning, earth is it turns to dirt, water damps it, wind cuts it, fire ignites, now let see what you got." Jin handing Naruto the paper. Naruto took the paper and started to channel his chakra.

Soon enough the the entire paper were shredded to little tiny pieces but some of the tiny paper turned into dirt and some started to get soak through making it into water and some had wrinkle and some started to burn.

"Hmmm just like i predicted when you had the yin-yang you also gain the other affinities, but it seems your winds is the strongest and water is second strongest and by the looks of it you have a small earth, lighting, fire. your wind is so strong you might be able to fly like the Tsuchikage and if you can master your water chakra control, you might be able to use water out of the driest atmosphere like the Nindaime hokage." Jin said.

Naruto already had stars in his eyes, to be able to fly that's just too awesome and to be able to use water like the Nindaime.

"And no Naruto you wouldn't be able to fly automatically because you lack wind chakra control, but that's why were training, we're also gonna get your other element affinities in control that way we can help you use the sub-elements." Jin said

Naruto pouted at first but understood the reason behind it.

"Were also gonna work on your fighting style i have a perfect fighting style for you and what's good about this style, you can use and control your water chakra "Now before we continue i want you to sign something, but do these hand sign first." Jin said as he showed Naruto the hand sign. As Naruto finished the last hand sign he slammed his hand to the to the ground like Jin said, soon a giant scrolled appeared in front of Naruto.

"Open it and sign it in your blood. when your done do the hand signs i showed you." Said Jin.

Naruto open the scroll and to his surprise there was only one name his jiji name, this contract must have been lost if his grandpa was the only one to sign it. Naruto bit his thumb and started to write his name.

As Naruto finished his name he went the hand signs and called out "summoning jutsu!". Naruto called out as he slammed his hand to the ground and a puff a smoke appeared and out came a...kangaroo?

Naruto sweatdrop at the animal, the animal was about Konohamaru height, it had brown fur but on the stomach it was tan and it had brown eyes and wore two black boxing gloves.

"Really jiji is this the best summoning animal." Naruto said as he bent down to grab the little kangaroo until..

"Naruto don't... Jin said trying to stop his descendant but it was too late

The Kangaroo instantly felt threatened and delivered a straightforward rocket right punch to Naruto's sucker.

Naruto was blasted away through some tree's and hit a boulder.

"Pick the kangaroo up... Jin said as he saw his grandson sliding of the bolder.

Naruto's leg twitched "ow" Naruto said.

Minutes later Naruto finally stands up and made a note to never or let anyone pick up the Kangaroo.

"The kangaroo contract was one the three legendary contracts that i found that my brother Hagoromo made. i was lucky enough for the kangaroo boss to let me be their summoner, the other two are rare also, the thunderbird and the jaguar contract, but enough of that, try to summon the boss but use some of Kurama's chakra.

"Don't worry kit I'll only send enough chakra for you to summon the boss." Kurama said trying to gain Naruto's trust.

Normally Naruto would not trust the fox but under different circumstances Naruto fully trusted the Kurama.

"Ok..here i go" Naruto said as he felt Kurama's chakra he went through the hand signs and had used his chakra with Kurama and shouted "summoning jutsu"

As the smoke cleared up, Naruto had a big smile on his face.

End chapter 1

Sorry guys i just recently got out of the hospital a couple days ago but as you can see i'm not giving up writing so im continuing to write, btw the sage prophecy i'm working on i just wanted to get this chapter done, one more thing i may need fanfiction partner to do a sharingan Naruto in the future. just mail me if you're interested. Thank you guys for your time please review it, see what you think. No flames please I've had enough of those.


	3. Chapter 3

(Im back! So i decided to make another chapter for this story, i had the idea kangaroo because no one had a kangaroo in there fanfiction and because there boxing animal even though people say it's not true i believe they really box anyway im add two new elements release like acid and steel anyways i shall let you read the story enjoy.)

~I do not own Naruto~

Chapter 2: The finals, The new and improved Naruto Uzumaki, WAR Part 1

~The chunin exams stadium finals~

The stadium was filled with tons of the civilians and jonins that came from Suna. Some wanted to see the Uchiha heir against the Kazekage son and they some wanted to see Neji Hyuga the prodigy genius destroy and humiliate the demon brat. But most of the crowd wanted to see a good fight.

Down in the arena the 6 finalist were waiting for the finals to begin but Sasuke and Naruto had not shown up?

(" What a drag, where is that Naruto?, Sasuke i understand because of his Uchiha pride thinking they'll wait for him. and because of his sensei from what Asuma-sensei told me. But where the hell is Naruto. And whatever happen to that Dosu guy" Shikamaru had thought but he looked at Gaara carefully. ("Did that Gaara guy kill him.") Shikamaru had a fearing thought.

A jonin that wore a black bandana and had a senbon needle in his mouth began to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the chunin exam finals my name is Genma I'll Be the referee of the tournament, now all of you are here to prove yourself and to show your village if you are worthy of being a chunin, but also to show the other nations your strength, now the tournament will begin" Genma announced.

"Wait there are two people that have not shown up yet." Shikamaru said.

"If they're not here when i called them out now three times they will be disqualified, now then will everyone leave except for Neji Hyuga." Genma announced.

Everyone left leaving Neji alone in the arena.

•in the crowd•

"Hey Sakura where's Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure. Naruto told me Kakashi-sensei was training Sasuke-kun and Naruto said he was gonna have someone train him." Sakura told Ino.

"Don't worry I know he'll show." Choji said while he opened a bag of BBQ chips.

"Oh come on Naruto don't tell me you changed your mind!" A boy with a small dog on his head yelled out.

K-k-kiba i-I'm s-sure h-he"ll show." A girl with short neck length dark blue hair with two bangs with a pair of lavender eyes spoke.

"I hope so Hinata he did make that promise to you.

Hinata looked down at the arena with a concern look.

("Naruto-kun") Hinata worried about her blond crush.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Genma called out but the blond orange wearing ninja didn't show up,

"Naruto Uzumaki?!" Genma again calling the name out but nothing.

Last call, if Naruto Uzumaki does not show up by this call he will be disqualified." Genma announced But still nothing.

"I guess-, Genma stopped when a gust of wind started to pick up soon enough a swirling whirlwind was in the middle of the arena.

Soon enough the wind had died down and standing there was a figure that had a trench coat that resemble the fourth hokage's.

the dust had settled and standing there was Naruto Uzumaki the coat he wore was dark red and the bottom were silver flames, and in the middle of the coat it had a orange spiral with five kanji that represent the elements surrounding it. Around his neck he had a single Tomoe necklace, he wore a black vest armor with kanji symbols that people are not familiar with (imagine deadly alliance sub zero vest) he wore two metal wrist bracer protecting his forearm he had a pair of black cargo and a pair of black ninja sandals, his spiky long hair was tied in a ponytail that reached halfway to his back he now stood 5'1 foot. Now mostly the women in the audience had a blushed on their faces at Naruto's new appearance. Hinata face and neck had turned completely red at her crushes new appearance.

•Up in the audience•

"I knew he make it! Whoo-hoo" Kiba cheered out.

"Arf" Akamaru barking as agreeing and cheering.

Hinata had return to her normal color and had a bright smile as she saw her blond crush was okay.

"Told *munch* you." Choji said as he was munching on his chips.

"Wow Naruto actually looks cool, what do you think Sakura..Sakura?" Ino called her friend out but she looked and saw the surprise look on her friends face.

"Sakura, you ok?" Ino asked her best friend.

"huh?, oh yeah I'm ok I'm just surprise at Naruto's new appearance." Said Sakura.

Ino looked at her best friend but knew something was wrong well whatever it is hopefully she will open up and tell her but for now she wants Sakura to feel relax.

"I know right, let's hear what's going on." Ino said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. she knew she needed to relax and support her teammate.

•back at the arena•

"your name?" Genma questioned.

"Naruto...Uzumaki" Naruto said the Uzumaki name proudly as he looked up and his eyes were now a silver with a mix of blue.

"you were cutting it close kid you almost got disqualified." Genma said to the now blonde red hair ninja.

"well I'm here aren't I." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Genma just looked at the blond "right, anyways, the match between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki will start. Genma announced. The crowd started to cheering.

•In the crowd•

"I can't wait to see that brat lose against Neji, this match is a joke." Said a civilian.

"Yeah i know, really a dead last against last years rookie of the year, it must be a joke. Another civilian said.

("that's what I thought but Naruto proved me wrong and he beat me") thinking Kiba.

•back in the arena•

Neji and Naruto looked locked eye to eye not even blinking or moving.

"Why do you bother keeping a promise to someone weak like Hinata-sama. Fate had already declared me the winner as i was destined to face Hinata-sama, why can't you accept your fate, there's no point of running away, just accept it and forfeit." Neji said with a grin trying to get the blond red head ninja loose focus and let his anger cloud his thoughts.

"I know about your seal" Naruto said in a low voice but Neji heard it.

Neji eyes went wide a moment, he narrowed his eyes and was about to speak until.

"I don't need to hear the question, Hinata told me...Neji she had told be about your father's death too. To put the blame on someone like Hinata" Naruto said as he slowly clenched his fist popping his knuckles. "it disgusts me, Hinata was only a little at that time did you expect her to suddenly beat her kidnapper who was by the way a jonin.

she had felt guilt every single day because she couldn't do anything to stop her kidnapper, ever since your father's death, she always had cried every single night wishing for her nii-Neji to comeback and be saved from his blindness.

you may have the those almighty seeing eyes but what you failed to see was that Hinata had never once had shown you disrespect, not once.

To make matters worst. She lost her mother!. Naruto yelled as the ground beneath him cracked. "the only one that had loved her deeply, the one that had comfort her after your uncle's death!, how do you think she feels about her own mother's death, she had felt the same pain as you but you took that advantage and put her down knowing well how she feels about her family!" Naruto said letting his anger out.

•up in the crowd•

A man with a white kimono with long brown hair with white pupiless eyes. Sitting next to him was a little girl who also had the same as eyes like the man. these two were Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister and father.

They were listening to Naruto and as soon as he said Hinata's mother, Hiashi couldn't help but frown as he thought of his deceased wife. Hiashi may had looked cold on the outside but on the inside he really cared deeply for his family.

Ever since losing his brother to Kumo he became cold towards Hinata and even to his wife, it had sicken him, before Hitomi's death Hiashi realize his mistake but it was too late. Since then Hiashi had been more cold toward his children and put them against each other in spars he never liked it when both were hurt bad especially from your own sisters but he wanted Both of his daughters to grow strong, he didn't want to lose them like how he lost their mother.

"Tou-sama, does the boy stance a chance against Neji-san?" Hanabi asked her father.

Hiashi stood silent for a moment.

"I can not really tell you Hanabi, Neji is prodigy like never seen before in the Hyuga clan, Naruto however. well, people had said he is the most unpredictable ninja, so he may have a few hidden surprises which can be a good but the disadvantage for both of them is they don't know each other ability as much, the only thing Neji knows about Naruto ability is he can do kage bushin, while Naruto only knows about Neji's byakugan and some of his jüken that Naruto saw When your sister went against Neji but Neji is called a prodigy for nothing. But i can not tell who will win or lose. decisions are always up to you and your sister remember this Hanabi" Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Yes tou-sama" Hanabi said.

•back in the arena•

"Have your forgotten your duties that you were suppose to do, to protect Hinata.

I may not know what it feels like to lose a father but I know how it feels to lose someone precious to you" Naruto said thinking of Haku.

if you still can't see it...I'll just beat it into you and show you fate doesn't control anything." Naruto said coldly as he got into his stance. (I choose jkd because it's mostly the best offense and defense martial art)

Neji had a cocky smile "I guess you still can't accept your fate. No matter what you say will change, fate had already declared it." Neji said as he got into his fighting stance.

Genma looked at Neji and Naruto and their face told them, "start the fight", "alrighty boys ready" Genma said as he lifted his arms up, the boys still did not move or even blink.

The whole crowd stood silence as the tension between the two was about to explode, soon enough Genma had brung his hand down calling

"Fight!" Genma said as he started the match,

Wasting no time, Neji went in for the attack but Naruto had blocked and had attacked back, Neji barley blocked a punch, both boys had exchange hand after hand, the speed had started to picked up, Naruto's attacks were starting to get faster and his punches were starting to get much harder. If it weren't for Neji's byakugan, the attacks would of connected.

•in the crowd•

"Wow look *munch* at him *munch* go" Choji said as he was eating his chips.

"Wow this a different and new Naruto, what do you think Sakura?" Ino asked

"Well, who ever trained Naruto must have helped him out a lot." Sakura said as she then cheered for her teammate.

"Wow the brat is actually holding his ground." Anko said

"I mostly want to ask him how did he do that wind shushin, that pretty impressive it's not easy making a shushin let alone a wind one." Asuma said.

"Indeed but, i'm more interesting in his taijutsu never have i seen those kind of moves." Said Gai.

"Remember though Neji was called a prodigy for a reason this match could switch anytime." Kurenai said.

•back to the fight•

Neji felt his arms going numb from blocking many attacks from Naruto punches, finally at the last attack Naruto went for a straight right punch but Neji grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist stopping his attack, but what Neji didn't next was Naruto used his hand that was caught and slapped Neji on the nose with his fingers, it wasn't hard but it was enough for Neji to be distracted and let go of Naruto.

Naruto had not just learn to control his kekkei genkai or his fighting style or his elements but he also learned about the body and the sensitive parts like the noise and many others.

As Neji try to regain his stance Naruto had threw three right punches to the side of Neji's eye causing a gash at the side of Neji's left eye, he then through a much harder right punch causing Neji to stumble back almost losing his balance.

At the moment Naruto made a shadow clone but as soon it appeared Naruto swung and threw the clone towards Neji. The shadow clone had made a front dropkick and it had connected to Neji's chest, Neji rolling halfway across the arena.

("Damn this kid is showing no mercy.") Genma thought as he was watching the match.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as he made the hand sign. Soon enough 30 shadow clones had appeared and had thrown multiple shuriken covered with wind chakra the attack was about to connect until, "kaiten" (rotation) Neji shouted as he spun around surrounded by a blue dome blocking all the shuriken and reflecting them towards the clone destroying them.

•Up in the crowd•

"Tou-sama is that... Hanabi asked in shock

"Kaiten, the ultimate defense in the Hyuga clan and a main family technique. To think Neji was able to master a main family technique in a month, he is truly called a prodigy for a reason." Hiashi said in shock and impression. ("But i wonder what other surprises does Minato's son has.") Hiashi thought at the last part.

Hiashi was one of the few people who knew Naruto's parents and heritage. Minato was one of his best friends and teammate with his sensei being Jiraiya back in his genin days. The day Minato became Hokage he and Minato were planning to work on a formula to change the cage bird seal instead of using it for pain or slavery the seal would destroy the kekkei genkai when the Hyuga member dies but due to the Nine tail incident, it never had finished but he had a feeling that Naruto may be his last hope to help his clan and have his family come together as one.

(My friend, your son will show all these fools that he is no monster but your son, Naruto Uzumaki") Hiashi praying for his late friend and teammates.

("Sorry Naruto but Neji's kaiten won't break so easily, it's a reason why it's called the ultimate defense.") Thinking Tenten.

Hinata had a concerned and worried look as she saw Neji perform Kaiten and to her shock he had mastered it in a month, she knew how powerful was the Hyuga's Kaiten was, ("Naruto-kun") Hinata thinking and hopefully Naruto will pull through.

•back to the arena•

Soon Neji had stop rotating, he had a smirk on his face as he wiped the blood off that was running across his left eye.

"I'll admit you have gotten good, but it still won't be enough." Nejia said confidentially.

As he activated his byakugan but he winced at the pain as the gash stung him, ("damn him, he knew i would use my byakugan but that won't matter, i will win.. fate had declared it") Neji thinking to himself.

"So thats Kaiten, impressive i guess it's time to get serious" Naruto said as he took the jacket off. Now most of the women in the crowd were getting a little nosebleed at the sight of Naruto's body. He had just a vest with no shirt underneath him showing his abs. His body was a mixture of a powerhouse and swimmer telling them he had speed and power.

he went back into his style but he added chakra to the muscles and waited for Neji, he made a bring it on hand gesture. Neji being a prodigy didn't buy the taunt and had threw some shuriken.

while Naruto dodged the shurikens Neji added chakra to his feet and had speed burst towards Naruto. Neji soon was close range with Naruto he had juken strike straight to Naruto's heart but soon enough Naruto had disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Neji eye's wide in shock. ("What a shadow clone but i know that was the real him.") Neji thinking where the hell was he at.

As Neji had his byakugan on he searched everywhere for a chakra signature but he never found one until he felt pain in his chest.

soon enough Naruto had bursted out of the ground and was kicking Neji chest multiple times in the air (think of sonya's air bicycle kick from mk)

'Kaiten" Neji shouted as his body rotated in the air and the blue dome appeared and had Knock Naruto away but he had disappeared.

("Another clone!") Neji gritting his teeth as he was losing his patients with the same jutsu.

•in the crowd•

"Wow looks like Neji is losing his cool" Ino said still in shock that this Naruto was the same Naruto that wore a bright orange jumpsuit that said kill me.

"Im just happy Naruto is winning" Sakura said as she was deeply happy for him but, ("was i really thinking about focusing Sasuke and not my training?") Sakura thought sadly as she felt she was the real weak team member. ("Still i won't be left behind. I'll catch up to Naruto and Sasuke...wait did i just say Sasuke and not Sasuke-kun.") Sakura had thought maybe this was the first step to catch up to her teammates. ("Maybe...Sasuke and i were not meant together maybe just as friends.") Sakura was thinking. She would worried about that later for now she had cheered for Naruto and support him.

"I want *munch* to know *munch* who trained him." Choji said as he was eating his chips and he too was happy for his friend.

He and Shikamaru had meet Naruto in the academy and soon enough the friendship was started as he and Naruto were eating ramen rivals.

("Come on Neji don't lose focus.") Tenten worried about Neji losing his focus and let his anger blind him.

("Hmmm impressive, he's using Neji's anger to make him lose focus and take the advantage.") Hiashi had chuckle for the first time in a long time ("he truly is your son Minato.") Hiashi continue watching the match.

Hanabi looked at her father and was shocked when she saw her father chuckle but this chuckle was not a dark or insult chuckle but a true funny chuckle. her father had always looked cold ever since Hanabi can remember, but had remembered when Hinata had told her about why their father was cold. After explaining Hanabi about her father losing his brother and their mother he had changed. But seeing him chuckle she couldn't help but put a small smile like she had got her father back. Hanabi looked down at the arena. ("I don't know how. but you may had brought back me and oneesan-Hinata father back.") Hanabi silently thanking the now red yellow hair ninja.

•back to the arena•

Neji had his byakugan on but it was hard focusing on as the blood started to roll down his left eye blocking one vision, Neji had quickly wiped the blood off as he knew that Naruto would pop somewhere.

Soon enough a voiced a called out, "Suiton: Water dragon jutsu." As the jutsu was called out a giant water dragon had came out of the ground and directly went towards Neji.

Neji acted fast "Kaiten" again Neji spun as the blue dome around him protected him from the dragon but something felt not right.

Naruto had jumped down the tree. soon enough two small balls of chakra appeared around Naruto, one was black and the other was white, doing a hand snake hand sign the two small chakra ball spun around fast into Naruto's hand causing his hands to be covered in silver chakra. It was so dense it could be seen shocking the crowd, jonins and genins. "Suiton: water dragon jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he summoned another Water dragon but this water dragon body was glowing and it looked more powerful.

The dragon was now much faster, Neji had counter it again with kaiten but it took a lot of chakra out of him. ("Damn how is he doing this!, i was destined to win this match, fate had declared me victory, i will win!") Neji thinking and enraged he added chakra to his feet and had speed towards Naruto.

Naruto had saw Neji attack and he two speed toward Neji. Soon the two collided and had attacked or blocked one another, soon enough Neji had a opening ("now it's time to show him why fate had made me the winner.") Neji said as he put his right arm down and his left arm up as he got into a stance soon a glowing green yin yang was around the boys.

•in the crowd•

Hiashi, Hanabi and hinata were shocked at Neji's next attack.

("Impossible he can use that move.") Hiashi in a state of shock.

Hinata now was really worried if this attack connects to Naruto...she didn't even want to think about it. She silently hope Naruto would pull through.

("This is it, he did good and better than last time, but he still wasn't a match for Neji.") Tenten thinking her teammate had the victory.

•back in the arena

"You're in my division" Neji said in a emotional tone. "Eight trigrams 64 palms" Neji shouted.

"Two palms", Naruto dodge the attack.

"Four palms", again Naruto dodge the attack.

"Eight palms" Neji was now furious why were the attacks not connecting.

"Sixteen palms" the attack was now faster but Naruto was now much faster.

"Thirty two palms" Naruto was now countering the attacks, palms and fists had connected, luckily Naruto added his yin yang chakra to his bones to make them harder so they can withstand the palm attacks.

"Sixty four palms" Neji had attacked Naruto with the ultimate attack but Naruto became more fast not just him but his hands were too. all the attack and blocks were nothing but blurs.

Soon as the attacked stop. Naruto used his advantage and repeatedly threw rapid fire punches to the chest, the then front kicked Neji chest backing him to a tree. Naruto saw this opportunity and had closed in and threw left and rights punches to the arm, joints, ribs and then again to his chest he then pulled Neji's head forward hitting the side of his neck with his elbow with not enough force to kill him but enough to do damage, he then stepped aside and side kick the back of Neji's leg and then pulled Neji towards him and had did a short side kick to the ribs.

At the final attack Naruto had pulled his right fist and delivered a mean punch towards Neji jaw, the punch had forced Neji's head to bounced off the tree. Naruto had went and delivered the final blow but stopped as his fist was about to connect to the heart It was over.

Neji slid down the tree and fell on his butt as he felt his body numb. "Why...can't...i...move? Neji questioned as he tried to get up but no success.

"When I attacked your arm and legs i converted a small amount of lightning chakra to your nervous system around the joints preventing you and temporarily paralyzing you, but don't worry the medics can fix that. And the reason you couldn't sense my chakra was because these seal" Naruto point at his vest with kanji symbols "completely hide my chakra from anybody to kage level, it even can block out Doujutsu like your byakugan and the teme Sharingan, and that clone you hit in the heart, before you had Kaiten my shurikens i had one shadow clone henge into a shuriken and because of me having too much chakra the henge was almost like the real object, but anyways when you had blocked and destroy my clones one shuriken bounced off, my shadow clone henge was in that tree where i had substitute myself with the shadow clone said and explained to Neji shocking the crowd.

"Did all the beating i gave you was enough?, i told you before i didn't let fate control my life you can control your life, your not a caged bird. Don't let that seal make you believe you are one...a bird will not stay in a cage for too long. Eventually the birds cage will open to freedom..where it can spread it wings and takes flight." Naruto said philosophy as he looked up at the clear sky where the birds were flying away.

"The winner of the first round of the chunin exam finals, Naruto Uzumaki." Genna declared.

•in the crowd•

The whole crowd were in a shock, Neji Hyuga the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and last year number one rookie was defeated by the deadlast Naruto Uzumaki.

The arena was just silent until.

'Clap'

'Clap'

'Clap'

Everyone had all looked at who was clapping. Hiruzen was the first one to clap. Then Hiashi and Hanabi stood up and had started clap. Sooner the whole crowd started to clap and sooner the crowd were cheering.

"He won he actually won!, way to go Naruto!" Sakura shouted and cheered for her teammate.

"I knew he win, that Naruto will never stays down *munch*" Choji said as he ate his second bag of chips and opened a third one.

"Well i gotta admit i thought Naruto was in trouble but being called the number one unpredictable Ninja he lives up to it" Ino said as she too was clapping.

"Whoo-hoo that's the way to do it Naruto!" Kiba howled and yelled out as he too cheered.

Hinata had smiled as her crush not only did he just win but had saved and had pulled Neji to see the light.

("No way Neji lost") the stunned Tenten had thought.

("Thank you Naruto, you did something i couldn't do...i think it's time for Neji to learn the truth.") Hiashi had thought while he wiped a few tears away. "Hanabi i want you to find your sister I'll be back." Hiashi told Hanabi as he softly ruffled Hanabi's hair something he never had did.

Hanabi smiled, "yes tou-sama" said Hanabi as she went to find her sister.

*whistle" damn that brat had just destroyed the Hyuga." Anko said

"His plans were creative too, but i'm mostly interested is what he did with those two mysterious chakra balls, i had never in my life seen a ninja do that before, what about you Kurenai." Said/asked Asuma.

"Well i'm not sure myself, but i do know whatever he did that water dragon it had much more power plus to only use a single hand sign to summon a water dragon, that has never been seen since the Nidaime hokage also we can't forget that silver chakra, i felt it from up here and it was powerful then the Sandaimes chakra." Said Kurenai shocking the jonins.

"Well Naruto had shown a tremendous amount of skill as well as his taijutsu, he truly has the flames of youth, don't you agree Lee.! Gai shouted.

Yes Gai-sensei not only did he show that if you train hard you could overcome anything, but he also showed that a deadlast can beat a genius if you work harder.

"Thats the spirit Lee!" Gai shouted as he smiled his bright shining teeth.

"Well, all in all the match that was pretty damn good match." Anko said.

•in the hokage booth•

Hiruzen smiled down at Naruto. Naruto had show the people he was no monster. He was though mostly surprised at Naruto's control of water, he had done something he had not seen since his sensei the Nidaime hokage died, pulling water out of air. But he mostly wanted to know about those strange black and white chakra balls, maybe Naruto can explain to him after the chunin exams. ("Minato you and Kushina would be proud of your son if you were here") Hiruzen knowing they were watching.

The disguised Orochimaru, was now intrigued in Naruto's new ability.

("Amazing he has the same ability as the Nindaime, but i'm more interested in those strange chakra balls, the chakra felt strong, stronger than my own, i must find out that power, with that and the sharingan, I'll be a step close to immortality") Orochimaru had chuckled disturbingly.

•back in the arena•

As Neji was put on a stretcher he had been thinking of Naruto's words.

("Maybe he is right, have i been truly that blind. i had almost had let Fate control me and had almost fell into darkness...Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja that controls his life, thank you Naruto Uzumaki.") Neji had a small smile he silently thanking Naruto as he passed out.

Naruto had picked up his trench coat and had left the arena as he heard a lot of cheers. he couldn't help but have a goofy smile.

"Did you see that i won i did it i couldn't of done it if it wasn't for you and jii, training, Kurama.

"No kit we may had showed you and had helped you with controlling your chakra and elements but the plan and attacks were all you." Kurama admitting the truth.

"I agree with Kurama Naruto, it was all you, your plan, attacks and strategies were all you. Jin said.

Naruto blushed a little at the comments, but soon he was with the rest of the crew next to Shikamaru he finally fell down on his butt and just sigh at relief. He looked up at Shikamaru and gave him a heads up nod as he smiled.

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Naruto you're such a troublesome now blond red head ninja." Shikamaru said.

Naruto laughed as the next match was called.

(Same as canyon)

Naruto had sigh at Shikamaru giving up, but of course what do you expect from a Nara.

•in the hokage booth•

"Sir Sasuke Uchiha has not shown up yet, what should we do we already held it off once we can't show favorites it'll look bad for Konoha." A jonin whispered to the Hokage.

(Sigh) ("Kakashi i have no choice but to disqualify Sasuke because of your habit") Hiruzen finally having enough of Kakashi excuses. "Tell Genma Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified."

"Sandaime-sama, a lot of people have come to see the Uchiha boy but it seems the crowd are still in excitement after the Uzumaki boys match perhaps i have a solution. The Uzumaki boy is strong, maybe stronger as the Uchiha boy. Why not switch them. The Uzumaki boy against Gaara, im sure the Daimyo would love the idea and so would the crowd plus it would show both of our Daimyos our villages strength and alliance, How does that sound." Said the disguise Orochimaru.

Hiruzen had thought about it. the crowd was still shaken after Naruto's match. The strength that Naruto had showed in his matched proved he was ready for anything.

"Hmmm, we shall see what the Daimyo's say." Hiruzen said as he turned to the Jonin who nod his head as the jonin left.

"A wise decision, Sandaime-Sama." Said the disguised Orochimaru.

~5 min later~

A jounin appeared next to Genma whispering something, Genma nod his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a special request from both the Daimyo's of the Wind and Fire country. The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the sand match will not happen. However Naruto Uzumaki will be switch to face Gaara of the sand." Genma announced causing cheers and boos but they were cheered out.

•With the crowd•

"What!, what about Sasuke-kun! " screamed Ino.

"Ino this is bad, remember what that Gaara did-" Sakura was cut off as Lee approached the group. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, if Naruto can beat Neji. He can beat Gaara. Naruto has proved to a lot of people that he can do the impossible." Lee said as he gave a thumbs up smiling Gai pose.

Sakura had looked down still worried but. Lee was right, Naruto has done the impossible.

•with the finalist•

"Well i guess its my turn." Naruto said as he breathed to calm down.

"Do not fret kit. Shukaku may be crazy, but he is clumsy and careless, that's why he was considered weak out of all our sibling...well in my opinion." Kurama confessed at the end.

Naruto and Jin sweatdrop.

'I think what Kurama is trying to say is to be careful, remember all the training paid off. This is your moment to the show everyone you are Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Jin Uzumaki founder of the Uzumaki clan." Jin told Naruto as Naruto clenched his fist and had his game face on.

"Let's do it." Naruto said as he disappeared in a shushin and appeared in the arena.

Gaara had sand shushin to the arena with a hungry bloodlust look in his eyes.

Genma had looked at the two..("these kids have that look that says they want kill each other, these two really take ninja duty serious or it's something else.") Genma thinking.

"You two ready?" Genma asked which got a nod from both opponents.

"Begin!" Genma declared and had jumped back.

At that moment Naruto disappeared which caused Gaara eyes wide in shock but soon he felt a blow behind looking behind nothing was there then another attack was in front then behind then side ways. Naruto was all around Gaara.

("He's fast like that last one.") Gaara thought as he was barely blocking the attacks.

•in the crowd•

"Man he's fast." Ino commented.

"Yea almost like lee." Sakura said.

"Yes Naruto show us your flames of youth!" Lee cheered.

"Man Akamaru we really need to step up our training, you with me." Said Kiba.

"Arf" Akamaru barked for yes.

Hinata had try not to worry too much but she had a bad feeling about this Gaara guy.

"Oneesan." A voice called out. Hinata had look and saw her sister. "Hanabi what are you doing here, where's father?" Hinata asked as she was confused.

"Tou-san left somewhere he said to find you that he be back." Hanabi said.

Hinata nod as she continued to watch the match.

Hanabi sat next to her sister and looked at her then at Naruto. ("Now i see why you like him oneesan.") Hanabi thought as she watched the match.

•in the arena•

Gaara had looked annoyed, as his sand protected him it had grabbed a hold of Naruto and flung him across the arena. Naruto had bit his thumb and swiped his blood across his arm. In a puff a smoke a beautiful silver katana, the metal was pure black but it had weird glowing sliver lines around the blade.

Stabbing it to the ground he had stopped himself before he hit the arena wall.

Gaara had sent out sand after sand but Naruto sliced through the sand like knife through hot butter. He had put his katana behind him and had dashed towards Gaara before disappearing. Gaara had not time to block as he turned around and saw Naruto appeared behind him and had slugged him in the jaw, skitting a few yards away.

•in the finalist box•

"Temari this is bad, Gaara had to use his sand shell because of that hit." Kankuro said concerned.

"I know and if this keeps up Gaara will lose control. Temari said fearfully.

•in the arena•

Gaara had stood there looking down for a minute. moments later her looks up with a crazy smile as he attacks this time with sand shuriken which Naruto deflect but..

"Sand tsunami" Gaara shouted as a wave full of sand to attack Naruto.

Naruto quickly summoned a shadow clone and both had went through some hand signs. Suiton:water torpedo dragon jutsu" Naruto said as a huge torpedo dragon attacked the sand turning it into mud.

Naruto then went through another hand sign "Kaiten: fireball barrage" Naruto said as multiple fireballs caught the mud and started to burn around, the flame covered around Gaara.

As the flames died down Gaara was in a ball of glass.

•in the crowd•

"Genius, the brat knew what would happen to sand, so he used attacked it for an advantage." Asuma said.

"Indeed a brilliant move, but somethings not right." Gai said.

•back in the arena•

The glass started to break and sand had leaked out.

Naruto quickly took his coat off and had jumped back a few yards.

("That sand is unlimited, so attacking the sand is useless.") Naruto thinking. Soon the glass fell apart and standing there was a cocoon sand.

•in the finalist•

"Temari that move." Kankuro said in fear

"He going to transform here." Temari said like her brother Kankuro in fear.

"I got a bad feeling about this Sakura." Said Ino.

"I do too but that doesn't mean Naruto will lose i believe in him." Sakura said.

"Im with Sakura-chan, after Neji's match, Naruto showed more than just strength." Lee said agreeing with Naruto.

•in the arena•

Naruto had got some shuriken and kunai and threw them at the sand cocoon. Which resulted as the kunai and shuriken bounced off the cocoon. Naruto sped towards the cocoon but stopped in his tracks as sand spike shot out around the cocoon. Naruto had jumped back and looked carefully at it.

(" breaking that sand won't be easy. I could use a powerful Ninjutsu but that be wasting my chakra, i'll have to use my katana.")

Naruto had grabbed his sword and cut his hand with it and dropped his blood on the blade he then held it with both his hands bring the blade close to him.

The crowd heard Naruto chanting strange language that only an Uzumaki member can only understand.

"With my blood. i call upon my ancestor of the Uzumaki clan. Of my fallen members with your strength guide my blade towards the path for i am an Naruto Uzumaki Descendant of Jin Ötsutsuki."

The blade had started to glow blue and soon it brighten.

I once more call the guidance of my clansman. Give my strength.

Soon Naruto opened his eyes and they glowed. He had charged at the cocoon. In a flash Naruto past the cocoon which he suffered a cut across his chest and the side of his face, but the cocoon still stood but.

"Uzumaki art: blade of judgement" Naruto said.

The crowd still were looking at the cocoon nothing happened.

("What is this feeling, this warm feeling.") Gaara thought but soon had felt drops of blood dripping down from his chest which cause Gaara eyes wide in shock and screamed.

"BLOOOOOOOOOD, IT'S MY BLOOOOOOD!" Gaara screamed which caused the audience to shiver in fear.

The cocoon had finally fell and standing there was something else. It had a tail and a beast like racoon face.

"Shit, Naruto get ready i feel lots of chakra signatures and their not good. Jin warned Naruto.

("I know, i feel it too") Naruto about to continue until.

BOOM!

Naruto quickly looked at the Kage booth.

"Grandpa!" Naruto called out. soon enough feathers had fell and had put the crowd to sleep. Soon enough Suna and Oto ninja's came out and attack.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto said confused as he released his chakra.

Naruto saw what was happening...it was war. A war he thought he would never see.

Naruto still had to deal with Gaara while Genma, Shikamaru and Shino were dealing with Gaara's siblings and sensei.

Gaara wanted more, he wanted to make Naruto Uzumaki make him prove his existence, he soon started to transform.

Naruto saw this and had called the guys out.

"Guys, get the hell out of here. Gaara's gonna transform into a Biju!" Naruto yelled out.

Everyone eyes went wide and had quickly jumped away leaving Naruto against Gaara.

Soon enough the sand had cleared and there was Shukaku.

Naruto had used his yin-yang release and had made a dimension that took Naruto and Gaara out of Konoha and outside the village.

•outside the village•

Naruto and the now fully Biju Gaara were outside of Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will be the one prove my existence!" Gaara called out and saw Naruto.

Naruto had saw this and had quickly went through the hand signs.

Gaara shot a wind bullet towards Naruto.

"steel release: steel wall" Naruto said as a huge wall like steel size of a tailed beast blocked the attack.

"Kurama juice me please." Naruto said

"You got it kit." Kurama said as he pumped his chakra worth of one tail to Naruto.

Naruto soon was covered in a red chakra tail cloak.

He then did some hand signs calling "summoning jutsu"

In a poof of smoke Gaara was tired of waiting and shot a wind bullet around the smoke. But when smoke cleared nothing was there.

Gaara had yelled until he felt a tap behind him.

Turning around Naruto soon met a huge fist which blasted Gaara a few yards away.

The bijuu Gaara had looked up and saw a kangaroo.

The Kangaroo had black fur, its chest had a scar and its body was muscular not too muscular. It had human like hands wrapped in bandages it had it had a pair of red shorts with a cigar in it's mouth with a red sleeveless jacket that said boss.

"Surprise motherfucker' the kangaroo said.

End of chapter 2

Author notes

(Longest chapter i did. Hope you guys liked it, review and please no flames. Peace.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys what's up just finished up with a chapter of the sage prophecy check it out, so i decided to work on this seeing a lot of people wait so I'll stop talking and get on with the story)

~warning i do not own Naruto~

Chapter 3: WAR PART 2 Naruto vs Gaara

Last time on the last Uzumaki Descendant.

Naruto and the now fully Biju Gaara were outside of Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will be the one prove my existence!" Gaara called out and saw Naruto.

Naruto had saw this and had quickly went through the hand signs.

Gaara shot a wind bullet towards Naruto.

"steel release: steel wall" Naruto said as a huge wall like steel size of a tailed beast blocked the attack.

"Kurama juice me please." Naruto said

"You got it kit." Kurama said as he pumped his chakra worth of one tail to Naruto.

Naruto soon was covered in a red chakra tail cloak.

He then did some hand signs calling "summoning jutsu"

Gaara was tired of waiting and shot a wind bullet around the smoke. But when smoke cleared nothing was there.

Gaara had yelled until he felt a tap behind him.

Turning around Gaara soon met a huge fist which blasted him a few yards away.

The bijuu Gaara had looked up and saw a kangaroo.

The Kangaroo had black fur, its chest had a scar and its body was muscular not too muscular. It had human like hands wrapped in bandages it had it had a pair of red shorts with a cigar in it's mouth with a red sleeveless jacket that said boss.

"Surprise motherfucker." the kangaroo said.

Now:

~on the kage booth roof~

The Kazekage was holding the Sandaime hostage as he held a kunai to his neck.

"Sandaime-sama!" A group of anbu's heading towards them until four sound Ninjas appeared on each corner of the rooftop.

"Everyone ready" Sakon preparing a barrier with his teammates.

"Ready." The other three Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru took positioned.

"Ninja art:four flame formation" the sound four created a purple barrier around them which blocked out the anbu's and had created another mini barrier around themselves.

~In the barrier~

The Sandaime can only look at the village being attacked. Never had her thought his would happen since the nine tails attack 14 years ago which costed a lot of lives. Now its war.. a war he thought he would never see or be in again.

"Why Kazekage-sama. what's this about?" Questioned the Sandaime.

"(Dark Chuckle) oh Sandaime-sama you are called the professor for a reason yes?, you must know why i'm doing this." The Kazekage pressing the kunai against the Sandaime throat.

"If this is about the problem between your village and about your Daimyo. Then please stop this war. We can find a peaceful solution instead of spilling innocent blood."

"You always were a soft old man... But then again you couldn't even kill me back then...Sarutobi-sensei." The Kazekage said as he grabbed his face.

Sarutobi had recognized the person as the Kazekage revealed himself.

"Orochimaru.." the Sandaime said bitterness.

"Oh..what's wrong Sarutobi-sensei. Aren't you happy to see your favorite student. I'm hurt" Orochimaru said mockingly.

"You were my favorite student. Until you fell so far into darkness." Said the Sandaime.

"Oh come now sensei. It's been so long since we saw each other and this is how you welcome home your favorite student." Orochimaru dark chuckling.

"I take it there's more than you want then revenge? ." Said the Sandaime.

"(Chuckle) i can see why you are also called the professor for a reason. Yes i am. You see the sharingan is really a special Doujutsu. Imagine learning all the jutsu's in the world..." Orochimaru licking his lips.

"So you are after Sasuke Uchiha's sharingan. But why didn't take them when you fought his team?'" Questioned Hiruzen.

"You know the side effect of the sharingan user if he isn't an Uchiha his chakra will constantly decrease like Hatake. Although i can reverse the side effect. But i want something more." Orochimaru with a evil grin.

"What do you mean-" Hiruzen stopped and his eyes went wide in shock. "You-you-you've been using that kinjutsu." Sarutobi in pure shock.

"Bravo sensei, bravo. I have finally have perfected that jutsu. And as you now see the results.." Orochimaru smirked.

"Orochimaru...never had i thought you would fall so further into darkness." Hiruzen regretting not finishing him off years ago.

"You should feel proud sensei. Your student has found a way to do something that many ninja's would want." Orochimaru said mockingly.

"Before you kill me. Why did you want to see Naruto fight Gaara? I had thought you would want to see Sasuke's match." Questioned Hiruzen.

"Oh...(chuckle) well you see after the Uzumaki's boy's match i was intrigued by those chakra balls he had summoned. I know well you felt it's power. But i think i may know something that you will be surprised at."

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen confused.

"The ancient chant he did i translated. It was a old Uzumaki language that only the Uzumaki clan members can know." Orochimaru surprising his sensei.

"How do you know this?, like you said only a Uzumaki clan member can only know." Hiruzen said.

"Oh i did but who said i knew them. Maybe i had another Uzumaki translate the language." Orochimaru said getting another shock from his sensei.

"How is that possible?" Hiruzen questioned.

"A girl name Karin was brought to me from my Ninja's who killed her parents in the grass country. I had ran a blood test on her and found out she was a Uzumaki. Since then she has been loyal to me. When the Uzumaki boy used the language i instantly translated it. (Dark Chuckle) Who would have figured The Jinchuuriki brat was descendant of Jin Ötsutsuki the second brother of the Rikudo Sennin." Orochimaru licking his lips.

Hiruzen was shocked. His surrogate grandson was the descendant of Jin Ötsutsuki. But who ever knew the Rikudo Sennin had another brother.

"I couldn't get Naruto because of that damn Bijuu, but with Sharingan I'll be able control the beast and claim my prize."

Orochimaru had then felt a KI, before he had the chance to figure it out who it came from. Hiruzen had broke loose from Orochimaru vise and had slammed the back of his elbowed to Orochimaru stomach and then had delivered a spinning kick to Orochimaru face blasting him a couple yards away.

The Sandaime knuckles were white as he clenched his fist.

"You have the nerve...to come to my village...attack my people...my family...i made a mistake those years ago but today i will correct that mistake." Sarutobi pulling off his Hokage robe and had his long sleeve black ninja attire with his helmet that had the leaf village symbol.

"(Chuckle) oh..i guess play time is over." Orochimaru taking he kage robe off. Wearing his sound attire.

Both student and teacher had a stand off. Locking dead on eachother. Slowly the rooftop started to crack and the atmosphere was heavy due to the amount of chakra Orochimaru and the Sandaime were leaking out. Soon enough both had charged at eachother.

~Back with Naruto~

(AMV zero signal by fear factor aka MK scorpion vs Johnny cage fight song)

Bijuu Gaara stood up and had laughed like a psycho.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YES NARUTO UZUMAKI. YOU ARE THE ONE TO PROVE MY EXISTENCE! Roared Gaara.

"Man this motherfucker is psycho. I think we should beat some sense into him. what do you say partner?." The kangaroo getting ready to attack.

"Couldn't agree with you more Cain-sama, give me some wind." Naruto going through some hand signs.

The Kangaroo now known as Cain had locked his fist back and had thrusted a punch which released a forceful of wind that was in a shape of a fist.

'Katon: dragon missiles" Naruto shot out a flaming dragon towards the wind fist. Soon enough the fist was on fire. The attack struck the bijuu Gaara in the chest leaving a hole.

Gaara looked down at his chest and looked backed up and just laughed as the chest closing up.

"Damn that didn't work." Cursed Naruto.

Cain was looking at the beast and saw Gaara doing a hand sign which Cain recognized which made his eyes widen and instantly told Naruto to get ready.

"Playing possum jutsu" Gaara instantly fell asleep

"You may want to hold on tight bud. The boy used a jutsu that will temporarily unleash Shukaku unless we wake him up."

Soon enough the eyes of Shukaku glowed yellow as he was awoken.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh im free baby. Finally free" Shukaku roared as he looked around and spotted Naruto."

"Futon: drilling air bullets" Shukaku shooting out multiple air bullets.

"Hold on tight." Cain told Naruto as he hopped over and dodging the bullets.

"Eat this." The kangaroo stomped the ground causing a chunk off of the ground to appear in a ball. Cain had jumped and swung his tail hitting the ball of earth like it was a baseball.

The earth ball had struck Shukaku which had dazed him a little. Using the moment Cain had jumped and delivered a superman punch.

Shukaku had grabbed Cain swung and threw him back.

Cain had landed safely. "The only way to defeat Shukaku is to wake up his host. Now that's gonna be a pain in the ass." Cain said.

Thinking of a plan. Naruto had idea.

"Cain hold out you hand out" ordered Naruto as he summoned out his chakra. Soon enough Naruto had used his yin-yang release. A golden chain appeared in Cain's hand.

Shukaku again had again shot out wind bullets but Cain hopped out of the way and had swung the chain wrapping it around Shukaku's neck.

"Naruto go." Commanded Cain.

Naruto jumped off the kangaroo head and had sped towards Gaara.

Shukaku had pulled and tried to break free from the chain.

At the last resort. Shukaku had open it's Mouth creating a small purple sphere ball.

("Kit do something. Shukaku is crazy. He is trying to use the bijuu bomb.)

Naruto's eyes went wide. ("Shit!") Naruto again used his yin-yang release.

Shukaku bijuu bomb was complete and had blasted it towards Naruto and the village.

Soon enough Naruto had created a vortex that had suck the bijuu bomb and had send it away from Konoha. As the bomb hit somewhere in the fire country the attack could still be seen from miles away.

Naruto was now close to Gaara. He had gathered a lot of chakra to his feet and had jumped up to Gaara. Shukaku had tried to swipe Naruto out of the way but Naruto had summoned out a chain from his his storage seal. But both ends had a spear tip. Naruto wrapped the chain around Shukaku's hand and had swung himself to Gaara.

Taking his chain. Naruto wrapped his knuckles with the chain and then with a small amount of chakra around the chain he had hit Gaara's jaw. The amount of force had Gaara flew off Shukaku.

"NOOOO, I JUST GOT HERE!" Shukaku screamed as he disintegrated.

(End amv)

Gaara fell down through some branches and had landed hard on his back. His head was bleeding bad where half of his face was nothing but blood red.

Naruto had landed on the ground safely but was sore. He had slowly walked over to Gaara.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara panicking.

"You know the pain...the pain of being alone...i had those eyes before...but i made friends...and they helped me...but if you ever harm them...I'll kill you." Naruto said coldly at the end as he continued walking towards him.

"Why...why would you go that far?" Gaara not understanding.

"Because... they saved from being alone...they saved me from my loneliness... Im sure you have someone precious to you. Your brother and sister...i'm sure you care about them...i'm sure they care about you...give them a chance." Naruto had stopped as Gaara's siblings Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara. As they were about to move.

"No...don't...it's over...he beat me..let's just go home." Gaara said tiredly.

Both Kankuro and Temari were shocked that Gaara admit defeat never have they thought would admit defeat.

"Ok Gaara." Kankuro said as he and Temari were helping Gaara up.

Naruto didn't attempt to stop them. As the sibling were about to leave. "Wait...here." Naruto tossing a scroll to Temari. "Those are sleeping tags, what's good about these tags i modify them not only will it help him sleep but it will also block out his bijuu chakra from taking over him." Naruto explaining to the siblings which shocked them now their little brother can sleep.

"Why though...why help?" Temari questioned.

"Because him and i are the same." Naruto said walking away.

"Cain-sama you think you can hop me to the stadium jiji may need help." Said. Naruto

"Alrighty come on." Naruto had jumped on Cain's pocket and then had hopped away.

The sibling all watched the Kangaroo hopped far away. They had took Gaara and headed back to Suna.

While they were jumping back to Suna they heard Gaara.

"Temari...Kankuro...im sorry"

Both sibling eyes went in shock but to mostly Temari, she had let out tears flow down her face, holding her little brother's hand which she was afraid to do when she was little. She now regretted her past. Her brother just wanted love and she never gave him any sibling love but maybe she has a second chance.

"It's alright Gaara." Kankuro said while Temari nod her head as they continued to Suna.

("Naruto Uzumaki...thank you") thinking Gaara as he was drifted to sleep while the sibling put the tag on him letting him sleep in peace for the first time since he was born.

~in the barrier~

Right now Hiruzen Sarutobi was in deep trouble for two reasons.

1\. Orochimaru had used a Kinjutsu the Edo Tensei which allows the user to bring a soul they choose and reanimate the sacrificing body to the original form the soul was once in.

2\. Orochimaru had brought back two of Konoha's legendary and powerful ninja's Hashirama Senju the former Shodaime hokage. And his brother Tobirama Senju the former Nindaime hokage.

"how does it feel sensei to see your old teachers im sure you must feel happy to see them." Said Orochimaru.

"You-you demon. they look just as the same as i remembered." Hiruzen let out a tears.

Have you ever felt the joy of fulfillment of humiliate of destroying the ones you once called sensei. No i suppose not-" BOOM! A loud explosion caught the two's attention.

The smoke had cleared and standing their was a kangaroo who looked towards the barrier.

"Cain-sama throw me up towards the barrier." Naruto ordered but Cain looked at him with a "you fucking serious" look which Naruto returned a face that said "does it look like im joking" look.

Cain had wrapped his tailed around Naruto And had threw him in the air towards the barrier.

("I hope this works") Naruto praying.

Naruto opened both his hand and had concentrated his chakra.

Soon enough the cloud started to move and the wind was picking up.

Naruto had then cocked his fist back "Futon: Fujin's hammer!" Naruto had sended a powerful wind force which had left a big hole the barrier. Wasting not time Naruto was in next to the Sandaime.

("That boy will become powerful as you were Jin. Looks like my part is done.") Cain had disappeared back home.

~in the barrier ~

"Jiji! You alright." Naruto asked

"Naruto what are you doing here?" The Sandaime surprised that Naruto had been able to get in.

"Saru, who is this young ninja. i sense the nine tails chakra in him." Questioned Tobirama.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki the third jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox." Hiruzen answering.

"Ah an Uzumaki just like Mito-chan... your chakra is just like her...so you must be her great grandson. " Hashirama smiling.

"But sensei you and Mito-sama had two children and later you both were grandparents of 2 grandkids Tsunade and Nawaki." Hiruzen confused.

"Yes Hiruzen that is true but technically i really had one daughter and technically 3 grandkids." Said Hashirama.

"I don't understand?" Hiruzen more confused.

"When Mito and i had our first child Serena at a young age we enjoyed being parents and were proud of it. Years later during the time i was building Konoha Mito and i decided to have another child being the youngest from our first child.

Doctors had pulled me aside and had told my dna was nowhere to be found in Kira when she was born. The dna of my clan were not as dominant as the Uzumaki clan genes were powerful. When i asked the doctors of how was Sareena Senju and Uzumaki if Mito dna were dominated my own. They said their was a 1% possible chance that one of our child would balance the Uzumaki and Senju gene. Even though Kira was technically not my daughter it didn't matter to me.

Later before i died Kira had a daughter named Kushina Uzumaki like her mother she was a full blood Uzumaki too" The explanation shocked them.

"We may not be related through blood. But you are a part of Mito-chan." Hashirama Smiled.

"We trust you can stop us Naruto Uzumaki. Prepare yourself." Tobirama trusting the young Ninja.

Naruto had nod as he was preparing for a battle...a long battle.

"Naruto are you sure about about fighting? Tobirama and Hashirama sensei were the most powerful Kages for a reason." Hiruzen asked.

"I'm in here already so i can't leave.. But most of all don't be a fool jiji." Naruto said Harshly which Hiruzen never heard Naruto say. "You may had been called the god of shinobi, but your my comrade...my leader...my friend...my only family" Naruto preparing for battle.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto stunned. This boy was no longer a loud mouth kid but a ninja who truly has inherit the will of fire just like his father. ("Minato Kushina, your son is on his way to become a legend.")

Hiruzen had then prepared himself. Biting his thumb he went through some hand signs. "Summoning jutsu: Monkey king Enma." Soon enough a puff of smoke appeared and standing their was a large monkey. The body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. It also wore a Konoha forehead protector. This was Enma boss of the Monkey contract

"It's you again." Enma snarled.

"You fool Sarutobi. You should of killed him when you had a chance." Enma said.

"Better late then never."

"It's too late." Enma said.

"Nothing is too late to stop him." Naruto stepped forward.

"Hiruzen is that?"

"Hm yes this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi introduce Enma to Naruto.

('He looks like his old man... gots guts too just like him.")

"Greetings Naruto i'm Enma king of the monkey boss of the monkey contract." Enma greeted Naruto.

"A pleasure Enma-sama but it looks like the further introduction will have to wait as i see a dead man walking" Naruto held his sword in his right hand and in his left was his double spear edge chain. locking his cold silver blue eyes towards Orochimaru which had send him chills down his spine.

"Hm i like this kid already Hiruzen, lets go!" Enma was now fired up.

'Right transform Enma, battle mode."

"Right!" Enma in a puff of smoke transforming into a black staff.

"Today you die Orochimaru!" Naruto declared.

"(Chuckle) then come to me Naruto... show me the power of Jin Ötsutsuki. Orochimaru licked his lips as he commanded the Senju brothers to attack.

"Here they come Naruto."

Soon enough the ninja's had clashed.

End of chapter 3

(Author's note: hope you enjoyed the fight I'll try to get another chapter up asap also check out the sage prophecy new chapter. Review, like, fave the story, you all help me keep going so anyways i'm headed off and ill report back asap peace.)


	5. Chapter 5

(hello everybody it's naruto4life1994 i got a laptop so my story will be faster and more corrective i hope you enjoyed last chapter on the last uzumaki descendant i know it was short but i promise my story will be better now onto the story.)

chapter 4 WAR part 3.

last time on the last Uzumaki Descendant:"

We may not be related through blood. But you are a part of Mito-chan." Hashirama Smiled.

"We trust you can stop us Naruto Uzumaki. Prepare yourself." Tobirama trusting the young Ninja.

Naruto had nod as he was preparing for a battle...a long battle.

"Naruto are you sure about about fighting? Tobirama and Hashirama sensei were the most powerful Kages for a reason." Hiruzen asked.

"I'm in here already so i can't leave.. But most of all don't be a fool jiji." Naruto said Harshly which Hiruzen never heard Naruto say. "You may had been called the god of shinobi, but your my comrade...my leader...my friend...my only family" Naruto preparing for battle.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto stunned. This boy was no longer a loud mouth kid but a ninja who truly has inherit the will of fire just like his father. ("Minato Kushina, your son is on his way to become a legend.")

Hiruzen had then prepared himself. Biting his thumb he went through some hand signs. "Summoning jutsu: Monkey king Enma." Soon enough a puff of smoke appeared and standing their was a large monkey. The body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. It also wore a Konoha forehead protector. This was Enma boss of the Monkey contract

"It's you again." Enma snarled

"You fool Hiruzen. You should of killed him when you had a chance." Enma said.

"Better late then never."

"It's too late." Enma said.

"Nothing is too late to stop him." Naruto stepped forward.

"Hiruzen is that?"

"Hm yes this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi introduce Enma to Naruto.

('He looks like his old man... gots guts too just like him.")

"Greetings Naruto i'm Enma king of the monkey boss of the monkey contract." Enma greeted Naruto.

"A pleasure Enma-sama but it looks like the further introduction will have to wait as i see a dead man walking" Naruto held his sword in his right hand and in his left was his double spear edge chain. locking his cold silver blue eyes towards Orochimaru which had send him chills down his spine.

"Hm i like this kid already Hiruzen, lets go!" Enma was now fired up.

'Right transform Enma, battle mode."

"Right!" Enma in a puff of smoke transforming into a black diamond hard bo staff.

"Today you die Orochimaru!" Naruto declared.

"(Chuckle) then come to me Naruto... show me the power of Jin Ötsutsuki. Orochimaru licked his lips as he commanded the Senju brothers to attack.

"Here they come Naruto."

Soon enough the ninja's had clashed.

Now:

Hiruzen vs Hashirama

"Katon: dragon flame bomb." Hiruzen shooting out flaming explosive dragons.

Hashirama had easily dodge the moves and had made a snake hand sign "Mokuton wood tentacles." multiple wood tentacles shot out towards Hiruzen. but Hiruzen had counter and smashed them as he twirled his now long transform bo staff.

"Your skills have grown Saru-chan." Hashirama commented.

"Thank you sensei." Hiruzen went through 4 hand signs. "Katon: dragon flame breathe." Hiruzen blowing out fire like flamethrower.

Going through 2 hand signs "Doton: earth dome." a earth dome had surrounded Hashirama and had protect him from the attack.

The flame had died down. Hiruzen saw roots growing around him. Soon enough Hiruzen was caught by a root branch wrapping around his ankles. soon some trees had shot out of the ground trapping hiruzen inside the now dense forest.

Hiruzen hands and ankles were trapped and his companion Enma was trapped too. Hiruzen had struggled to get break free but with no luck.

Hashirama had broke out of his earth Dome and ran to Hiruzen. tree climbing the forest he had charged at Hiruzen.

Seeing his summoner in trouble. Enma used all the ounce of strength he had and had broke free from the roots.

As Hashirama closed in. Enma had jumped out and spin kicked to the side of Hashirama head which had send him through a tree deep in the forest.

Wasting no time Enma had ran to Hiruzen and had ripped the roots freeing Hiruzen.

"Are you alright Hiruzen?' Enma helped up his summoner.

"I am now. thank you my friend." Hiruzen standing up.

The Shodaime was coming towards them.

"Lets go." Hiruzen ran towards his former sensei while Enma had changed back into his staff form which was now large.

Hiruzen smashed the staff into Hashirama stomach and had turned around and swung his staff and had connected Hashirama face sending him crashing through the forest.

Taking no rest Hiruzen had threw Enma through the air and ran to where his sensei crashed and had unleashed another dragon breathe all around the forest were Hashirama was trapped. As he grabbed enma he had Jumpes out of the forest he saw the whole place burn trapping Hashirama.

As the fire died down Hashirama body was nowhere to be found. Their should be something left after the attack.

Soon enough he had found the body but the body turned to ashes as it revealed to be a Mokuton clone.

Sarutobi had put up his bo staff up as he turned around and saw Hashirama hand was glowing blue and had launched a punch towards him. Luckily the bo staff had protected him but the force had send him back.

Hiruzen may had blocked the blow but the amount of force had still had hurt his chest.

"Are you alright Enma." Hiruzen asked his partner.

"Yeah but the blow was hard. I thought for sure i would break.'" Panting Enma. "So thats the legendary strength of Hashirama Senju...no wonder he was called the Shinobi No Kami. (God of shinobi)

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes Hashirama-sensei was no push over when it comes to battles. Let's hope Naruto is faring against Tobirama-sensei. Tobirama sensei was also no pushover too but he was a little more brutal trust me." Hiruzen said seeing his sensei speed towards them.

("Be safe Naruto.") Hiruzen wishing Naruto luck as he charged at his sensei with Enma.

Naruto vs Tobirama.

Naruto was clashing blades with the Nidaime. Never had Naruto thought he would face off against or cross blade with the Nidaime Hokage and his Raijin no Ken. (sword of the thunder god) as it turns out the one that Tobirama was now wielding was the true Raijin no Ken. The other one that Aoi Rokusho had was made for small battles but when the ninja war happened Tobirama would take the sword. When he died he had ordered the true sword to be buried with him as if he knew something would happen to it in the future.

Right now Naruto and the Nidaime Hokage were pushing and attacking each other back and forth with their blades. Naruto's sword was light so it was easy for him to attack from all directions to do slashes. But Tobirama was a pretty skilled sword user for a reason. He had had blocked the multiple slashes that Naruto had sent. Soon the their blade clashed pressing against each other.

"Interesting sword you have uzumaki-san." commented the Nidaime hokage.

"Thank you Nidaime-sama. it was built by my ancestor Jin Otsutsuki. the first leader and the one who built the Uzumaki clan."

"So what Mito said was true.. she had always said that the Rikudo Sennin had another brother and that she was a direct descendant of him. i didn't believe her at first till she showed me the Uzumaki tablet." Tobirama jumped backed.

"Uzumaki Tablet?" Naruto raised an eyebrow confuse but didn't let his guard down.

" Yes..but i think you must read it and see it for yourself." Tobirama doing one hand sign as Naruto did too.

"Suiton:Water Dragon Jutsu." both Naruto and Nidaime called out as they both summoned their water dragons.

Both of the water dragons had collide causing a big splash explosion causing water to fall like rain.

"Hyton: (ice style) Wolf Fang Avalanche." Naruto said as he turned the rain to ice and formed a pack of 4 ice wolf and had commanded the pack to attack.

The pack had went into different direction to attack. Tobirama had his sword and charged his chakra into it causing the sword to be covered in white lightning. he had slashed the wolves in half left and right. a wolf behind Tobirama had bit his shoulder.

Ignoring the pain Tobirama threw the wolf and slashed it. the final wolf jumped at Tobirama. But Tobirama had stabbed the wolf causing it to melt.

"You have perfect water control. Im suprise someone else could match up with my own water control." Tobirama was also impressed of Naruto ability of Hyton he charged at Naruto.

Naruto had put his sword away and now unwrapped his double edge spear chain whip around his left arm

Naruto had started to whipping the chain around him creating distance between him and Tobirama.

Naruto had a opening and whipped the chain around him forcing Tobirama to dodge the attack. Failing to see the attack. Naruto had try roundhouse kicked Tobirama but. Tobirama had caught his leg and had threw a Punched to Naruto's chest which had connected and had threw Naruto back.

Tobirama had instantly vanished in a blink of an eyes. causing Naruto's eye's to go wide in shock.

Next thing happens Naruto gets the wind knocked out of him as he looks and sees the Nidaime's foot drove into his stomach sending him crashing across the roof.

Naruto groaned as he got up shaking off the pain. his vest was torn diagonally leaving the top half gone, his hair was now running wild due to his hair tie gone.

("How did he?") Naruto was confused until he saw his sword handle with a mark.

("Thats Jutsu was like hiraishin except he never left a trail or used a weapon to get closer.")

Naruto body was healing at a fast rate thanks to Kurama.

("Thanks Kurama.") Naruto thanking Kurama.

("no problem kit.")

("Be careful Naruto. All summonings has a weakness. You just have to find it") said jin.

("Yeah. but their reanimated so it's impossible to kill them from what Kurama told me when i was learning under the month with the both of you.")

("Their is a way to destroy them.") Kurama said.

Naruto looked at Kurama. "how?" Naruto asked.

(i know a jutsu called the dead demon consuming seal...but it comes with a big price...the user not only sends the enemy soul to the shinigami stomach where the soul is trapped forever but...the user's soul is also consumed the after using the jutsu." shocking Naruto.

"...or he can use the prayer to the shinigami." Said Jin

"the prayer to the shinigami?" Questioned Naruto

"Do you really think he can do it?" Kurama questioned.

"What are you guy's talking about? " Naruto asked.

Kurama turned to Naruto and answered.

"The blade you wield is perfect for the jutsu. The jutsu was called the prayer to the shinigami. It was invented by your grandfather here." Kurama pointing his tail towards Jin. "The jutsu was forbidden though. It's like the jutsu i mention but the user does not die however...Using the jutsu you can seal the soul in your blade to sacrifice to the shinigami Not just any souls but strong ones like the Senju's. If you fail to seal or sacrifice the soul ...The Shinigami will devourer the user's soul instead." Finished Kurama.

Naruto was thinking of the big risk...but no matter what Naruto knew about sacrifice for the people they love or care for just like the Ninja's that are fighting in this war.

"How do i do the jutsu?" Naruto asked as he had those determination eyes which gave Kurama a big grin and Jin a

~With Hinata~

Hinata had broke through the sleeping genjutsu with her Byakugan and had awoken Kiba and Akamaru. While she carried her little sister. The four (which counted Hanabi and Akamaru.) Were heading to the Hospital.

"How close are we Hinata?" Kiba running behind Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Byakugan searching for the hospital.

"Wh-where close Kiba...wait!" Hinata exclaimed at the end stopping Kiba which confused him until Akamaru had started to sniff and bark. Which alerted Kiba as he sniffed."Hinata i smell some oto and suna ninja's right behind us."

"I-i see some of them coming towards us." Hinata holding her sister tightly.

("Fuck we're trap.") Cursed Kiba. "Akamaru let's get ready. Hinata take your sister and hide i'm gonna try to hold them off." Kiba said as he preparing as his partner did too.

"Wait Kiba!" Kiba looked at Hinata as she handed him her little sister.

"I-i-im tired of always backing down and letting you or Shino protect me. I-i'm tired of being weak!" Hinata had activated her Byakugan with a lot of chakra but something happened next. the lavender pupil had turned to blue with a blue and white flower like -iris. "I'm tired of hiding and running away. Im going to stop running!" Hinata burning with determination.

Kiba looked shocked at Hinata never had he thought Hinata would have the courage to face the enemies head on. It seems Naruto's determination must have build Hinata a lot of confidence.

The suna and oto ninjas came out and surrounded the four with their kunais out.

"Well well look what we have here. couple of wannabe ninjas." One of the sound ninja started to approach them.

"Stay back." Hinata warned the sound ninja coldly.

But the man didn't seems to listen.

"Im warning you...or else." Hinata giving one last warning this time the voice sounded colder

The sound ninja had then charged at Hinata.

She had easily dodged and had delivered a four palm strike to the sound ninjas chest sending him crashing to his allies.

All the ninjas had jumped and threw their kunais all around the four.

"Protection eight trigrams sixty-four palms." Hinata whispered as she had started to spin and had created a sphere made from streams of chakra from her palms which were thin and sharp around her, Kiba, Akamaru and Hanabi.

the kunais where slice to pieces as soon as they made contact.

As she stopped spinning, two suna and Oto ninjas ran towards Hinata and the other four charged at Kiba. Akamaru was in his Kiba transformation ready to defend his owner.

Hinata had extended her arms out and had open her her palms and closed her eyes. as the Oto and Suna where close. her eyes snapped opened and had glowed for a second as the enemies were repelled back by an unknown force.

Hinata's eyes changed back to her Byakugan but they deactivate as she dropped on her knees panting from exhaustion.

Kiba had ran to Hinata by her side with Akamaru.

"Are you alright? your eyes changed blue for a minute what was that?" Kiba helped up Hinata up.

"i-i-i don't know. i barely can remember anything.' Hinata was too exhausted.

"let's kills these kids and get it over with." one of the ninjas said as they charged at Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru were getting ready to use the Gatsuga.

"Eight trigrams air palm." two voices called out as the enemies were blasted away from a powerful gust of wind.

Neji and Hiashi appears in front of Kiba and Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji ran to help hinata up. "are you alright?' neji helping hinata up.

"Y-yes Neji-niisan just exhausted." Hinata barely standing up.

"Kiba Neji, take hinata with Hanabi. I'll hold the enemies off."

Hiashi ordered.

"But Hiashi-sama-" "No Neji go... protect Hinata." Hiashi ready to hold the enemies off.

Neji looked at him for a moment.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji carried Hinata while he looked at Kiba and both had left to the hospital.

The enemies were standing up and see Hiashi and had charged in without thinking.

Hiashi had spun around in blue a sphere protecting him and had deflecting the enemies.

"You made a mistake in attacking the leaf village." Hiashi Byakugan blazing.

"Hiashi-sama!" Ko and a bunch of other Hyuga's ran besides him.

"Just in time. My clan let's show the enemies why you don't attack the leaf village." Hiashi as declared. "Hai." Many Hyuga's charged at the enemies

~with Sakura,Ino and Choji~

Sakura, Ino and Choji were gathering all the civilians with the jonins. When the invasion had started she had broke free from the genjutsu and had helped ino and Choji out. They had planned to find Naruto at first but the jonins had wanted them to help gather the civilians to safety. They had saw the battle between a giant Kangaroo and against a giant Tanuki. They had saw Naruto riding the kangaroo towards the stadium. ("stay safe Naruto.") Sakura silently wishing her friend luck and hopes to be alive.

~Hiruzen vs Hashirama~

Hashirama delivered a solid kick to Hiruzen but he had turned to a log.

Looking above. Hashirama saw Hiruzen coming down with his staff. he had blocked the attack but it put him on one knee.

Enma had then shot out a solid punch which sent him crashing.

"How you holding up Enma?" Hiruzen knowing his partner must be sore after blocking so many attack.

Enma changed back to his form but he was on his knee as he was bruised up from body to face. "I'll be honest i'm sore as hell and to tell the truth i don't think i can last much longer." Enma said.

"There's one chance to stop Orochimaru madness...i'll have to use that jutsu." Hiruzen said while Enma eyes went wide. "Hiruzen..you know the price of using that jutsu." Enma warning Hiruzen of the consequences of using the dead demon consuming seal.

"I know my friend. But i made a mistake years ago letting Orochimaru go and i'm going to pay for it. But i won't go down until i drag Orochimaru with me." Hiruzen gripping his fist tight.

Enma looked at his partner. "Are you sure?" Enma asked.

The Sandaime nod. Enma look at his long time summoner. "You may have been a foolish old man...but you were the best Summoner to my clan for a long time. Lets finish this fight together one more time Hiruzen." Enma transforming back to his stance form was.

"Right." Hiruzen charged at his sensei.

~Naruto vs Tobirama~

Right now Naruto had wrapped the chain around Tobirama and had started to swing and drag him around the roof. After a minute. Naruto had threw Tobirama against the Barrier hard.

But before the contact was made Tobirama had again teleported again. Causing Naruto to be on guard and beware of his surroundings. He had cut chakra of his ears and had closed his eye's.

Feeling goosebumps on his back he had quickly drew his sword. As he was drawing it he had unleashed a wind slash as he turned around. And saw Tobirama block the attack but Naruto had not finished yet. He had had swung and caught Tobirama sword.

Both Ninja's were pulling eachother back. At the moment Naruto had added Chakra to his muscles as he now pulled the sword with Tobirama towards him. As they were coming. Naruto had his right hand covered in wind chakra and had connect Tobirama's jaw which had also shredded half his face and send him crashing.

("I hope his works.") Naruto on his knees holding his sword up with both his hands on the handle

"Pages turning in the breeze.

Names and dates written with ease,

"Creatures not worthy of breathe."

Tobirama was reforming back.

Each has chosen their own death.

The sword was glowing a pale green color.

"The spirit that had been slained by your blade had met their fate as you consumed many greedy and innocents sacrificing souls.

Tobirama grabbed his sword and had teleported

Corrupted souls will come As the blade i wield will be blessed upon by you Shinigami-Sama

Soon the sword had turned bright

"As i slay the souls were forever they shall be in the stomach of the Shinigami forever."

Tobirama appeared with his sword using his move the flying thunder god slash.

"Amen." Naruto said quietly as he opened his eyes and had quickly and barely blocked the attack.

Naruto had then started to again slash but had added his wind chakra to the tip making a sharper

Naruto had attacked relentlessly as Tobirama was dodging and blocking the attacks.

Tobirama had then return with his own attacks but Naruto had also blocked and dodge the attacks.

Naruto shot his chain around Tobirama. But Tobirama had caught it but another chain had wrapped around his left arm as a shadow clone emerged from the ground hold the chain. Another clone had emerged and had wrapped the chain around his right arm.

Naruto had to do finish. He had quickly summoned a shadow clone and had told it to swing him and launch him at the Nidaime. Which the clone complied as the clone added chakra to the muscle. He had grabbed Naruto and had started to swing him fast and at that moment the clone had released him.

Naruto brought his sword straight as he flew towards him.

The blade had pierced Tobirama's Heart, which shocked Tobirama.

The body started to crumple away.

"You did well Uzumaki-san. You truly possess the will of fire like Hashirama." Tobirama congratulate Naruto.

"Thank you Nidaime-sama. I'm very sorry for doing this." Naruto said with a little regret.

"It's alright Naruto-san. Sometimes there are sacrifices for the greater good...Good luck Naruto-san." Tobirama finally crumbling away and revealed to the Oto girl from the chunin exams.

Naruto had clenched his fast so tight the drew blood as his digged into his paws.

("Grandpa may need help.") Naruto took off to help Hiruzen.

~Hiruzen vs Hashirama~

Sarutobi had blasted a fireball at Hashirama which Hashirama dodged easily. "Mokuton: smothering binding technique." Hashirama arm had turned into several wooden tendrils capturing Hiruzen but Hiruzen had turned into mud indicating he had switched with a earth clone that he must had hid.

Hiruzen appeared behind Hashirama and had slammed his bo staff into Hashirama back but Hashirama body turned to wood.

Hiruzen was shocked and had barely dodge Hashirama Punch.

But Orochimaru was behind Hiruzen and had kicked him in the back sending the Sandaime away.

Hiruzen was down struggling to get up. His helmet was chipped, his long sleeve was torn from the right. Enma was back in his form and just like Hiruzen he was down.

"Jiji!"

Hiruzen turned and saw Naruto.

"Naruto? What happen between you and Tobirama-sensei?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto helped him up.

"Long story short i barely won." Said Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at the boy there was not kidding. Tobirama was a powerful ninja and looking at Naruto it must have been a tough fight.

Enma had stood up as Naruto helped him up.

"Are you still planning on using that jutsu Hiruzen?" Naruto got a confused look. "What jutsu?" Questioned Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "Im planning on using the dead demon consuming seal on Orochimaru." Hiruzen told Naruto.

"Don't jiji! you know the price of using that Jutsu." Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto confused. "How do you know that Naruto? The only ones who knew the price of using the jutsu are me, my student jiraiya and the fourth."

"No time jiji we need a snake to skin." Naruto holding his sword ready to fight.

Hiruzen looked at Enma who nodded and transformed back into his weapon form.

"Naruto..let me handle Orochimaru." Naruto wanted to protest until Hiruzen glared at him.

"I made a mistake of not finishing him off years ago. All the blood he had spilled of the innocents are on mine as well. I will correct my sins and finish him off. No one will kill him but me." What Naruto looked and heard was no longer his surrogate jiji. No for a minute he heard 0 the god of shinobi and one of the most powerful ninja in all the elemental countries.

Naruto had decided to honor his jiji decision.

"Alright jiji...come back alive." Naruto charged and Hashirama and had started to leading Hashirama away.

Teacher and students were staring at each other facing off.

"I guess it just us now sensei. No matter I'll be glad to kill you with my own hands." Orochimaru opened his mouth wide as he summoned out his sword of Kusanagi.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru had clashed.

~Naruto vs Hashirama~

"Tell me Naruto-san how did you defeat my brother?"

Naruto looked down. "Im sorry Shodaime-sama but i used a ancient Uzumaki jutsu and sealed your brother inside my blade but i must sacrifice it to shinigami."

"I see." Hashirama looked down. Naruto had felt a load of guilt until.

"So you must had used the prayer to the shinigami. Tobirama must knew of this." The shodaime had unleashed a barrage of wooden spikes from underneath.

Naruto had dodge the spike left and right and had did a backflip as a wooden spike was inches away from piercing him.

While in the air he went through some hand signs "acid style: acid shower." Naruto spewed out slime of acid but Hashirama had create a wood dome but the acid melted it away but Hashirama was Not their.

Looking below he saw a wooden dragon come up at high speed.

With no time to react. The dragon struck Naruto up in the air where he hit the roof barrier and had fell down.

Naruto slowly stood up. His vest now was completely gone while his pants were a little torn.

Naruto had to use his sword to support him to stand up.

"You are one amazing shinobi Naruto-san." Hashirama Commented and had rushed towards Naruto.

"Thank you Shodaime-Sama." Naruto finally stood up and had charged at the Shodaime.

Both fist of the two shinobi's had collide and both were pushed back from both powers colliding.

Naruto had ran a flying kick which Hashirama dodge but as he turned he had blocked a high kick then unexpectedly another high kick which Hashirama barely blocked then another high kick happened but it had connected jaw. Naruto had then jumped and added chakra to his feet as he spined kick Hashirama's chest which sending him away.

Naruto was on his knees tired as hell and knew his chakra was running low he has to finish this fast.

A pillar shot out and struck Naruto's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Hashirama had then launched a punch to Naruto's face almost breaking his jaw.

Naruto had crashed to the barrier wall.

("Damn that punch hurt as hell.")

As he tried to not lose conscious he saw saw multiple pillars coming towards him.

He had barely dodge the attacks.

Naruto had ran and had grabbed his sword and charged at Hashirama.

Hashirama went through four hand signs "Mokuton ultimate wood dragon."

Hashirama had summoned out a giant wooden dragon as the dry roared and as it saw Naruto it shot toward him. Instead of running he had went head on towards the dragon.

As both Naruto and the dragon clash Naruto was already slicing through the dragon.

Naruto sword was just slicing through the wooden dragon. Naruto charged full speed.

Soon Naruto had completely sliced through dragon in half as he charged but he didn't stop there as he jumped and had impaled the heart with the blade.

Soon enough Hashirama was fading away.

"You truly have the will of fire within you. Your clan would have been proud. Your great grandma Mito-chan would have been proud and so would your mother. You will be a great hokage one day," Hashirama giving one last smile as he crumpled away.

The sword had collect the soul.

Naruto had then went to find Hiruzen.

Soon enough Naruto arrived but froze as he saw Orochimaru's Kusanagi through his surrogate grandfather chest but what had shocked him more was he had saw him using the dead demon consuming seal taking Orochimaru's arms as well as a part of his soul.

"Jiji!" Naruto ran next to Hiruzen but as he touched him he was cold. Naruto had tears coming down. the one person who was like family to him was gone.

"Damn you old man!" Orochimaru in anger but felt a large KI large enough to put the bijuu to shame.

"You...you did...this." Naruto's right arm was now covered in a dense silver chakra.

Orochimaru had try to get away until his neck was wrapped up by a chain which was held by Naruto. Naruto pulled Orochimaru with force and had Shattered his nose then Naruto had pulled back the chain which brought Orochimaru back and another punch was made this was repeated three more times until the last punch broke the chain and had send Orochimaru crashing.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" The sound four dropped the barrier and had help Orochimaru.

"Were leaving the invasion has fail retreat for now...i'll be seeing soon Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru and the sound four escaped as he shinigami was fading.

"Wait Shinigami-Sama i have a deal.

The shinigami had turned around as it's pitch dark eyes landed on Naruto.

"I don't deal with mortals." The Shinigami turned to leave.

"I wish to sacrifice Tobirama Senju soul as i prayed to you when my sword was blessed and i also have Hashirama Senju's soul. I want to exchange Hashirama soul for Hiruzen Sarutobi soul." Naruto said.

The Shinigami had stopped and thought about it. If the boy did use that jutsu. He knew Tobirama soul would be his. Hashirama was another rare soul the shinigami admired. He made the decision.

"Very well mortal hold out your blade." Ordered the shinigami.

Holding the sword up. The energy of souls he felt in the blade was being drained.

Shinigami had opened his paw and had released a bright small ball.

The bright light had shot into the Sandaime.

Enma watched in awe as the stab wound was slowly healing but what surprised him more was that Hiruzen started to look back around his thirties with no wrinkle or gray hair.

Hiruzen groaned as he opened his eye's and see's his partner.

"Enma..what happened?" Questioned the confused as the Sandaime groaned.

"You used the sealing jutsu and died but it seems the kid somehow convinced the shinigami to give back your soul plus your younger." Enma helped Hiruzen.

As the shinigami faded away. Naruto fell forward but the Sandaime Caught Naruto around his back.

"Are you alright Naruto."

"Yeah...tired..." Naruto drifted to sleep

The Sandaime chuckled. "Rest Naruto you deserve it." Hiruzen and Enma met up with the other in the arena.

Hiruzen and Enma appeared as the chunin, jounin and anbu gathered. But what shock them was the Sandaime looked much younger.

"Pops?" Asuma dumbfounded

"Yes Asuma-kun?"

"How do you look younger?" Asuma asked.

Hiruzen didn't want to tell them about Naruto convincing the Shinigami to give back his soul that would sound crazy.

"I don't know Orochimaru had hit me with a weird jutsu but i had counter it. But I'll worry about that later. What's the damage report tora.

"We lost some good jounins but most are alive the rest are unharmed."the purple hair anbu reported.

"Hokage-sama is Naruto-san alright." Asked Gai.

"Yes he's fine it's thanks to him i'm still alive."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? " asked Kurenai.

"Orochimaru had used the edo tensei and resurrected the Shodaime and the Nidaime, but Naruto had came through."

"Damn that brat really is an unpredictable Ninja" grinned Asuma.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" Questioned a chunin.

"We gather our fallen comrades. In two days will be held a funeral." Hiruzen looking down a moment but had looked up but we must be strong. Gather all the enemies if it suna throw them in jail if it's oto send them to ibiki and anko." Ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai" the Shinobi answered.

"I also-" the Sandaime would of continue if a leaf shushin was appearing in the arena.

Sasuke and Kakashi had appeared Kakashi looked up with a eye smile for a moment. "Yo-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as he felt a lot of KI. as he opened his eye he saw the stadium half destroyed and lot of pissed off Anbu, jounins and chunins. But more effect was coming from the Sandaime.

Laughing nervously "are we late?" Kakashi asked.

End of chapter 4

Author Note: Bet you didn't see that coming i hope this was a good fight remember to like or favorite or review. This is naruto4life1994 signing out


	6. vote

"Sorry guys i didn't put in announcement. should Naruto take Hinata with him to find tsunade with Jiraiya let me know I'm working on the chapter now so please put in a vote review thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

(Hello everybody welcome back i had a lot of commen the fight and they like it so i want to thank alot of you for liking or favoring the story. Now some are asking what's happening with Kakashi and Sasuke..well today you are gonna find out what happens to Kakashi. also People have ask me why am i not doing a Sakura bashing. Simple it's use too much plus i just can't see Sakura being a bitch i mean yeah when someone else writes a story they know how to make her a bitch. All in all i can't do Sakura bashing for i am not good on writing them. Anyways back to the story enjoy.

~i do not own Naruto~

Chapter 5: A letter from mom. The consequence. the Akatsuki rise. The brawl.

Three days has passed since Oto invaded Konoha. A funeral was being held today for many of the ninja's who gave their lives to defend the village. The sky was gray and dull and had started to rain. Many people had shown up. All the genins jonins, chunins, anbu's and even some of the civilians had attended. The Sandaime right now was giving a speech.

"We are gathered here to pay respect to the men and women who have gave their own lives to protect the village and to us. We may mourn for the loss of our comrade but because of these sacrifices the will of fire has not burned out. Let us have a moment a silence." Hiruzen spoke as he put his head down.

Naruto was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt black pants and black sandals and had his haircut a little short and had it tied and had a bandage on his cheek. Right now he was in deep thought. ("Is this what war causes? ") Naruto had many thoughts of the war. Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata. Naruto knew Hinata lost some members of her clan as they had defended the village. He had put his hand on Hinata's shoulder which Hinata turned and saw Naruto trying to comfort her. She smiled softly and mouthed "Thank you." Which Naruto nodded and smiled which made Hinata blush a little.

Konohamaru stood next to Naruto and tugged his arm. "Hey Naruto-niisan?" Naruto looked down to Konohamaru. "Why do people have to die just to protected us. I understand they to protect their family but why us...to strangers?" Asked Konohamaru.

"The Ninja's in the village don't just consider Konoha not just its home. But it's family too. The people in the village are the strength of Konoha. Like you and the younger generation, without you or the villagers we wouldn't be here. Always protect your precious people Konohamaru like your jiji. He may be Hokage but a Hokage needs help sometimes. You'll always be unbeatable as long as you defend your precious people. Remember this." Naruto patting Konohamaru shoulder.

Konohamaru nod.

Iruka was behind Konohamaru and couldn't help but smile at his little surrogate little brother. It seems Naruto was truly on the road to become Hokage.

~four days later~

It was bright and sunny day in the Land of fire. Konoha was done being rebuilt back the same old good self. Soon enough word had spread all around the village about Naruto's fight against Gaara and how he defeated Shukaku the one tailed beast. A lot of ninja's and the civilians had then regretted their actions towards the now red blond hair ninja. If he truly was a demon he would of let Konoha be destroyed or helped destroy it but today a lot of people were wrong and now there were some big changes.

~with Naruto~

Right now we find out favorite knucklehead Naruto done paying for a bag of fruit, meat and vegetables. Naruto took his grandfather advice and decided to eat healthier but he would have ramen once in a while.

"Thanks Rita-baachan ." said Naruto

"Oh no worry Naruto." Said the elderly woman now know as Rita. She was a woman around her fifties with gray hair that was bun up. Back then Rita was the only food store that would sell food to Naruto. As a kid she also was an orphan growing up. So she knew how it was for Naruto. If it wasn't for her best friend Kushina, she would probably be somewhere dead or worse. She had knew Naruto was Kushina son as soon as he started to do those pranks as they were the exact same pranks that Kushina used back in the day. Oh how she missed Kushina. It even saddened her more when she left behind a bright ball of sunshine. No matter what happened Naruto had never fell into darkness, he didn't lose that smile, that attitude and spirit.

"How does it feel?" Rita asked which confused Naruto.

"The glares are no more, most of the younger generation are looking up to you and the civilians are now respecting you." Said Rita. Which Naruto now understood.

"I don't really know Rita-baachan. I mean i really didn't care what the civilians or what the others ninjas think of me i always had believed in me when they say i can never be Hokage." Naruto then saw some kids playing and couldn't help but smile.

"But im kinda of glad the younger generation are looking up to me. So it feels kind of good." Said Naruto. Which made the elderly women smiled.

Soon enough a anbu in a lizard mask appeared. "Naruto-san the Hokage requests for you."

Naruto nod and had made a shadow clone and had it take the food home. "I'll see you later Rita-baachan." Naruto saying goodbye as he disappeared in a wind swirling shushin .

"That boy will be greater than his father." Rita smiled saying to herself.

~in the Hokage's office~

Hiruzen was on the couch giggling like a schoolgirl reading his orange book while his shadow clones was doing the paperwork. Since Sarutobi was younger again he had gain back knowledge he had forgotten during the years he had gotten older. As soon as he remember the effects of using shadow clone he had instantly made multiple clones to do his work

"So what do you think of my new book." A voice said.

Hiruzen looked at the window and sitting there was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil"

"Ah Jiraiya. Yes it's quite interesting. What can i do for you?" Hiruzen putting his book away.

"Well i came back just a few seconds before the invasion had begun. I was on a lead to Orochimaru and was led to Suna. I had then discovered the Yondaime Kazekage body in a ditch. I informed the Suna council and they had no part in it as they denied it when the Kazekage brought it up. Suna was mostly lied to and remember the Shinobi were under the command of their kage. It seems they want a new peace treaty now that the yondaime-Kazekage is dead which can now help their village." Jiraiya informing his Sensei.

Hiruzen grunted in agreement "i'm surprised you're not asking about my age like everyone else."

"Well when i heard about you looking young again. I thought you found the jutsu Tsunade uses and was gonna ask you if you can teach me." Jiraiya laughed as he rubbed the back of his head

Hiruzen sweatdrop.

Soon enough the entire stack of papers that the clones were working on were now flying everywhere and were blown away. Soon the swirling wind like tornado had stop.

Naruto had his hair tied where it was now down to his shoulders, he had his bangs around the side of his face.

He had wore some dark red pants with a silver sash around his waist. He had on a pair of black sandals with his ankles taped up. He had a pair of gloves and was wearing a black long sleeve tight black shirt which the sleeves were cut halfway and had a pair of twin hooks around his back.

"Hey jiji you called me?" Naruto asked

"Ah Yes i want to introduce you to someone Naruto. Jiraiya meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Jiraiya the toad sage and is one of the members of the three legendary sannins and was one of my students besides Orochimaru." Hiruzen introducing the two to each other.

"YOU!" The two exclaimed as they pointed at eachother.

Hiruzen had sweatdrop at this. "I take it the two of you have met?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! You're that pervert that was peeking on those women and Tsunami back in the wave!" Naruto still pointing at Jiraiya.

(Flashback)

Naruto was just walking into town after finishing his tree climbing exercise. He decided to walk around and see if he could find a ramen stand.

~5 minutes later~

With no luck there was no ramen leaving Naruto depressed but later on as he walking around town he stumbled upon on a new public bath house. With nothing to do Naruto decided to take some time to relax.

Naruto wore a pair of orange shorts and had got in the pool resting his head back. Now this was what he needed. Naruto's respect towards Kakashi have been dropping every day as he has been teaching the same bullshit teamwork exercise. Honestly why was he put on this team he will never know. Just trying to block out those negative thoughts he was interrupted by a giggle and had figure it was the girls so he ignored it and closed his eyes until he heard it again.

'Giggle' "this will be a master piece for my next book." 'Giggle'

Okay that for sure was a perverted giggle and he knows it wasn't a girl.

Naruto slowly got out out of the water and slowly peeked through a hole and see's a man with long white spiky hair.

"this will be a master piece for my next book." 'Giggle' the old man said as he was looking through his telescope.

If there was one thing Naruto hated a lot it was perverts. Especially when it's a creepy old man. Seriously a old man peeking Who does that shit?

Naruto silently made a shadow clone and had told him to go get his pouch and bring it which the shadow clone rushed to do silently.

As the clone came back with the pouch. Naruto looked through it and found his homemade ceramic paint grenade.

It was loaded with paint mixed with low explosive powder not enough force to kill but enough to do damage. Naruto had a evil grin and when he had that look you know the prankster from hell is unleashed.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and still see's the perverted old man. Naruto takes out a match and sparks the bomb.

Naruto waited for the right moment. As the bomb was halfway to go off. Naruto threw it and landed in the old mans scroll pouch.

~with Jiraiya~

Jiraiya was still giggling and writing down his "research" as he puts it but he had stopped peeking for a second as soon as he heard hissing. Looking around he saw nothing until he smelled smoke and saw the bomb in his scroll pouch that had all his so called "research." Before he could stop it.

BOOM!

The bomb had went off and now Jiraiya was covered in all kinds of different colors but that didn't stop there. The women had came out of the bath house to see what caused the explosion but as a step out they see Jiraiya caught red handed literally.

"EEEEK PERVERT GET HIM!" the women said who revealed to be Tsunami.

Jiraiya tried to book it but was caught and dragged away by the now bloodthirsty ladies that were ready to shred him. Jiraiya was crying anime tears as he was dragged. Before he met his fate he saw a blond boy that looked like so much like his old student laughing at him.

Before Jiraiya had say anything out he was already getting a beatdown. bone crunches and high pitch screams were heard everywhere.

(End flashback)

"And you're the little shit that destroyed my good research." Jiraiya also was still pointing his finger at Naruto.

"You call an old man peeking at a young woman research you filthy fuck." Naruto argued back.

Hiruzen now had a major sweatdrop. This was deja vu for him. This was the same kind of reaction Kushina had when Minato had introduced her to Jiraiya. There was no doubt in his mind Naruto was truly Kushina's son. He may look like a mini clone of Minato but he always had Kushina's attitude.

Breaking out of his thought he decided to break it up.

('cough') Hiruzen had caught the two's attention.

"The reason i called you Naruto was i want you to go with Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade Senju."

"I had a feeling you would ask that plus i was gonna ask the gaki if he wanted to come. You need her to be the Godaime Hokage?"

"No I'll be staying as Hokage." Hiruzen said.

"You sure sensei? I mean you barely survived against Orochimaru and with your age..." Jiraiya trailing off seeing if his sensei is understand.

"Yes i know. But after my fight with Orochimaru it had shown me i'm getting rusted and it's time for me shape backup." Hiruzen said lit his pipe as he smoked. "I won't place a burden on Tsunade she's had lost a lot of people and to drop this on her is not fair to her. But i need her medical skills. I won't have my other student drown in her sorrows forever and i will not let Hashirama-sensei legacy be for nothong. Tsunade will come back...tell her this is an order from her Hokage." Hiruzen said seriously in the end.

Jiraiya shuddered at the way his sensei said "ordered" he just hoped Tsunade has better control over her temper during the years... Then again he doubts it.

"All right. So what do you say gaki?" Asked Jiraiya

"I'm in, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya's left eyebrow was twitching. That was the same nickname Minato used on Jiraiya. Hiruzen was holding his laugh as he fake coughed while he chuckled which was difficult.

"('Cough') your mission will start today in 4 hours."

"Alright Gaki pack whatever you need cause it'll be a long trip." Jiraiya told Naruto as he nodded.

"Now excuse me gentleman i have some 'giggle' research to do." Jiraiya shushin away leaving Naruto and Hiruzen sweatdrop.

"Well i guess i better get packing and make more ceramic grenades." Naruto said about to leave

"Hold on Naruto i called you here for another reason."

Hiruzen said which confused Naruto. Hiruzen went into his drawer and taking out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto caught the scroll and looked at Hokage confused.

"That was for you when you made chunin. It was a request from your mother." Naruto eyes were wide looking at the scroll.

"From my mom?" Asked a shocked Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded "Just swipe it with your blood and it should open."

Naruto took off his right glove and bit his thumb and swiped the scroll.

The scroll opened and popped out was a red chunin vest but it was combat design with little metal plates around the body with the Uzumaki clan symbol, a key and a picture of a red head beautiful women who wore a white high collared sleeveless blouse with a green long loose fitting dress over it and had a pair of Geta (japanese sandals) but what stood out the most was her bulge stomach. Then their was a letter.

Dear Naruto

If you're reading this then you have made chunin and im proud of you. This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. Im so sorry for leaving you behind so early just after you were born. You were an angel as i saw you. You were perfect. I bet you have questions well I'll tell you a few things before i leave. I was born in uzushiogakure, (the village hidden in the whirlpools) i was princess of our clan the Uzumaki clan. When the village was close to destruction. My grandmother Mito Uzumaki who was the leader of our clan and was the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. She was getting to the age where the Kyuubi would break free. I was scared when they told me i would be the next jinchuuriki because of my special bloodline that would hold Kyuubi. But your grandmother was their for me. After the transfer was finished my parents sent me to Konoha with my guards. When i arrived i was nervous and scared for a while. I was being picked on alot by the boys because of my red hair and they had called me tomato but i sure did make them regret saying that nickname as i turned them into squashed tomato (Naruto sweatdrop at his) then later i had became know as the red hot habanero. Months later i was kidnapped by Kumo as they had found out about my bloodline. I had left a trail of my hair and see if anybody would find me but we were close to the border i was ready to lose hope but luckily you father came and had saved me as he was the only one who knew i was the only person to have red hair in Konoha and he had said. "Your hair is a red thread of destiny." That night me and your father fell in love and years later you came. Time is almost up for me. the key you have is to the Uzumaki compound. The vest you have i made as i somehow knew you would make chunin. Call it a mother instincts. Our clans scroll are in a secret stash vault in our home. Kurama will be their to help you too and i know somewhere great jiji is watching over you. Remember to stay strong im proud of you and i know your father is too goodbye my little angel.

~Love always and forever Kushina Uzumaki Dattebayo~

The paper had tear drops as Naruto had tears streaming down his face.

"Great jiji, Kurama did you know her?"

Jin sigh sadly "yes i did. I was with her for a few years until she left. You definitely have her spirit and attitude."

"She was probably the second best host. We didn't get along at first but years we grew close and soon it became a brother and sister bond. When she found out she was pregnant with you. She always came to see me and always talked about you."

Naruto smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hiruzen put his hand on his surrogate grandson shoulder.

Naruto finally brushing off the last tears away. "Yeah old man i'm ok." Naruto smiled

Hiruzen smiled and nod. "Good. I think you should get going."

Naruto nodded but before he left he turned to the Sandaime. "Who was my Father?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen frowned and looked away "i'm sorry Naruto. I can not tell you till your jonin it was your father's wish. you understand." Hiruzen pat the boys shoulder.

Naruto looked hurt for a second but smiled as he understood.

"Alright jiji. When i make jonin that means im one more step away from being Hokage and taking that hat." Naruto grinned making Hiruzen chuckle.

"I don't doubt you Naruto. Now you should get home." Naruto nod as he disappeared in a wind shushin destroying again the other papers.

As Naruto left Hiruzen clones had finished the paper and thankfully the others were blown away. He wonders why didn't things like that happen when he was old but no matter.

As Hiruzen dispatch his clones he return to his desk while he smoked his pipe. He turned on a serious face and had snapped his fingers which summoned a anbu

"Boar, tell Kakashi Hatake to report my office in 5 minutes and tell him if he is late he'll be with spending time with Anko and her pet snake and i know it's been awhile since Anko snake pet had lunch." Said the Hokage

'Gulp' "YY-Yes Hokage-sama." The scared anbu said as he shushin away.

~Naruto's apartment~

Naruto had summoned multiple shadow clones and had them start packing stuff and moving them into the Uzumaki compound. The real Naruto was just done changing into his chunin red vest underneath he wore a black long sleeve tight black shirt and had slipped in a pair of black pants with the silver sash around the waist. He had written a storage seal on his wrist that had stored multiple shaped hooped-disk razor edge that he made called the chakram. (Chakrama is a weapon used by warriors called the rajput warrior) He had grabbed his twin hooks and place them behind his back and had sealed his gama-chan toad wallet.

As he opened the door to head out he was faced with a pair of lavender eyes at the doorstep which revealed to be Hinata.

"Oh Hey Hinata what you doing here?"

"Hi N-Naruto-kun how are you?" Hinata asked as she looked down and shuffled her feet nervously and was blushing a little

("Seems she's improved a little she doesn't stutter as much that's good. She still is kinda cute when she blushes.) Naruto smiled to himself.

("Kit i gotta admit you got yourself a good eye she's gonna be a fine mate in the future.") Kurama grinned as Naruto blushed and was sputtering.

("I have to agree with you Kurama, he sure did have a good eye.") Jin also grinned.

("Guys stoooooop.") Naruto whined

"Um Naruto a-are you okay?" Hinata concerned as she tilted her head slightly which made her more cute. Now Naruto was blushing but hid it quickly.

"Yeah i-i'm ok" Naruto cursed himself for that stuttered.

"oh o-okay. I-I heard you're going to find T-Tsunade-sama with Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said as she was now looking at Naruto.

'Yeah jiji wanted me to help Ero-Sennin find her."

"E-Ero-sennin?" Hinata blushed at the name.

"Ill tell you later. Actually i was on my way to your compound i wanted to talk to your father."

"m-my tou-san. Well he's not busy i-i can t-take you to him." Hinata said. As she was curious and confused. Why or what did Naruto want to talk to her father about.

"Thanks Hinata. Shall we get going?." Naruto asked Hinata as she nodded. he had grabbed what he needed and left with Hinata.

~under Konoha underground~

a frail, old man, with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye bandage. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. This was Danzo Shimura.

"Report beetle" Commanded Danzo.

"Yes Danzo-sama. It seems rumors were true.

Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had defeated the ichibi as he summoned a Kangaroo to battlefield. He had then help the Sandaime defeat the reanimation of the shodaime and Nidaime Hokage and fend off Orochimaru. Today the jinchuuriki is leaving to help Jiraiya-san find Tsunade Senju." The root anbu reported.

Danzo was in deep thought. ("The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is getting stronger, the reports from the finals exams do not lie he may be a problem in the future. i'll have to have my men watch him closely. Orochimaru didn't get the job done. Damn you Hiruzen...no matter the time will come and Hiruzen will fall and i will rise and so will this village.)

"I want you to keep an eye on the Jinchuuriki. You can never be spotted. Now with Jiraiya around it will become difficult. So watch him careful dismissed." Danzo commanded.

"Yes Danzo-sama." The anbu disappeared and Danzo went back into the shadows.

~The Hyuga compound dojo~

In the dojo Hanabi was sparring against Neji as Hiashi watched. Neji had changed dramatically when Hiashi had revealed to Neji the truth about his father chose to sacrifice himself not because he was forced to but he choose too. Hizashi had wrote and told Neji to be happy and make his own destiny and fate as he did when he choose to sacrifice himself for not just for his clan but for his brother and family. Since then he has been helping both Hanabi and Hinata and so far he two improved little by little.

"Thats enough." Hiashi commanding the two to stop.

Both Neji and Hanabi separated, panting.

"You did well both of you. You been improving, keep it up Hanabi. Hiashi commented.

"Thank you Tou-sama." Hanabi bowed to her father

"Neji nicely done you seem to improving after the exams." Hiashi said.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed

As Hiashi was about to speak His guard Ko had came in and bowed. "I apologized Hiashi-sama. But Hinata-sama has arrived with Uzumaki-san and he wishes to have an conference with you." Ko informed Hiashi.

Hiashi had knew Hinata's crush on Minato's son and had no objection to it but the damn Elders always had threatened the branch family to use the seal on them if they wouldn't keep Hinata away from Naruto. But when she had made genin the elders couldn't threaten them as she was considered an adult. But right now what could Minato son want to talk about?

"Thank you Ko your dismissed." Ko dismissed himself.

"Neji. bring Uzumaki-san to my office and tell Hinata to wait outside my office will you please." Hiashi said.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed as he left.

"Hanabi head to your room rest for today." Hiashi told his daughter.

"Yes tou-sama." Hanabi bowed as she left the dojo.

Neji was leading Naruto to Hiashi office while Hinata was feeling Nervous.

'Knock knock'

"Hiashi-sama i brought Naruto-san." Neji informed.

"Send him in." Hiashi said.

Neji opened the door as Naruto walked bowed Neji had closed the door and waited with Hinata outside the office. "Hello Hiashi-sama i'm Naruto Uzumaki . I'm sorry for coming on such short notice. I would of asked a scheduled to meet with you but with the village rebuilding..." Naruto said.

"Its alright. You got me at the perfect time. Tea?" Hiashi offered.

"Yes please." Naruto accept the offer. As Hiashi poured the tea.

"So is their something you want to discuss with me?" Hiashi finished pouring the tea.

Both had slowly sipped their tea. "This is nice tea." Naruto commented.

"Thank you." Hiashi said.

"Yes i wanted to talked to your daughter Hinata." Naruto said as he held his tea.

Hiashi raised one eyebrow up. "Yes what about Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Well i'm leaving with Ero-sennin to find Tsunade- Naruto stopped when he saw Hiashi coughed his tea out.

As soon as Naruto said Ero-sennin. Hiashi knew instantly it was his sensei but hearing that nickname being brought back made him laughed but he had coughed to hide it.

"Hiashi-sama are you alright?" Naruto asked kinda concerned.

"(Cough) yes Naruto-san i'm ok." Hiashi regained himself. "You must be talking about Jiraiya-sensei."

"How did you know that it was him"" Naruto confused.

"(Chuckle) well back in the day i was one of his three students. along with his two students. The yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." Hiashi said surprising and shocking Naruto.

"You knew my mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She was a prodigy like no other when it came to fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. She was a prankster too. They called her the queen of pranks. it was mentioned but only ones closest to Kushina knew. I remember the day she had earned a nickname everyone was afraid and to this day the nickname the red hot habanero still gives you chills in your spine." Hiashi shivered recalling the day Kushina had sent those those boys to the hospital when they had made fun of her hair but soon they felt the wrath of the red hot habanero.

Naruto shivered just thinking about the victims that suffered his mother's wrath.

"Continue Naruto-san." Hiashi bring the discussion back.

"Well as i was saying. I'm going with jiraiya to find Tsunade Senju and i want your permission to take your older daughter Hinata with me? Naruto bowed.

Hiashi was not surprised by this request.

"I would like ask why?" Hiashi questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help your daughter. I understand losing your wife was hard and you wanted best for your children. I want to help Hinata to prove to those stuck up elders that Hinata is a strong ninja. I know there mostly the reason why Hinata has confidence issues and i'm not gonna let them push her farther. She's had enough crap in her life and i won't stand by and watch this happen. I want help Hinata, Hiashi-sama." Naruto giving his answer.

Hiashi looked at the boy and couldn't help but give a ghost smile.

Hiashi had breathed.

"Very well Naruto-san i give you permission to take my daughter Hinata with you and sensei." Hiashi said.

Naruto remained calmed and bowed. "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto stood up as he was about to leave

"Before you leave Naruto would you mind give this to sensei for me he'll know what it is." Hiashi gave Naruto a green scroll.

Naruto nod as he bowed once again and left.

("Good luck Naruto-san, i hope you come back strong Hinata.") Hiashi said to himself.

~in the Hokage's office~

Hiruzen had serious look as he glared down at the one eyed jounin Kakashi Hatake.

"Now Kakashi i'm gonna ask you questions and don't give me some bullshit excuses because i am not in the mood." Hiruzen sternly said. Kakashi slowly nodded as he knew the Hokage was dead serious. Ever since he was late at the end of the invasion lot of the Jonins and chunins and anbu's were still pissed at Kakashi as he showed up at the end of the invasion, some had lost relative or friends which made his reputation had dropped low, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Gai Were disappointed in him and had questioned his status as a sensei for team 7 even half of the civilians population had lost respect towards him.

"First where were you when the invasion Began?" Hiruzen questioned Kakashi.

"H-Hokage-Sama, i was teaching Sasuke at the fire canyon." Kakashi answered.

"What about Naruto? i had thought you would train him too?"

eyes narrowed

"Hokage-sama i had to train Sasuke as he was facing a dangerous opponent."

"And what of Naruto, he was facing last years rookie not to mention someone who had no trouble almost killing their cousin. You know well how dangerous the juken is especially handled by a prodigy. Did Naruto even come to you and ask to train him?" Hiruzen didn't like Kakashi answers so far.

"Yes he came to me and asked if i could train him..". Kakashi trailed off

"Yes what happened?" Hiruzen tapped his finger on his desk impatient as he didn't like Kakashi trailing off.

"I-I told him I couldn't because i had to train Sasuke to face Gaara." Kakashi said nervously.

"Is their more?" The Sandaime said dangerously.

"I-i told him he sh-should give up and try next time." Kakashi barely stood conscious as the hokage's flared up a strong KI.

Hiruzen stood up and slammed his hands on his desk leaving a dent mark. "Kakashi Hatake! Where do you go off putting down your own student. Especially Naruto who had suffered 14 years of his life keeping the Kyuubi at bay. He mastered a B-rank kinjutsu in only a few hours, he stopped a jonin traitor and defeating the branch families prodigy and especially defeating the Ichibi! Do i need to keep going!" The Sandaime angrily shouted.

Soon he sat back down and took a deep breath out of his pipe. "Not only that but if it wasn't for Naruto i would be dead." Kakashi looked at the Sandaime confused until the Sandaime continued. "Orochimaru used a Kinjutsu and brought back the shodaime and Nidaime." Hiruzen saw the shocked looked at Kakashi as he saw his one eye go wide.

"Naruto had barely defeated the Nidaime Hokage while i fought the shodaime. Orochimaru had interfered my fight against the shodaime but luckily Naruto came through barely alive." Hiruzen finished.

Kakashi had a look of shock and disbelief. Did Naruto the deadlast of his class really defeated two of the most powerful ninja's in the element nation.

"I been looking over the reports from the wave." Hiruzen pulled out a folder and slammed it on his desk. Again he was pissed.

"What were you thinking!? Teaching tree climbing was supposed to be the first thing the genins team do. You had months to do it what were you doing at that time!" Hiruzen now was pissed than ever before. Kakashi was sweating like a pig now.

"But back to the main reason now continue on and it better be good." Hiruzen KI was lowering but was rising slowly again.

"I was t-teaching S-S-Sasuke ch-chidori and he had matured his Sharingan and i-i got so surprised and i was lost in my thoughts I-i honestly t-t-thought the exams would be the next day." Now the shit hit the fan. The Sandaime KI flared so much that the ground beneath him cracked.

"Kakashi Hatake i'm so disappointed in you. You promised me the Hokage. That you would watch your students but it seem's you care for the Uchiha more that you would even teach him a dangerous A rank jutsu. i don't know who trained Naruto but whoever it was if it wasn't for him or her. Naruto would have died." Kakashi looked down in shame.

"Kakashi you're demoted to chunin" Hiruzen said shocking Kakashi but it didn't stop there. "You'll be doing d-ranks for 1 year. You will not be allowed to take B-A mission during your punishment. Once your d-rank punishment is finished you will be under c-rank missions for another year. You paycheck will be cut in half, you will be doing guard shift duty twice, you will not be allowed to read your book. Hand over your jonin vest." The Hokage finishing Kakashi punishment. Kakashi took off the flat jacket jonin vest handing it to the Hokage.

"What will happen to team 7?" Kakashi asked.

"As much as it hurts me. Team 7 is disbanded. Naruto is chunin and will be an apprentice under my student Jiraiya. Sakura will be with team 8 as she will take Shino spot as he made chunin when he helped against the invasion. Sasuke will be with team 10 to take Shikamaru's place as he too made chunin. Now is their anything else Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Dismissed." The Sandaime dismissing Kakashi as he walked out holding his head down in shame.

~Dango store~

two men were sitting down. One was tall and the other was short. Both had wore straw hats and had black cloak with red clouds with a ring around their finger. But the tall one was carrying a bandage up object on his back.

"Hey did you hear?" A civilian asked his friend

"Hear what?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is with Jiraiya the toad sannin. Apparently they're going to a town Tanzaku to bring back the slug sannin Tsunade-hime."

"Wait you mean the boy that defeated the Hyuga prodigy."

"Yeah i was there i saw the whole match. I guess we were wrong about him."

"Yeah we were but Konoha's slug princess returns soon."

The two men heard the conversation.

"What do you know it seems we found out target already wouldn't you agree Itachi." Said the tall man.

The short one looked up and as he opened his eyes which were red with three tomoes around.

"So i seems." Itachi said emotionlessly .

As the two left the dango shop they did notice two shadows were following them.

(Same as canyon Kakashi in a coma and all that.)

"Kisame we must retreat." Itachi said.

"What come on the fun just began." Kisame disappointed that his fight had to stop.

"The Sandaime is coming and so are multiple anbu's. We already found out target."

"Fine." Kisame put his sword away.

Both had disappeared in a shushin.

"Asuma what happened?" Hiruzen appeared with the anbu's.

"Me and Kurenai fought missing ninja's Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. We barely held our own and it seems Itachi did a number on kakashi." Said Asuma as the medics carried Kakashi.

"Their after Naruto. Jiraiya had gave me a report organization called the Akatsuki a while ago. Their main goals is to collect the biju's." Shocking everyone. " I didn't expect them to start moving soon and i have no doubt they know where Naruto is." Hiruzen turned to his anbu's .

"Take Kakashi Hatake to the hospital. I want this place secured. Anbu scout around the village but be careful. We've just recovered from Orochimaru's invasion and the last thing i don't need is the civilians panicking." Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The anbu scouted.

("Naruto please be safe.") Hiruzen wishing his surrogate grandson comes back safe.

~On the road with Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata~

"So do you have any idea where this Tsunade lady is at?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah she's in a town called Tanzaku. The perfect place to drink, gamble, have fun with the ladies." Jiraiya said as he was now daydreaming and giggled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you really train the Yondaime hokage?" Naruto questioned Jiraiya in the tone that said 'is this guy for real?'

"(Snort) Gaki have you ever heard the phrase respect your elders." Jiraiya fired back.

"You're a perverted elder is what you are." Naruto said in a deadpanned voice. Hinata was gonna try to calm the situation.

"W-we shouldn't argue." Hinata said while blushing.

"Gaki your girlfriend is right. At least someone knows respect." Said Jiraiya.

Hinata and Naruto blushed at the girlfriend comment.

"S-she's not she's just-

"Whatever you say gaki." Jiraiya continued walking

"You didn't answer my question. Did you actually train the Yondaime Hokage...and my mom?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sigh as he knew he would ask that end part. "Yeah i i did she was a prodigy in fuinjutsu better than me. But she was a monster when it came to Kenjutsu. The yondaime Hokage was also one of my best students along with your girlfriend's father." Jiraiya replied which shocked Naruto and Hinata.

"Y-you trained my F-Father." Asked a stutter Hinata.

"Sure did. Your father was a hard worker like Yondaime and the Gaki mom." Said Jiraiya

"So Gaki i wanna ask you something." askee Jiraiya.

"What is it?" Naruto answered.

"How would you like to learn a jutsu made by the Yondaime Hokage?" Jiraiya smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes and face in disbelief.

"What is it Jiraiya sensei?" Naruto asked as he was excited.

Jiraiya held out his hand and had gathered the chakra around his palm soon blue chakra was spiraling around. soon it had became dense and was the size of a baseball.

"The rasengan. The first jutsu that the Yondaime Hokage made on his own and was one of his other signature move other than the hiraishin. He had got the idea from the bijuu bomb. I'll show you the effect it does." Jiraiya saw a boulder and had charged towards it.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted as he hit the rock with the sphere like chakra and had blew the rock to chunks.

"And there's your result." Jiraiya smirked,

Naruto and Hinata were blown away. To see the Yondaime Hokage signature move and seeing the damage it can do to an enemy. This was the golden opportunity for Naruto.

"What do i need to do Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked respectfully. Jiraiya had a grin on his face.

Jiraiya Threw Naruto a water balloon which Naruto caught and looked at Jiraiya confused.

"The first step is to pop that water balloon. There are three steps to complete the rasengan but don't give your hopes up if it takes you long. The Yondaime took three years to make the rasengan. But as i was saying the first step is to pop it but try to spin the water inside in multiple direction with only your chakra." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto looked at the balloon and had try it but no success.

"Like i said it takes a while. It took me about 6 months to complete it and i'm a sannin." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto had not given up. He again tried it but no success.

Hinata wanted to help up but waited if Naruto would ask her.

"Hey Hinata you think you could help me?"

Hinata blushed. "Sure N-Naruto-kun," she had did a hand sign. "Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Byakugan.

She see's the water flowing. "Try to add more chakra." Said Hinata As Naruto added chakra the water started to spin. "it's spinning, try to a-add a little more chakra.

Naruto had listen to Hinata instruction and had obeyed. Focusing he closed his eyes and added a little more chakra. "Try to expand your chakra out" suggest Hinata. As he expanded his chakra Hinata saw the spirals bouncing off the balloon inside.

POP

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the balloon popped.

"Hey look Ero-sennin i got it." Naruto happy with the results. Hinata had smiled as she was happy for her crush.

Jiraiya face fault. "You little Gaki what happened to Jiraiya-sensei?"

"That"ll be the day you stop peeping which is never." Naruto said deadpanned which made Jiraiya face fault again and had made Hinata giggle.

Jiraiya mumbled about the disrespectful younger generation.

"So whats the next step sensei?" Naruto deciding to give his sensei a break from the name.

"Hold on gaki wait until we head to town i gotta check in with my spy network."

Naruto groaned but then thought about Hinata. "Oh Hinata i almost forgot to ask you something. Kiba was talking to me and said something about your eyes had glowed blue during the invasion. What happened?" Asked Naruto

Hinata blushed as she poked her fingers together.

"Um well i don't remember.. the only thing i remember was Kiba telling me to run and take Hanabi but i told him I wasn't gonna run away because i-i was tired of being weak and hiding and because i know you wouldn't run away." Hinata blushed more at the end. "But when i activated my byakugan my memory is blank and the next thing i know Neji-niisan is helping me up." Hinata explained.

"Wait how are things between you and Neji now?" Questioned Naruto

"G-good were closer like we were before he changed. Thank you Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hey, someone had to knocked his ass down and show him that you can control your own life but im glad for the both of you." Smiled Naruto which Hinata smiled back.

*giggle*

Naruto and Hinata had turned around and see Jiraiya writing something on a notepad Jiraiya looked up to see Naruto's right eyebrow twitch while Hinata blushed.

"Come on brat you're a goldmine." Jiraiya writing more.

Naruto quickly took the twin hook from his back and had put them together and had sliced the note in half. Jiraiya stood frozen the same way looking at Naruto.

"YOU GAKI THAT WAS THE BEST RESEARCH I EVER HAD!" Shouted Jiraiya as he was mad.

"Like i care Ero-sennin. you're not using me or Hinata for your so called research aka your perverted books." Said Naruto.

" (hmpf). .. were close to a town." Jiraiya said as they were close. Jiraiya had gave Naruto the second step of the rasengan as they arrived.

"You two check in i gotta meet up with on of my contact so dont wait up (and some ladies *giggle*)." Said Jiraiya he disappeared.

~Naruto and Hinata's room~

Naruto was working on the second step of the rasengan as Jiraiya gave him a rubber ball. Now he would have to do the same as the first one but with the ball rubber and filled with air it would be difficult but thanks to Hinata he was close.

Pop

"Yes i did it. Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Y-your welcome Naruto." Hinata blushing like crazy.

"Now we gotta wait for-" Naruto interrupted by a knock.

"That must be Ero-sennin." Naruto got up from his bed as he was about to open the door Hinata grabbed his arm and shook her head. She activated her Byakugan and two figures.

"Naruto that's not Jiraiya-sama" Hinata whispered with a worried tone.

("Naruto somethings not right. One of them have a mass amount of chakra almost as much as yours. But the other his chakra feels like that Sasuke kid except larger and he has the sharingan.") Jin informing Naruto.

Naruto had looked at Hinata. As he saw her eyes they had glowed blue for a second.

"Wait Hinata add more chakra to your eyes." Asked Naruto.

She was confused but complied as she did her eyes had changed blue with a blue and white flower like -iris.

("Jiji do you know this?)

("Yes thats the tenseigan!")said a shock Jin while Naruto was confused. ("My brother Hamura had that doujutsu. He was the founder of the Hyuga and Kaguya clan. Only those who had and were born with Hyuga and Kaguya blood can only possess those eye's much like Hagoromo's rinnegan. I don't know much about this doujutsu but all i know is it is on par with the rinnegan. i didn't know she was part kaguya. Her Kaguya chakra must have awaken that's why i can sense it now.") Jin informed Naruto.

The door was being broken down. Naruto had went through some hand signs "Futon: great breakthrough." Naruto had blown a gust of wind blowing the enemy to the wall.

Naruto looked at Hinata to see if she was ok.

"You alright?" asked Naruto helped Hinata up

Hinata nod as she was ok.

Itachi and Kisame came out of the dust.

"Well well so this is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It seems he had improved from what Zetsu reported don't you think Itachi?" Said Kisame.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come with us." Said Itachi.

"So you're the Akatsuki. Ero-sennin told me about you. So you must be Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother? Questioned Naruto at the end which Itachi nod.

"ITACH!" a voiced screamed which had belong to Sasuke.

(Same as anime except Jiraiya won't come yet.)

Itachi dropped Sasuke as he put him in the Tsukuyomi. Itachi returned to his partner as he stood next to him.

"It seems they want to do it the hard. wouldn't you say Itachi?" Said Kisame

"So it seems. I will handle Naruto. Be Careful with the Hyuga." Said Itachi.

Naruto tensed as he gripped his twin hooks.

"Hinata i want you to run and find Ero-sennin while I'll hold them off." Said Naruto.

"No" was all Hinata said as she now glared at Naruto which made him flinch. "Im not leaving you to fight alone. I'm not weak Naruto you know this. I proved i can take care of myself even during the invasion...please.. let me help you" said Hinata as she was not backing down

Naruto knew Hinata was not weak he just didn't want her to get hurt but that didn't matter to her in a situation like this.

"Okay then i guess you'll handle fish face." Said Naruto which made Kisame hand tighten his weapon.

Hinata nod as they both split and took their enemy to the streets.

~Hinata vs Kisame~

Kisame had swung the sword around trying to kill this annoying pest but she had been dodging his attacks. Hinata had connected a strike to Kisame heart but she was kicked hard in the stomach pushing her away.

"Your lucky you little bitch. If it wasn't for samehada my heart would of exploded from that strike." Kisame gave a shark tooth grin as he walked to her. "I'll admit that was a good blow." Said Kisame as he now was front of Hinata as she was on his knees raising samehada up. "but this is where it ends." Kisame bring his sword down.

Hinata's eyes widen but instinct to over and she brought her arms up to block it.

'Clang'

Kisame eyes were in shock ("why didn't samehada shred through the Hyuga's arms?") Hinata had rose up and looked at Kisame dead in the eye as her eyes glowed blue with her iris -like flower. But what shocked Kisame more was he saw that her arms had spiked bones protecting her ("What i thought she was a Hyuga? Not a Kaguya! How is she a Kaguya i thought they were all extinct!?") Kisame knew this would now be a challenge for him. Out of all the clans from Kiri and mist he had difficulty against the Kaguya clan because of their Kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku. (dead bone pulse) Years back he had barely made it out alive as he once fought a female Kaguya member but she choose to let him live. He always questioned himself why did she let him live. But now that he thought about it. The Hyuga had kind of looked like her.

Hinata had push the sword aside and delivered a two powerful palm strikes to the chest which pushed Kisame back. Kisame had went through four hand signs "suiton: shark torpedo jutsu." Shouted Kisame as he shot the shark towards Hinata. But Hinata had charged and dodge the incoming jutsu. She now saw an opening and had used the tip of her finger to attack the chakra coils and to add effect. The bone on The tip of her fingers had a spike point

Hinata had stabbed into Kisame Chakra coils all around the arms and body. Samehada had a hard time recovering the coils that had been stabbed.

Kisame had blocked an incoming strike that was going straight to the head.

At that moment Kisame had kicked her in the gut knocking her back. Kisame charged and swung his sword to her body which had connected Hinata's ribs.

Hinata skidded back and rolled on the ground in middle of the streets.

Hinata looked up and see Kisame coming towards her.

Hinata had try to get up but her body felt drained and weak.

Kisame was giving a shark tooth grin. "Samehada doesn't just shred. She has an appetite for chakra." Kisame said shocking Hinata as her chakra was fading away.

"I can finish you off now. but you're not our goal. But we'll take care of your boyfriend." Chuckled Kisame as he walked away to find Itachi.

Something inside Hinata snapped at he words she heard from Kisame. She slowly stood up while blood was dripping from her mouth. Kisame turned around and saw Hinata up. "You know you're starting to get annoying." Kisame was frustrated. "Your good as dead."

Kisame charged.

But before he had touch Hinata. Hinata had looked at Kisame as her eyes turned blue and glowed suddenly Kisame was sent back crashing into a building.

Hinata's had clapped her hands together. Soon enough spikes of bones had come from her forearms up to her shoulder. A small rhombus diamond shaped bone appeared on her forehead. Soon each of the spiked bones that were on her forearms to her shoulder were covered in a lavender like chakra. Her hair had started to get streaks of snow white colors. She had opened her eyes as they were her Tenseigan blazing with fury.

Kisame had got up and saw the Hyuga transformation. Feeling samehada go crazy the girl must have forcefully unleashed a large amount of chakra. ("Samehada drained her i know it. So how does she have more or better yet how did she summoned so much chakra? She should of died from the amount of chakra i drained from her.") Kisame thought to himself

Kisame had went through 6 hand signs "Suiton: Five hungry eating sharks." Kisame summoning out five great white water sharks towards Hinata.

The sharks were charging at Hinata ready to rip her apart but before they can get close Hinata had shot out bone from her fingertips which was covered with the lavender chakra which destroyed had half the sharks. The other half were close to her but her body started to rotate and spin and thanks to the spike bones on her arms she was like a human blender as she destroyed the sharks. Kisame was stunned but was caught off guard as Hinata appeared right in front of him which shocked him more but before he could block or do anything she had went into a stance. "Eight trigrams 64 palms."

"2 palms." Two strike to the arms

"4 palm." Four strikes to the shoulder.

"8 palm." Eight to strikes to the body.

"16 palms." Sixteen more to the chest.

"32 palms." Thirty-two more to the body

"64 palms." Hinata hands were now nothing but blurs as she rapidly attacked all over Kisame which had made him cough up blood. As she delivered the last palm strike to the chest which had blasted him down the streets.

She had saw Kisame crashed into a building. Thinking it was over she fell down. As she try to to get up. She saw Kisame get up while some parts of the cloak was torn. Even after all that beating he still could walk.

"Ouch...you know that actually hurt." Said Kisame sarcastically as he grinned.

Hinata lifted her face as She looked up and saw Kisame preparing to cut her down.

"Play time is over little girl any last word." Mocked Kisame.

Hinata closed her eyes as she prepared for death. There was no way out. Her body and muscles was too sore her chakra was really low to the point where she will pass out. ("Im sorry Naruto-kun.")

As Kisame brought samehada down. A Poof of smoke appeared.

'CLANG'

Kisame annoyed as his fight was again interrupted by a giant toad with armor that had blocked Kisame attack.

"Looks like i made it." Said a voice on top of the toad which was identified as Jiraiya.

"Well well the toad sannin Jiraiya. I should of figured you would appear soon enough." Said Kisame as he jumped back.

Jiraiya jumped down as he toad disappeared.

"Hinata where's Naruto?" Questioned Jiraiya but before she could answer.

Kisame chuckled. "Oh don't worry i'm sure Itachi is taking good care of the Kyuubi gaki." Said Kisame as he disappeared in a water shushin

Jiraiya had summoned up a kage bunshin to take Hinata to safety while Jiraiya was about to look he felt the Kyuubi's chakra. He added chakra to his feet and had took off to the directions to the source.

~5 min earlier ~

Itachi had grabbed Naruto's foot as he blocked it but Naruto had backflip and had almost connected Itachi's chin with his foot but Itachi had blocked it but as Naruto landed he had put one arm down to hold his leverage and had kick Itachi back. (Basically a brazilian capoeira kick.) Naruto flipped back to his position as he took out his twin hooks.

Itachi had regained his stance and had went through 5 hand signs "Katon: grand fireball jutsu." Itachi firing a large ball of fire.

Naruto had added wind chakra to his twin hooks. As he put hooks together he had slashed the fireball in half as the fireball was almost close. The giant fireball in the middle was cut and had separated into two which had destroying some stores that were empty as the civilians had left earlier to safety.

As the fire had died down Itachi disappeared. Looking behind he saw Itachi's punch and had blocked but Itachi had kneed Naruto in the stomach which had Naruto force to let go of Itachi.

Both had had kicked each other back but Naruto dropped on his knee and coughed up blood. As Naruto looked up he saw Itachi burst into crows. (Genjutsu? When did he-") Naruto eyes went wide as he remembered he had looked at Itachi eyes as he kicked him.

Naruto had summoned out his chakra and had broke free from the genjutsu. As he did Itachi was already charging.

Naruto summoned out his chakrams and had threw multiple of them. Itachi had brought his arm out and summoned out ninjato and had deflected them except one that had graze his cheek.

Itachi went through 4 hand sign "Katon: phoenix flower jutsu." Itachi jumping up and blowing out multiple fireballs.

As Naruto dodge the fireballs he charged at Itachi.

Naruto and Itachi blades had clashed as they attacked and dodge each other attacks.

Naruto hook swords caught Itachi ninjato but before he could do anything else Naruto saw another Itachi behind the other which had caught him off guard.

"Tsukuyomi." Was all Itachi said as his sharingan turned into a three prong shuriken.

(Tsukuyomi world)

Naruto woke up on a cross everything was black and white and the clouds were blood red.

Itachi had appeared in front of Naruto.

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi world Naruto the strongest Genjutsu to ever exist. In here i control time and am god. I warn you to come with us Naruto now you must pay the consequences." Itachi said emotionlessly as a Katana appeared in his hand while a figured appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto said as he was gonna ask her something but Itachi had put the katana to her throat.

"don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Shouted Naruto as he started to thrash trying to break free.

"For 24 hours you will see the one you will see closes will die." Itachi said emotionlessly as he slit Hinata's throat.

"Im...sorry...Naruto... Hinata fell dead.

Naruto was in shock he could do nothing except watch his closest friends dying slowly. But the one that broke the camel's back was when Itachi killed his mom.

("It's not real Kit remember!") Shouted Kurama.

Naruto eye's went wide but soon they turned red

("Kurama...give me as much of your chakra." Naruto said coldly. Which had scared Kurama and Jin.

"Please..." said Naruto

Kurama looked at jin while Jin nodded.

"Okay Kit. You can only go up to four so be prepared." Warned Kurama.

Naruto nod as the red chakra surrounded him.

Itachi eyes went wide as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Soon Naruto was engulfed in a red ball

~the real world~

Itachi had jumped back but was bleeding from his left eye.

The ball started to crack slowly Soon enough the ball exploded releasing a huge amount of the Kyuubi's s chakra.

Naruto was covered in a blood red 4 tail chakra cloak with fox ears. His eyes were silver and his teeth were razor sharp.

Naruto released a huge roar as he smashed the ground breaking it underneath Itachi which had dodged.

Itachi knew his chakra was low and he wouldn't last much longer.

As Naruto was about to charge when ten water sharks had attacked him but Naruto swiped them away.

Kisame landed next to his partner and by the looks of it he knew he used the mangekyou.

"I'm not finishing." Growled Naruto as he open his mouth and little balls of red and black mix into a small ball Naruto ate the ball but soon his mouth started to glow.

Kisame and Itachi eyes went wide as soon as they saw the mouth glow.

"Tailed beast ball!" Naruto shot out a white ball towards Itachi and Kisame.

'Boooom!'

Naruto soon dropped on his knees as he was back to his self.

His skin was red from the side effect of being in 4 tail state thinking it was over he got up but when the dust cleared. Itachi and Kisame were still there but were covered by a humanoid skeleton surrounded by a red aura.

Itachi was passed out from chakra exhaustion and soon Jiraiya no doubt felt the chakra.

"It seems you have bought some time Gaki. Will be back for you soon. Very soon." Kisame said as he and Itachi disappeared in a shushin.

Naruto sat down on his butt breathing hard as he was exhausted. Jiraiya had jumped down.

"Naruto you okay!?" Jiraiya helping Naruto up.

"Yeah. So that was the Akatsuki. They were no joke especially fish face and Itachi. I barely beat him if you didn't come they probably would of taken me." Naruto clenched his but then remembered.

"Hinata!? Is she alright i gotta find her. " Naruto panicked but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Don't worry Gaki, i sent a shadow clone to taker her to safety." Said Jiraiya which Naruto breathed in relief.

"We should get going. By tomorrow we should be in Tanzaku town." Said Jiraiya

Naruto nod as Jiraiya and him left to find Hinata.

~Unknown place~

In a cave 8 holographic figures appeared on an unknown statue.

"What happened with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Questioned a man with purple ripple eyes.

"Sorry leader-sama. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was not traveling alone with just Jiraiya but he also brought a Hyuga girl ."

"What happen?" A blue hair women questioned

"Itachi and i had split up and i took the Hyuga. But what surprised me was she also part Kaguya also." Said Kisame which shocked everyone.

"Are you sure? hm. The Kaguya clan was extinct and the only one alive we know is that Kimimaro guy that's working with that snake yeah." said a blonde hair man

"Im sure of it. Those bones were annoying. But i almost had her if that toad sannin didn't show up.

"And Itachi?" asked a green eye mask man.

"When i showed up the Gaki was in four tail state." Shocking everyone.

"Pain.." the blue hair women looked at her leader.

"This could be trouble. Has he mastered it?"

"From what i saw no. It's seems it must been the first time he had almost killed us with a mini biju bomb if it wasn't for Itachi's susanoo we would be dead he even broke out of Itachi's Tsukuyomi."

"Zetsu i want you to keep an eye on the Jinchuuriki mostly the Kyuubi if what Kisame said is true he will be the last to be taken care of."

"Yes leader-sama." Zetsu disappeared.

"We will meet again in three years but Until then do not be seen." He leader ended the meeting.

"Nagato, who will take the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Itachi and Kisame are the best in the group but from what Kisame reported..."

He leader nod. "If he becomes a problem to take then i will take matters into my own hand. No one can stop the power of god." The leader showing his eyes.

End chapter 5

Author notes: finished finally this must be the longest chapter i ever did hope you enjoy the fight and Kakashi's punishment don't worry about sasuke i got something planned for him. anyways i will be working on the sage prophecy so for all u fans of the story a new chapter will be coming soon this is Naruto4life1994 out.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm baaaaaaaackkk and better then ever. sorry my fans I recently had my internet shutdown due to some financial situation but as you can see I'm back and I been debating on what story I need to update so I decided to do the Uzumaki Descendant, sorry the sage prophecy fans but I will update it asap but anyways back to the story.

~I do not own Naruto~

Previously on The Last Uzumaki Descendant.

Naruto sat down on his butt breathing hard as he was exhausted. Jiraiya had jumped down as he showed up.

"Naruto you okay!?" Jiraiya ran and was helping Naruto up.

"Yeah. So that was the Akatsuki. They were no joke especially fish face and Itachi. I barely beat him if you didn't come they probably would of taken me." Naruto clenched his but then remembered.

"Hinata!? Is she alright i gotta find her." Naruto panicked but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Don't worry Gaki, i sent a shadow clone to taker her to safety." Said Jiraiya which Naruto breathed in relief.

"We should get going. By tomorrow we should be in Tanzaku town." Said Jiraiya

Naruto nod as Jiraiya and him left back to hotel where Hinata was.

~Unknown place~

In a cave 8 holographic figures appeared on an unknown statue.

"What happened with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Questioned a man with purple ripple eyes.

"Sorry leader-sama. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was not traveling alone with just Jiraiya but he also brought a Hyuga girl."

"What happen?" A blue hair women with blue origami rose questioned

"Itachi and i had split up and i took the Hyuga. But what surprised me was she also part Kaguya too." Said Kisame which shocked everyone.

"Are you sure? hm. The Kaguya clan was extinct and the only one alive we know is that Kimimaro guy that's working with that snake yeah." said a blonde hair man

"Im sure of it. Those bones were annoying. But i almost had her if that toad sannin didn't show up." Scowled Kisame as he wanted to finish his fight.

"And Itachi?" asked a green eye mask man.

"When I showed up the Gaki was in a four tail state." Shocking everyone.

"Pain.." the blue hair women looked at her leader.

"This could be trouble. Has he mastered this form?"

"From what i saw no. It's seems it must been the first time, but still he had almost killed us with a mini biju bomb if it wasn't for Itachi's susanoo we would be dead, he even broke out of Itachi's Tsukuyomi." Kisame informing the group which came to a surprise to them. Itachi was the second strongest in the group but to say he was defeat was at the hands of the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, this would be trouble for them.

"Zetsu i want you to keep an eye on the Jinchuuriki mostly the Kyuubi if what Kisame said is true he will be the last to be taken care of."

"Yes leader-sama." Zetsu disappeared.

"We will meet again in three years but Until then do not be seen." He leader ended the meeting.

"Nagato, who will take the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Itachi and Kisame are the best in the group but from what Kisame reported..."

He leader nod. "If he becomes a problem to take then i will take matters into my own hands. No one can stop the power of god, I will bring this place to a new era...a era..of peace..soon." The leader showing his eyes.

~Chapter 6~

The brawl 2 Naruto vs Tsunade

(in a hotel room)

Naruto was sitting on a chair while he watched Hinata rest.

Naruto was thinking back about the Akatsuki. Jiraiya was not kidding when he told him they were strong. Through words it had sounded like a challenge for him but experiencing the battle hand to hand to someone as dangerous as Itachi. They were no joke, hell even in his second tail beast form it still wasn't enough. It was really a relief that Jiraiya had showed but it had told Naruto that the Akatsuki were way out of his league, Naruto snapped out as he saw Hinata starting to wake up.

"Hinata?" Naruto said softly as she was opening her eyes for a second until they became wide and she latched on Naruto hugging him.

"N-Naruto-kun..(sob)...i t-though..i..i.." Hinata continued to sob.

"shhhhhhh hey..its ok..im here...I wont go down...not until I becoming hokage...so don't worry Hinata because remember that's my nindo-

"my ninja way." Hinata said as she smiled as Naruto looked at her stunned but laughed which made Hinata giggled, then a knock was heard.

"hey lovebirds get descent were moving out soon." Jiraiya said as he giggled.

Naruto right eyebrow twitched while Hinata fainted deep red

"Hinata! Damn Ero-sennin!" Yelled Naruto as Jiraiya laughed and walked away.

(minutes later)

Naruto had wore his chunin vest that his mom made, he was lucky that the vest was made from strong material that came from uzu but over It was a black jean jacket with the Uzumaki clan red spiral symbol. He wore anbu style pants with some low cut black steel toe boots, while he put his hookswords on his back

Naruto had heard the bathroom door open and when he turned around and was unprepared for what he sees.

Hinata had wore a purple coat that had she had unzip had little showing her body as she wearing a tight black shirt but Naruto had a small nosebleed as she saw Hinata's body but mostly from her breast which were a mid C-cup . The sleeves had white stripes going down. The back had a yin and yang symbol as well as her clans symbol were on upper arm, she wore Black shinobi tight pants with her blue sandals.

What Naruto had notice then as he was looking up. He had notice her hair was getting longer. Was she growing her hair out?

"how do I look Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she blushes as she's sees him staring at her

"hey Hinata... are you growing your hair out?" Asked Naruto

Hinata was blushing as Naruto noticed. "um...y-yes do you like it?" Asked Hinata as she hope he did and to her joy..

Naruto blushed now that he looked at her more and she actually did look good with long hair.

"Y-yeah." Stuttered Naruto. They heard the door knock.

"Alright kids you ready?" Jiraiya said as he showed up,

Both had nod and had left on to Tanzaku town.

"So brat how far you coming with the rasengan?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto had a smirk as he pulled out a rubber ball and had held it and for three seconds the rubber ball popped. This actually impressed Jiraiya as he couldn't believe Naruto had already completed two steps in three days, ("Gaki your just you dad would be proud.") Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm actually impressed Gaki, two steps in three days, now that's something to brag about." Jiraiya said as Naruto was Happy and so was Hinata.

"Now it's time for the final step." Said Jiraiya as he was serious which had Naruto listening.

"You now need to combine step one and two, this last step is tough so you will have to focus on this while we get to Tanzaku town. I'm going to tell you the steps for lesson so listen well." Said Jiraiya as Naruto was listening

"first..."

(In Tanzaku town)

In a small casino, a slot machine was being played as one landed on cherry then the same again, then one last time which was a jackpot.

"T-Tsunade-sama look you won!" Cheered a women that had black flat straight hair.

A blonde pigtails women around her mid twenties looked at the machine but was in silent, it wasn't the usually silent that was stunned for winning but something else.. ("I never win...something's not right and if I can feel it...its him..") Tsunade said as she sensed the chakra,

(I'm gonna give her a sensor ability.)

"Shizune were leaving." Said the women that was identified as Tsunade senju, as she stood up.

"W-what b-but Tsunade-sama what about.-

"forget it, just get the bags and lets go." Tsunade said firmly as she got her stuff.

the women who was now known as Shizune, had pick up the bags and had carried a small pink pig that had a red vest with a pearl necklace around her arms.

just as they left. They were close to leaving town, until...

"Hello..Tsunade." Said a sinister voice.

Tsunade knew that voice as she didn't need to guess.

"what do you want?" Tsunade said as she turned around slowly as she looked behind and was now face to face with one of her ex-teammate, "Orochimaru..." Tsunade questioned.

(later in Tanzaku Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata)

"we're finally here." Announced Jiraiya as both Hinata and Naruto had looked around as the streets were crowded as they're was a small festival

"so any idea where she can be Ero-sennin?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya snorted at the damn nickname "well she probably either gambling or at the bar drinking." Suggested Jiraiya. "but we got time so lets take a break here." Said Jiraiya as he led them to a restaurant.

As they entered, Jiraiya told both Hinata and Naruto to find a booth for them.

As both Naruto and Hinata both left while Jiraiya went to the bar to get a drink as he was exhausted from the travel. And to keep his mind off the stress, now that the Akatsuki was showing, it clearly showed that they were almost ready to hunt for the Jinchuurikis. Jiraiya had knew Naruto was strong as he did handle Itachi on his own but only cause Itachi was on his own, if Kisame was there their be no doubt Naruto would of been taken but that's from what Jiraiya saw with him control the kyubi chakra Naruto wouldn't go down easily, he was a stubborn one just like Minato, Jiraiya chuckled. As he was thinking, someone sat down next to him.

Tsunade had came in the restaurant with her apprentice shizune who left to find a booth for them. While she went to the bar to drink her mind off things. her mind still kept replaying about Orochimaru's offer.

(flashback)

"My my Tsunade is that how you greet your old teammate and friend who you haven't seen in so long." Chuckled Orochimaru.

"I know your not hear to bring up old times, now Im gonna ask again  
what...do...you...want?" Tsunade asked now dangerously. Tsunade was not stupid as she knew about Orochimaru's exile long ago when she was told by Jiraiya who was broken as she remembered the depressed look that was on the toad sannins face due to Orochimaru's betrayal. It was no secret that Jiraiya consider Orochimaru during the academy days and during their teammates days. soon though Jiraiya had consider Orochimaru a best friend but everything had all changed when Orochimaru was caught experimenting humans and was declared a missing ninja.

She no longer consider Orochimaru a teammate as she was also told about from Jiraiya that Orochimaru had stole her grandfathers DNA cell and had injected them in 40 children to revive the Mokotun ability which resulted to fail, only one survived the experiment but was soon rescued.

"Tsunade-sama please, Orochimaru-sama arms are severely injured and your the only one who can heal him with the best of your abilities." Said Kabuto

"And how does a sannin like you Orochimaru lose. Either you been slacking off lately or had been to cocky and it came back and bite you in the ass." Chuckled Tsunade.

Orochimaru eyes narrowed and sneered, "it was thanks to that old fool of a sensei that did this to my arms." Said an angry Orochimaru.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "so Sarutobi-sensei did do this? and by the looks of it im guessing you attacked Konoha which resulted to fail." Said Tsunade.

"yes unfortunately he and Konoha had survived. Now Tsunade-Chan about my arms..."

"What?" Said Tsunade she raised an eyebrow. "you think I'm just going to heal your arms just like that...i got a better idea...how about I give you till the count of three..to walk away while you still have your heads attached to your bodies and if your not gone by the time I'm done..." She smiled sweetly until... She had smashed a small castle behind her which had starred to crack and break apart as it was collapsing the castle leaving nothing but chunks and pieces of what was left from the small castle. Tsunade had looked up with pure anger as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...you two will be leaving in a body bag.." Tsunade threatened with her eyes burning with rage "...1.."

"Now please Tsunade-sama, lets not get to hasty." Kabuto trying calm down Tsunade which wasn't working.

"...2..." Tsunade said as her chakra was building up.

"Please Tsunade-sama, wait a moment." Panicked Kabuto as he knew he would never win against an angry Tsunade.

Tsunade had then charge at Orochimaru with her fist held back, but before her fist had made contact with Orochimaru face, he spoke.

"What if I were to bring back the three people you have lost dearst." Orochimaru grinned as Tsunade stopped the attack as her eyes went wide in shock of what she was hearing.

"Are you to prepare to hear my offer Tsunade-chan?" Said Orochimaru as he grinned.

(flashback end)

Tsunade had not stop thinking about Orochimaru's offer, If she does heal Orochimaru arms, she would finally have back the three people that meant everything in her life, her little brother Nawaki, her first lover Dan Kato, who was also Shizune uncle, Kushina Uzumaki, who was her cousin from what her Mito-baachan said. Tsunade had almost shut down when she was told of her grandmothers death from her sensei but it was worse when her sensei also informed her the destruction of Uzu and a possible chance the entire Uzumaki clansmen where gone but when she heard of Kushina's survival and came to Konoha Tsunade was happy that her cousin and only relative was alive. She had Kushina and two other genins as her students. All had change during on one of her mission when the great ninja war 2 started, her lover Dan Kato was KIA and soon Enough Tsunade had came back to Konoha as she took Shizune and left not even telling Kushina of her departure.

years later when she had got a letter of Kushina death, she was lost in grief for weeks, she had constantly blamed her self of Kushina's death and had kept muttering "I should have not left her." Shizune had helped her through it. It was tuff but it worked. It had helped Tsunade a little but the pain of losing the three people that meant everything in her life would always be in her heart.

But now Orochimaru was giving her the chance to see them again, she didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mans voice she recognized and had not heard or seen in a few years.

"bartender bring me the best of your saki." Said Jiraiya as threw some money down which the bartender took and went to get the bottle.

While waiting Jiraiya spoke, "it's been awhile Tsunade." Said Jiraiya

"Same to you, you old pervert. What are you doing her?" Asked Tsunade as the bartender brought the saki bottle.

"lets talk somewhere else, I'm sure you wouldn't mind drinking with your old teammate again." said Jiraiya as he grinned as he dangled the saki.

Tsunade really didn't want to talk but then again free saki. "fine, but no funny tricks, pervert." Tsunade said warning Jiraiya in the end.

Jiraiya had led Tsunade to a booth where they see Naruto, Hinata and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, all the booths were full but these two nice people were willing to share with us." Said Shizune.

Tsunade had Her first sight Hinata. ("a Hyuga. Usually they don't show much emotion but this girl doesn't look like an ordinary Hyuga, she actually Reminds me of that Hyuga girl I took when I was a jonin then she married Hiashi Hyuga. what was her name...Hitomi that was her name, so this must be hers and Hiashi daughter, I'm sure she'll be a knockout when she's older") Tsunade then turned to Naruto. ("who is this kid?") Jiraiya had sat down next to Naruto who scoot closer to Hinata which made her blush. While Tsunade sat next to Shizune with Tonton on her lap. A waitress came over and asked for orders.

As they waitress left Jiraiya opened a bottle and poured some saki in a cup handing it to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama you and Jiraiya-sama shouldn't be drinking, we have young guests here." Said Shizune

"Aw relax Shizune is just for old times sake." Said Tsunade said as she took a drink. "So."

Jiraiya poured another glass  
"I'll make it short, Orochimaru had invade the leaf village." Jiraiya told Tsunade.

"I figured that, when Orochimaru told me what Sarutobi-sensei did to his arms."  
Tsunade said as she looked at her glass. Jiraiya eyes narrowed, "and what did he say?" Asked Jiraiya.

The waiter came back handing food too Naruto, Hinata, Shizune and Tonton.

"said he just wanted to catch up on old times." Said Tsunade shrugged.

Naruto had stop his Ramen, and had looked at Tsunade as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Anyways, Sensei survived the fight and well...he still remaining the Sandaime Hokage." Jiraiya took a drink.

"Really? shouldn't the old man had retired already, he ain't getting younger." As Tsunade finished those last four sentences Jiraiya drink coughed his drink as he was laughing while Naruto almost choked on his ramen when he heard Tsunade said and was laughing with Jiraiya. Tsunade was confused until she started to get irritated.

"what's so funny!" Tsunade shook the table which scared Shizune and Hinata and Tonton as she jumped on Shizune lap.

Jiraiya stopped laughing and had wiped a tear.

"Sorry Tsunade (cough), you be surprised once you see sensei that's why am here, he needs you back to run the hospital, he said he'll also help you make the medical program that you wanted to start." Answered Jiraiya. Which caught Tsunade attention.

"Why now all of sudden?, what's this about?" Tsunade drank her sake.

"sensei cares about you hime, He needs you. Konoha needs you Tsunade." Said Jiraiya as he looked at his glass

"Konoha needs me...as I recall, that place took all the people I cared for in my life, my jiji, ojiji, tou-san, my little brother, my lover, my cousin Kushina...Konoha for all I care can burn." Tsunade replied coldly.

This had sparked a light in Naruto. He got up and slammed his hands on the table leaving a dent mark on table.

"Who the hell do you think you are." Naruto said. Before Tsunade could reply.

"you think you were the only one who lost family and loves one...Well your not the only on Senju...does the name Mito Uzumaki ring a bell to you?" This brought shock to Tsunade, What did the brat Know about her grandmother.

"She lost her entire clan, a clan that was so great and so powerful, that the other countries had feared them because of this. It led to the destruction of Uzu. your grandmother suffered a heavy lost as she grieve the lost husband and her clan and your here crying and drinking being selfish, I'll tell this and this is coming from me personally, I Don't see Tsunade the legendary slug sage, I don't see the granddaughter of the shodaime and grandniece of the Nidiame Hokage. All I see is nothing, but a drunkin, selfish, cowardly, old hag.

...

...

...

Everything was silent till Tsunade had got up as she flipped the table over scarring both Shizune, Hinata and Tonton while Jiraiya remained calmed.

"You little punk I don't know who the hell do you thinl are or how you got that information but you have no idea who your dealing with!." Tsunade fists clenched as the popped

"yeah I do, I'm dealing with the old drunkin hag." Replied Naruto which had now left a huge hole on the wall next to him as Tsunade punched wall.

"You..and me... Outside!" Tsunade leading the way which Naruto followed the way.

Shizune and Hinata ran outside while Jiraiya cried anime tears as he was paying for the damages.

~Outside~

Naruto and Tsunade were on the streets standing on opposite sides.

"Tsunade maybe you should reconsider this, the kid is chunin for a reason. Said Jiraiya as he was outside. ("to be honest maybe higher from what Sarutobi sensei told me.") Jiraiya said in his head

"big deal, he still bellow me." Tsunade waved off at Jiraiya's warning. She turned to Naruto and had put one finger up."one finger. All i need is One finger to beat you Gaki." Tsunade said with confident. Naruto had took his jacket and hook swords and handed them to Hinata who took them.

(Amv mama said knock you out by LL cool j)

Naruto had popped his knuckles and had rolled his neck which popped. He shrugged his shoulders and had stretched his legs out.

After a minute of warm up Naruto was ready. Naruto had got in his stance while Tsunade got in hers but from what Naruto was seeing she was not gonna try, which will be her mistake.

Naruto had shot towards Tsunade with incredible speed. She almost didn't see it coming but she had put her arms in a x as she block the attack as he threw a flying superman punch but he didn't stop their as he threw a couple of fast left and right jabs but Naruto didn't stop there as he changed it up and threw left and right hooks while Tsunade was still blocking the attack.

Naruto had then grabbed the back of her head And pulled her towards him as he then delivered knee after Knee to Tsunade but she was still holding her guard up. Naruto had jumped a little and delivered a elbow to the back of Tsunade head which she blocked. Naruto had then quickly released Tsunade and had landed a reversed low kick to Tsunade abdomen which knocked her back and the air out of her. (I decided to make Naruto fighting style MMA like Muay Thai, Kickboxing, wrestling.)

Quickly Naruto try to low sweep her but Tsunade jumped over him. As she looked down another Naruto had jumped off the original and had try to kick Tsunade But she had had caught the clone and had threw him against the street ground which destroyed the clone.

As Tsunade landed she saw Naruto charging towards her. She had lifted her index finger and slammed the ground hard creating a big crack as it then slowly turned into a gap towards Naruto.

Hinata was shocked as she was seeing Tsunade's legendary super strength but she was also worry for her crush. Shizune was also worry that Tsunade might be taking the fight to far, but Jiraiya was wondering what will happen next as he was sure Naruto had Knew about Tsunade legendary super strength so he must have a plan.

Naruto had quickly went threw some signs "futon: kaze jet" a gust of wind poured out of Naruto feet and had shot up in the air. Again he had kaze jet this time towards Tsunade but she had rolled underneath him.

As Naruto skid as he turned around as he landed on the ground his eyes locked on Tsunade.

Wasting no time he had shot out a black chains from his hand towards her which Tsunade had caught. Her eyes went wide as she recognize the ability.

She shook her head as she focus back on the fight.

With half her strength She yanked the chain back with Naruto attached and was coming towards her. As he got close Tsunade had her right hand up as she flicked Naruto on the forehead which had send him crashing through the street grounds.

"NARUTO-KUN." Hinata yelled as she feared for Naruto's life. Shizune was Shock and fearing her master might have killed the boy. She glanced over at Jiraiya and to her surprise she didn't see any concern at all and by looks of it Jiraiya knew it wasn't finish..

Tsunade smirked as she knew the gaki was done. With the amount of strength she had put behind that flick he'll be out for a whole day. But to her surprise he was getting up.

Naruto slowly got up ad he had a few scratches but that didn't stop him as Kurama was healing him.

Naruto made a four hand signs and lifted his right hand up which confused the three kunoichi and...uh pig. Except for Jiraiya who knew what was coming as he started to grin.

Naruto his eyes closed hand started to concentrate. A small blue sphere started to take it's form as the blue sphere ball of chakra grew bigger.

Tsunade eyes were in total disbelief as this Gaki was actually performing that technique.

She had made a mental note in her head to speak to the pervert later about teaching the technique to someone so reckless.

Soon the sphere shape chakra ball was the size of a baseball, Naruto had looked at Tsunade as he grinned and charged towards her.

Tsunade was prepared for the attack as she knew she could catch the gaki and redirect the attack but before he got any more close he disappeared in a swirling vortex thanks to his yin yang release.

leaving a surprised Tsunade as the rest of the group were also surprised too.

Naruto had then reappeared behind Tsunade as his chain Wrapped around Tsunade's neck which caught her in surprise. As she turned around, Naruto again was charging towards her with the Rasengan.

Tsunade soon felt a powerful blow to her body as she looked down seeing a rasengan struck her stomach which had blew her back down the street road.

(End amv)

Everyone but jiraiya were in shock. Naruto the newly promoted chunin had actually defeated the slug sage Tsunade.

Shizune had ran to check on her master. While Hinata ran to Naruto's side to check and see if he was okay.

Jiraiya all in all was actually surprised, the gaki actually beat Tsunade, but he wanted to know how Naruto did that swirling vortex jutsu. space time ninjutsu was one of the most dangerous shinobi arts as they're weren't many users as many had thought they were extinct after being caught in the ninja wars. The last two people to perform space time ninjutsu were the Yondaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage as both signature were similar but different but still to see the brat perform a space time ninjutsu was a surprise.

As Jiraiya looked at Naruto he knew there was more in the kid, well he was Minato son but man his attitude was definitely Kushina's.

Tsunade was getting up as Shizune was helping her up. But Tsunade was so pissed that she lost to some Gaki what's worse was this was a newly promoted chunin.

She suddenly remembered the chains he had shot out.

"Hey gaki." Tsunade called to Naruto.

Naruto had grew a tic mark on his head. "OI my Name is not Gaki it's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto proclaimed himself as Hinata was still checking him.

Tsunade eyes went wide as she had heard the last name.

(U-U-Uzumaki, that's impossible Kushina was...")

Tsunade's eyes went wider as she had put the two together. And strangely she saw Kushina when she was a genin.

("could this kid be Kushina's...") thought Tsunade.

"now are you coming back to Konoha with us?" Questioned Naruto.

Tsunade growled, but then she had an idea as she grinned. "okay brat you beat me but I'm not coming back...unless we have a bet." Tsunade said as this caught the red yellow hair ninja.

"what kind of bet." Naruto had a interesting look.

Shizune was looking at her master shocked not only had she lost but now wants to bet, Jiraiya grinned as he was listening on about the bet.

"that move you did, the rasengan how long did it take you to finish it?" Questioned Tsunade.

"three days why." questioned Naruto.

"the Yondaime Hokage rasengan isn't complete." Said Tsunade as Naruto was confused as he looked at Jiraiya as he nod.

She's right gaki, the rasengan isn't technically completed, the fourth Hokage wanted to add element into it but he never had the chance." Jiraiya explained which made Naruto shock.

Tsunade had then spoke. " if you can add your element before the end of two days I'll come back to Konoha with you. I'll even thrown in this." Tsunade took a green crystal necklace off her as she showed it, Shizune was shocked as was Jiraiya as she was betting no ordinary necklace but it had belong to the shodaime hokage "...but if I win you can never bother me or bring me back to konoha again..and I get this." Tsunade had a smug grin as shd held a scroll which had a kanji for money.

Naruto eyes went wide and had checked his pocket and had realized it was not there, he growled but then grinned.

" i just want to let you know Tsunade that Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage doesn't back down from a challenge, your on."

"Tsunade's mind went back into a flashback of her little brother Nawaki.

Finally Jiraiya spoke up"Okay I think everyone can relax now, gaki I'll see you later back at the hotel, Tsunade I want to talk to you, alone." Said Jiraiya as both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other but Naruto shrugged.

"come on Hinata lets look around town." Naruto said to Hinata which she blushed at the though of just her and Naruto alone...together. "S-sure Naruto-kun

As they both left. Tsunade told Shizune to wait at the hotel, Shizune left with Tonton.

"..is he Kushina's son?" Tsunade said softly.

Jiraiya sigh, "yeah he is, if you look at his attitude you would know he's Kushina's kid." Jiraiya joked.

Tsunade just had looked down thinking back of Kushina who had beat up a group of boys who were now victims to the red hot habanero. Jiraiya spoke up "lets get another drink." Offered Jiraiya which of course Tsunade accepted.

End of chapter 7

review like the story favorite it I hope this will get a hot now ill be working of the sage prophecy this is Naruto4life1994 signing out


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello my fans welcome to and another update story, as i said in my last story in the sage prophecy which is now updated i recently got a laptop and you know the rest anyways, anyways lets move forward to the story.**_

_**-I do not own Naruto-**_

**Chapter 8 the confrontation. A beatdown in Tanzaku town. Confession **

Naruto was up watching the window as Hinata was asleep. He had two days to work on his Rasengan with an element. His best chance would be wind but it wasn't gonna be easy. _( "what do you think jiji?")_ Naruto asked his grandfather.

_("the yondaime was a genius coming up with the rasengan. Even i couldn't think of idea like that, it was amazing you finished it quick, but adding a element to a non jutsu is unheard of. I recommend you practice your wind control, the Fujin hammer you barely had pull off during the invasion.") advised Jin_

Before they had talked more Naruto heard a knock on the door, "who is it?" asked Naruto

"Its Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, i wanted to talk to you." Shizune asked from the other side. Naruto took a moment and had got up answer the door. As he opened it Shizune was standing their with her pet pig.

"Come in." said Naruto as he let them in.

Closing the door Naruto took his seat, he offered Shizune a seat but she prefered to stand as she was holding Ton-Ton.

"I really need to talk to you Naruto-san. I'm sorry about Tsunade-sama attitude..you see she wasn't always like this.."

"You don't need to be apologizing Shizune-san...has your master always been like this?" asked Naruto

"You have to understand..Tsunade past." said Shizune

For the next five minutes Shizune had explained Naruto about Tsunade's past losing her brother in a trap by the enemy, her uncle which was Tsunade lover was killed in enemy crossfire, Tsunade had try to save him but it was too late and the supposed curse necklace.

Naruto was listening while he stayed quiet. When she was done explaining Naruto stood up and walk to the door, "i'm still gonna win that necklace." declared Naruto

"Have you not been listening me or are you really that selfish!" shouted Shizune.

Naruto stop. "you wouldn't understand." said Naruto as he open the door and left.

Shizune was left confused by his words.

"You shouldn't have said that." Said a voice behind Shizune as she turned around seeing Hinata sit up.

"Naruto-kun has never been one to be selfish. he always had put ahead his friends first before him, he has never given up on anyone. Naruto understands Tsunade pain of losing someone close to them, he recently found out his mother who is Tsunade-sama cousin died protecting him during the Kyuubi attack...but even then people had started to picked on him i don't know why but Naruto has dealt with that almost his whole life but...recently some events happened and the people finally saw who Naruto was... I have faith in him and you should too Shizune-san," Hinata said as she got her sandals and coat on and went to look for Naruto, leaving Shizune in her thoughts.

-at the bar-

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat down as they order some drinks.

"What were thinking teaching him that technique." demanded Tsunade.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Why..well for starters it's his birthright, second of all he needs to be ready." said Jiraiya

"Ready for what?" questioned Tsunade as she raised her own eyebrow

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

She shakes her head negatively. "No i haven't, what's this got do with the Gaki." questioned Tsunade

"I'm getting to that, anyways the Akatsuki are not one to be taken lightly, their consist of 9 member who are S rank shinobi." Jiraiya told Tsunade which had surprised her. S rank Shinobi are considered very dangerous. Any chance of you claiming their bounty and making it back alive would be zero. She was on the list and so was Jiraiya even their former teammate Orochimaru.

"Not too long ago they had try to capture him yesterday." said Jiraiya.

"Who were the missing ninjas?" questioned Tsunade as Jiraiya face grimace.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." answered Jiraiya which more had surprised Tsunade.

"Why, do they want the Gaki anyways." tsunade asked as the waiter came back with a bottle and two small cups.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said as the man set the cups and sake down and took money as he bowed and left.

"anyways, it's not that they want Naruto...but of what's inside him." said Jiraiya said leaving Tsunade confused till she connected dots leaving her wide eye in shock but then look down.

"So he's the kyuubi Jinchuriki." Tsunade said as she took a drink of her Sake.

"He carries the same burden as your grandmother..and Kushina." added Jiraiya as he poured a glass for him and Tsunade.

"So what do these Akatsuki want with the Kyubi?" asked Tsunade as she took a drink.

"I'm not sure, but it's not just the Kyubi...they want all the Bijuu." said Jiraiya solemnly which brought a shock to Tsunade. "Thats insane..what do they want with them." questioned Tsunade as she was brought back from her shock.

"I don't know so far that's all the info i got even i haven't found anything on the leader." said Jiraiya as he drank his glass. "Anyways about what i teach my student is my business, besides i'm his godfather i promised Minato and kushina that i look after him." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade didn't question her teammate answer. She poured another drink for her and Jiraiya.

"What did Orochimaru really want?" question Jiraiya which had stop Tsunade from taking her drink, as she set her drink down and looked her teammate as she didn't speak for a few seconds

"...He wants me to fix his arm...in exchange he'll bring back Nawaki and Dan." Tsunade answered as she looked at her drink.

"Do you actually believe that he'll keep his words? This is Orochimaru were talking about someone that wants nothing more than to burn Konoha to ashes, we lost many of our Shinobi because of the Invasion...you know sensei still has hope for you..he needs you back." Jiraiya said

Tsunade didn't reply as she still looked at her glass.

Jiraiya look at Tsunade with his eyes narrow. "Tsunade i'm warning you..if you decide to go along with Orochimaru...i won't hesitate kill you." Jiraiya voice turned cold at his last five sentence which shocked Tsunade as she looked at her teammate.

Would Jiraiya really go that far if she did accept Orochimaru's offer. Jiraiya got up to leave as he walked he stopped by Tsunade. "Also sensei said he's not asking you..he's ordering you..and i'm sure he be would grieve forever if i told him i had no choice...please make the right decision Tsunade." with that said Jiraiya walked away leaving tsunade alone.

Tsunade had continue to look at her drink digesting Jiraiya words. She wanted to think her sensei was bluffing but she knew her sensei was not one to bluff, she had never thought the old man who she consider a grandfather would order her back. But then orochimaru off popped back again. She took the sake bottle as she took a long drink finishing the bottle as she left the bar.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was on ground as he struggle to get up. adding the element to rasengan was not going good, it seems whenever was close to finishing it seems to always blast him away. So far this was attempt five. Naruto again had concentrate to make a rasengan which was easy. Now came the tricky part Naruto had started to add his wind chakra, slowly the rasengan was turning into a light white blue Naruto almost had it. the keyword almost had it meaning it blasted him back again.

Naruto groaned in frustration as he was down on his back.

"i don't understand, every time i have it, it ends up blasting me away!" Naruto shouted as he was frustrated.

_(don't strain your self Naruto, i think you should take a break. You have until tomorrow, so it'll give you time think about it, but for now you need rest.") _Jin

Naruto knew he couldn't argue with that, he did need rest and to gather ideas.

"Naruto-kun." called a voice called out which made Naruto turn to see Hinata running to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata in a worried tone as she helped Naruto suit up.

"Y-yeah, im was just working on my rasengan." said Naruto as he didn't notice his paw was starting to bleed and turn raw red. Hinata took notice of this.

"Naruto-kun your hand." gasped Hinata

Naruto was confused for a second until he looked at it at his hand.

"oh yeah..don't worry it'll heal up." Naruto waved it off.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand looking at it she went in her pouch and had pull out a small medicine bottle.

Hinata opened a bottle of her medicine cream as she scooped some up and rubbed it on Naruto's wound.

Naruto had looked at her as she was rubbing the medicine.

The night was perfect as there was a full moon, the stars were showing, nothing but the sound of nature. Now that Naruto had looked closely at Hinata, a moonlight had hit her giving her cream skin a beautiful glow which had Naruto blush. For the past three days during their travel he began starting to get close to Hinata, she was always helpful and nice...she even put her life in danger to protect him against some missing ninja that the perv mention. Naruto was scared for Hinata when she was hurt...but never again will he let that happen and that's a promise. Naruto vowed.

HInata was done. Naruto looked at his hand as it started to heal.

"Wow Hinata that medicine cream is good,did you make it?" asked Naruto, Hinata nodded shyly.

"Y-yes actually my kaa-san had taught me when i was young, we a-always collected herbs around my garden. One day I asked her if she can teach me to how to make medicine as i always wanted to help heal people since i was little. She then began teaching me about all kinds of herbs and what they can used for." Hinata explained. but frowned a little as thought of her late mother. Naruto saw this and held Hinata's hand.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto softly

Hinata looked at Naruto confused. "For what?" asked Hinata.

"For bringing up you mother up i forgot-

"No Naruto, it's okay..i know you didnt mean too, b-besides i know my kaa-san would want me to be happy." Hinata assured

The two shinobi's sat for a few minutes not saying anything till Hinata broke the silence. H-hows your rasengan training so far?" Asked Hinata.

"Well so far i'm making good process except the final step...but i think i might need to rest for now but i'm not giving cause tomorrow it will be finish," determined Naruto as he looked at the sky watching the stars.

Hinata knew Naruto was a person who always got back up and do it again, this is what Hinata liked about Naruto, his determination, his spirit of never giving up, this is what made Hinata stronger were those two things. Determination, never giving up. She had looked at the stars with him enjoying the moment.

A few minutes later Naruto spoke. "we should head back." Hinata had nod but she felt a weight on her hand. Looking down she see's Naruto Hand around hers.

Her face had became instantly red and she had try not to faint, this was not the time to faint, she had to stay conscious. If she wanted to be with Naruto she had to change. Hinata took a soft deep breathe.

Naruto while he was about to get up he felt his hand on something, as he looked he saw Hinata he realized.. He was holding Hinata's. His cheeks were red in embarrassment. How the hell did he not notice he was holding her hand. When Hinata had looked he quickly pulled back his hand back. "S-sorry Hinata." Naruto had apologize.

"I-its okay, Naruto-kun." said Hinata

Both had got up heading back to the hotel.

**-the next day-**

The sun was beginning to rise, soon the light had hit Naruto eyes which irritated him as he turned over and try to go back to sleep.

Naruto groaned as he was tired but this was his last day to complete the rasengan. He had sat up as he rubbed his eyes waking up. He looked to see Hinata still asleep, getting up quietly to change.

Few minutes later he came out wearing his chunin vest but over it he had wore a black leather jacket with a pair of black jeans. He slipped on his blue shinobi sandals as he was on his way out.

As he reached the handle of the door. "Naruto-kun you're leaving so soon?" asked a voice as turns and sees Hinata sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Naruto had sheepishly scratched his head."well today's my last day to finish my rasengan, so i figured i would start-

"You need to eat breakfast." Hinata cut off Naruto which surprised Naruto since Hinata was not one to cut people off

Before Naruto can answer his stomach growled which caused him to blush a little and Hinata quietly giggled

"M-maybe i am a bit hungry." admitted Naruto

"W-well we can go back to that restaurant. I'm sure they serve breakfast." suggested Hinata.

"Good idea Hinata." Naruto said which made her blush.

(five minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata left the hotel and were on their way to the restaurant.

As they walked three kids around around eleven were paying an older teen along with six more teens who wore raggy white pants with a no sleeve dirty white button shirt.

"Heyy what's this you holding out on us?" demanded the teen as he pinched and pulled the boy's cheek hard.

"Ooow thats all i got i swear." the teen cried out.

The older boy was gonna say something till he spotted two people who were walking by, the little kid didn't like the look on the teens faces.

The teen looked at the boy. "What you doing standing around go one." the teen shoved the boy towards the two people.

The kid was walking normally towards the two. As he was close he took off running snatching a pouch from one of the them, before he can continue to run a chain wrapped around his wrist which surprised the boy as he was pulled towards the two.

(i forgot about Kushina's chakra chains bloodline which Naruto will have so.)

The boy was now in front of Naruto and Hinata.

As the chains unwrapped. Hinata had bent down to look at the boy. "May i have my pouch back please." Hinata asked politely.

The boy looked down in shame as he handed Hinata the pouch back "i'm sorry miss." apologized the boy.

Hinata smiled. "It's alright."

"But you know stealing is wrong." frowned Naruto

Before the boy could reply the group of teens went up to them.

"And what's wrong with stealing huh?" questioned the teen who was with his three buds while the other three were behind.

Naruto knew what be coming as did Hinata.

"Do i have to show you?" asked Naruto

One of the teens behind were gonna attack but being quick Hinata blocked the attack and had disable the boy's arm as she launched a palm attack to the teen as he was launched back to the other two knocking them over.

Before the teen can react. Naruto launched a front kick to the teen making him launched back toward the other two. One of them had dodged it while his buddy got hit.

The teen ran towards Naruto as he pulled out a long chained whipped out as it wrapped around the teens ankle yanking him forward making the teen drop on his back hard.

The two teen had recovered and and went to attack, Hinata saw the knives and as they were gonna stab she grabbed both of their wrist and pulled them forward and had hit them with a palm strike to the stomach knocking the air out of them.

One of the teen had got up and pulled his knife out but Naruto chained wrapped around the teens hand and was yanked towards Naruto who then kicked him in the chin knocking him out.

The last teen was in pain ashe was holding his chest as he couldn't get up. Naruto walked up to the him and had bent down and took a pouch from him.

Tossing over the pouch the the little boy who caught it was still in awe of what he had witness.

Naruto grinned at the boy as he left back towards Hinata who had waited for Naruto as they left leaving boys groaning in pain.

The boy was looking at the two leave, _(" who were those people?") _the boy wonder as he looked at the pouch and ran back to his friends they're not gonna believe this.

(few hours later)

Naruto and Hinata had left the restaurant hours ago and were walking around town while Naruto was explaining Hinata about the rasengan.

The sounds of foot was approaching behind them.

As they turned around they saw same teens but with a older man who had a tied up ponytail wearing tan baggy pants with a long sleeve button up shirt. He had facial hair from side to side but had also wielded a staff.

"That's him." shouted one of the teens who pointed at Naruto

The man slapped the teen in the face. "He's just a kid, you let him beat you." the man said in anger as he looked at the teen who had looked down embarrassed

The man turned and looked at Naruto. "Boy i don't know who you think you are but i could care less about these little shits.. But touching my money was the biggest mistake you made." the man said to Naruto who then twirled his staff and charged at Naruto.

"Hinata get back." Naruto told Hinata as she backed away.

The man charged strikes forward to Naruto who had dodge the attacks but the man changed and attack lower which had made Naruto flip backwards back to get distance. But the man had jumped towards Naruto and spun around Naruto rolled out of the way as the staff connected the ground hard.

Naruto unleashed his chain as the man twirled his staff towards him. Naruto started to run as the man was chasing him but Naruto had jumped turned his body as he whipped the man's face with his chain face leaving a bruise which hurt him as he backed away.

Naruto had then start whipping the guys feets repeatedly which had made him run backwards but the chain was again whipped in his face which made the bruise even worse.

Getting angry the man swung the staff which Naruto blocked and caught as he wrapped his chain around the staff pulling the man close as Naruto gave multiple kicks to the man's abdomen forcing the man to let go as he wobbled back.

Taking the chance Naruto ran towards the guy as he jumped and landed on guys shoulders with his knees. Naruto began throwing punch after punch which brought the guy down on his back.

The Man shoved Naruto with his foot as he then went to get his staff but before that could happen something wrapped around the man as he was hoisted up high as he he screamed

"I leave you alone with your girlfriend and you're already fighting." a voice said above as everyone look above to see Jiraiya on his Toad.

Naruto scratched his head as Hinata helped him up. "Well it's not my fault, this jerk seem to have a problem with me." Naruto pointed at the man.

Jiraiya didn't need to know as he witness the whole thing. _(it seems he has inherited his mother's bloodline, though Kushina said their was small chance he would inherit it since she said it's very rare..") _Jiraiya thinking.

"Well i'll take of this." said Jiraiya as the man hanging had gulped.

"Hey brats come get me." shouted the man as he turned his head only to see his followers gone.

"Alright Ero-sennin, come on Hinata." Naruto leaded as Hinata followed.

As Jiraiya was seeing them off he turned and looked at the guy.

"Now let's have a little chat." said Jiraiya as the man gulped again.

**-With Naruto and Hinata few hours later-**

Naruto was done practicing his wind training as Hinata also finished her training from a scroll that was left from her mother.

Naruto was demonstrating to Hinata of what he had so far for his wind rasengan and as before it exploded as he almost had it which made him flew back on the ground as Hinata helped him up.

"See i don't know what i'm doing wrong. I almost seem to have it but i'm doing something wrong at the end." Naruto explained to Hinata.

Hinata had recall the first and second step he did and the third step it was a difficult to mold out the chakra. Naruto seem to have the right idea so far.

"N-naruto-kun try again making a normal rasengan." Hinata asked

Naruto was confused but did what she said. The blue ball started to form. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Now try to add you element." hinata told Naruto which complied and started to pump his element in.

"Too much." Hinata said. Which Naruto decreased.

"Okay Naruto-kun a little more." instructed Hinata.

Naruto had concentrated as he closed his eyes and felt his felt his chakra turn light. Soon the rasengan started to turn sky white blue.

"You got it Naruto-kun." Hinata said excitedly as Naruto open his eyes and looked at a target as he spotted a boulder he rushed to it, as he made contact with the boulder it started to drill and shred in deep.

As Naruto had stop he had backed up breathing hard as he fell on his butt.

"Wow...that was awesome." Naruto cheered as he got up but almost fell as Hinata caught him and set him down.

"T-that was great Naruto-kun." Hinata said to Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Yeah but i couldn't done it without you thank you so much Hinata." Naruto said as he hugged her which was unexpected for Hinata and Naruto didn't realize it as he pulled back but then looked at her.. He never knew Hinata had beautiful eyes now that he looked at her closely. She was really cute with long hair too. Naruto couldn't stop thinking of her last night. After only a couple days he started to have feeling for her..Sakura was a different story he knew he loved Sakura but not romantically but more like a sister.

Hinata was alway nice to him, she even had cheered for him when he fought Neji,

Hinata had looked at Naruto silver blueish eyes. She would do anything to protect Naruto. He had help Neji through darkness, having her father opening up to her. She never felt more happy as she felt like her family was back like so long ago..she can never repay Naruto for what he has done for her.

Naruto brung Hinata closer as he leaned in and gave Hinata a soft kiss and pulled back but Hinata kissed back, Naruto then brung her close as he turned her and leaned her down as he leaned in giving a big kiss to Hinata which started to turn to a makeout.

Few seconds later they had separate and both had embraced each other.

Soon the sun started to go down. As Hinata snuggled with Naruto relaxing.

"We should head back it's getting late." suggested Naruto.

Hinata wanted to protest as she didn't want this day to end. "I'm afraid when i wake up tomorrow it'll be a dream." softly Hinata said.

"I promise you when you wake up it'll be real and when i show Tsunade the rasengan and we get back to Konoha... will have a date." Naruto said which Hinata sat up as she looked at him.

"W-what about my tou-san?" asked Hinata, she knew her tou-san didn't hate Naruto but dating was something never brought up.

"Ill talk to him," said Naruto which did not say much for Hinata but she trusted Naruto.

Naruto had got up and helped Hinata up as they looked at eachother and smiled, walking back to the hotel holding hands.

**End chapter 8**

**The reason i haven't got to the sannin fight is cause too many people say i'm going through the story too fast, so i'll add extras and stuff anyways guys hope you enjoy this chap cause the next will be the Sannin rumble stay safe guys by the way check out my other story i update the sage prophecy and also the Kitsune wrestler is my wrestling Naruto story check it out i know chap one may not seem much but i promise more will come. peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Whats up readers its your host Naruto4life1994 so i have recently was working on my dragonball story, but my notes for the new chapter for it got lost and i was really pissed at this and didn't want to start over, but luckily i was working on my Naruto wwe crossover story the Kitsune wrestler if you guys wanna check it out the link is here ( __ s/12254008/1/the-Kitsune-wrestler__) any ways guys i hope you enjoy the story so without afferther to do,,,begin_

_-warning i do not own Naruto-_

_Italic:Thoughts_

**Bold:Kurama or Jin speaking**

Regular:Normal

_The last Uzumaki Descendant_

_Chapter 9_

_Memory lain, a brawl in Tanzaku,_

_A Sannin battle royal part 1_

It was another night in Tanzaku town where we find Tsunade in a bar drinking again. She's been thinking all day about Orochimaru's offer not to mention her teammates threat, Jiraiya would always be a perverted goofball in her eyes not even once he can be serious with her, but even through that he would take thing serious when his duty calls. She still remembered the look in his eyes when he told her the threat..he had the same look when he learned of Orochimaru's defection, never has she saw her teammate had such a anger and sadness expression, her sensei was another thing that shocked her. He was always the one that was always soft for her but never would she thought he would order her back to Konoha even when he knew why she left.

Approaching her from behind. "Thought i might find you here." a familiar voice said. she looked behind seeing Jiraiya.

"What you doing here?" raising an eyebrow.

"Well the gaki went off to train on the rasengan but i have feeling he'll be done soon." said Jiraiya.

"Still?, will that gaki ever give up...yes I admit learning to do the rasengan in a couple days is impressive but come on if Minato couldn't finish the rasengan what makes think the gaki can?" she questioned.

Jiraiya had took a seat across from Tsunade since he knew she liked her space..especially from a perv like him, Jiraiya sweatdrop but shook it off as he order for a big bottle.

"The gaki is strong Tsunade, you saw that first hand..but it's not just that. He's got Minato and Kushina's determination. He train till he drops on his knees literally..im confident he'll be able to do it." said Jiraiya, the bartender set the bottle down as Jiraiya paid.

Tsunade stood silent as she was having thoughts about her cousin Kushina. She had remembered her attitude the first day they met but the girl was a driving motivator, she had remember the times she would heal Kushina's from her intense training.

Tsunade didn't understand why Kushina would train so hard until she ask her and she replied.

"_I want to be the first female Hokage and prove that Kunoichi can be great leaders too." _

Tsunade couldn't help but give a little chuckle which Jiraiya took notice.

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing." Tsunade shook her head.

They stood silent for a few seconds digesting their drinks till Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Remember how you, me and Orochimaru were genin and when we got first assign as a team." Jiraiya said bring up some memories pouring a drink for her.

"Yeah...i still remember that stupid big grin look you had like you had won the lottery." she chuckle, Jiraiya chuckled a little.

"Hey even though Orochi-teme was on the team, i was still happy." he said, pouring himself a drink.

"I swear thought you two were unbelievable, always arguing never shutting up." shaking her head as she grab the bottle and poured herself a drink.

"Yeah i got admit you always had to put up with the both of us but come on i was trying to prove i was the better one then Orochi-teme." said Jiraiya as he drank.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Then why do i recall you being dead last in the academy." she said deadpanned.

Again he sweatdrop. "i became better eventually." muttered Jiraiya.

Tsunade grin " you did." she poured him a drink. "Remember sensei tied you to the post after the test." she said as Jiraiya chuckled, taking a drink.

"Hey it was not my fault i told you it was Orochi-teme fault.." he said trying to defend himself

She shook her head as she again poured him another drink.

"But..some thing's always must come to an end." she said solemnly when she poured her drink and downed it.

"(sigh) unfortunately true...you know even through those past years i thought i knew Orochimaru better." Jiraiya said solemnly as he looked at his drink as Tsunade listen on. "But after sensei had told me about his experiments…" he trailed off as he took a drink.

Pouring herself another drink she continued to listen on. She had remember Orochimaru's defection. Jiraiya and him had a rivalry during the academy and even when they graduated it never stopped but over the years they became close like brothers, they all did missions together, they all fought in the war and even were dubbed as Sannins together by Hanzo Salamander himself.

"...all i can do is just ask why, but after confronting him...i realized he was no longer the teammate that we both knew." said Jiraiya gulping his drink.

"How were you when heard what happened?" asked Jiraiya since he never caught up with her after the incident.

She now had looked at her drink pondering. "To be honest..i thought it was a rumor, but after i heard more of it i went to Sensei and ask him..he never gave me an answer... just had a sad, defeated look on his face and that's all i needed to know." said Tsunade taking a drink.

"I knew had you felt about Orochimaru back then, i was actually worried for you." admit Jiraiya which surprised her. That was another thing too, she did have feeling for Orochimaru until she met Dan.

"Really." Tsunade said with a grin as she scoot forward to Jiraiya much to his delight.

"Yeah i mean why did you think i bugged you more of the time." Jiraiya chuckled as he was about to pour himself a drink but Tsunade did it for him.

"We might as well enjoy this night." said Tsunade, she poured herself another for her. She then took her green coat off showing more of her skin which Jiraiya notice as he tried so hard not drop his jaw getting a good luck at her cleavage .

"Couldn't agree with you more." He agreed as he definitely was looking forward to this night.

* * *

_(back with Naruto and Hinata)_

Both Hinata and Naruto were walking around town as their was a festival going on. Naruto saw Hinata as she was in awe looking around as there were lots of people, games, food.

They continued to walk around until Hinata saw something that caught her attention.. a white bunny with a tan fluff tail that was in a cage.

Hinata was bunny lover ever since her mother had once bought her one, her name was Hikari which standed for light..but sadly the bunny passed away as it had succumbed to rabies as it was attacked by a rabby raccoon, it broke her heart as it was the only thing she had to remember her mother.

Naruto saw Hinata walking to a stand and followed her.

Hinata saw the bunny close which Naruto notice. He asked the man.

"Excuse sir, how do i get the bunny?" asked Naruto making Hinata perk and looked at Naruto in shock

"Well if you want the bunny you must hit all five moving targets at the same time." said the man.

Naruto looked at the targets as he then looked back at the man.

"I think i would like to try." said Naruto as he handed the man 50 ryo.

Naruto grabbed the shurikens as the targets were now moving, he was in focus mode as he looked at each target as they were moving different ways, waiting patiently for a good five seconds, he saw his opportunity and threw the shuriken hitting all five targets.

"We have a winner." announced the man going over to get the bunny, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto turned and walk to Hinata.

"I believe this is for you Hinata-chan." said Naruto smiled as he handed her new pet, she blushed as she also try not to faint. She brung the bunny close to her as the bunny sniff her nose and gave her a little lick which made her giggle.

She looked at Naruto "thank you so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto sheepishly smiled at her. "it's no problem.. have you came up with a name?" he asked.

Hinata still looking at the rabbit. "Her name will be..Tenshi." she declared.

Naruto was confused of why that name not that he didn't mind but Hinata answered.

"When my kaa-san was a Kunoichi she had saved many Konoha shinobi lives, people would comment that she was a guardian angel sent from heaven thus she earned the nickname the guardian angel of Konoha." Hinata telling Naruto as he nod and understood.

The two had continue to look around as they stopped by some stands to play some games and won each other prizes. Hinata won a fox pendant for Naruto and he won her a yin-yang pendant and a big stuffed purple bear deciding to get something to eat they went to a sushi stand enjoying a meal, Hinata fed Tenshi carrots.

Few hours later the two along with a bunny were resting on a bench enjoying cold popsicles.

"STEP UP RIGHT UP FOLKS, SEE IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO TAKE ON UNSTOPPABLE..UNDEFEATED FIGHTER.. MONSUTA, AND HAVE THE CHANCE TO WIN ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND RYO" " a man who was at least 5"7 with slick black hair and a gold tooth wearing a expensive suit and a pair of sunglasses introduced a huge man that was in a square ring.

The man was at least 6'9 with huge muscles and a mohawk haircut with tattoos covering half his face.

He had on blood red shorts and a pair of black boots. _(think about nathan jones size from jet li fearless.) _

_The crowd looked all round as they started to whisper to each other._

"_Why don't you go up their."_

"_Are you out of your mind."_

"_Who would be a foolish enough to face him"_

"_I'll tell you, a deadman."_

"I challenge him." a voice from the crowd spoke as a man came out.

The man was at least 6 foot with black shaggy hair around his thirties wearing blue pants, a gray jacket and underneath a white tank top.

"I'll challenge him." the man said again, approaching.

"And your name?" the slick hair man asked with a grin.

"Yuujiro Tanashi." said the man who was now known as Yujiro.

"All right Yuujiro-san now before you fight, sign this first." the man pulled out a paper from his suit pocket handing it to Yujiro as he looked over it.

"Death waiver?" Yujiro said confused which again made the crowd whisper.

The man nod "Yes you see their been..many unfortunate accidents against my fighter so for his protection this was made..now if you will sign on the dot." the man said.

Naruto and Hinata were in the crowd and decided to move closer as they were now in front.

Yuujiro looked at the paper as he was in his thoughts but a voice calling his name broke him out of it.

"Yuujiro-kun please wait you don't have to do this." a woman wearing a tan Kimono with long brown hair, tan skin ran out of the crowd, holding in her arms was a four year old girl who wore the same thing as the women.

"Aiko-chan, we need the money...i'll be fine..i promise." Yuujiro promise, giving her a kiss on the forehead, he looked at his daughter who also was looking at him.

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the nose making her giggle.

Yuujiro turned around as he signed the paper and bit his thumb, putting his blood signature.

"Alright then...good luck sir." said the man as he put the paper in his suit walking away with a grin.

Yuujiro walked up the steps as he came in the ring as he went to his corner. The big man gave a cocky grin as he flexed his muscles trying to imitate Yuujiro but it didn't work, he shook his head.

the ref came in the ring and called for the bell.

_(bell ring)_

Both men came forward as they got their hand up but the big man dropped his arms which confused Yuujiro.

Monsuta presented his body. "Punch me" he said in a deep voice. Which confused Yuujiro and the crowd. Naruto eyes narrowed looking on.

Yuujiro threw a good punch to his pecs but the man didn't flinch or move at all, Monsuta grabbed his wrist and squeezed it making Yuujiro wince a little but didn't show it.

"Hit me with all you got." Monsuta demanded, Yuujiro had brought his arm back and with all his strength threw a harder punch to Monsuta chest but again not a single pain was shown on his face.

Monsuta laughed. "Its that really all you got." he taunted Yuujiro, the crowd were impressed of the man's strength taking two good hard blows to the chest and still feel nothing.

Yuujiro angry with the taunt had started to repeatedly punch the body but it did no damage, Yuujiro jumped and gave a spinning kick making Monsuta turn his head. Yuujiro looked up to see Monsuta turning his face back to him as he saw a little blood on the man's lip.

Monsuta wiped the blood from his lip and looked at it. his eyebrows narrowed dangerously as he teeth grit, now he was pissed.

Yuujiro went for a punch but was grabbed by throat and lifted high up as he was thrown across the ring.

Aiko had winced seeing her husband landing hard, biting her lip nervously as she was worried, she turn to her daughter and try to not worry her.

Naruto somehow had a bad feeling about this as did Hinata, she leaned and whispered to him.

"Something's not right." Naruto nod in agreement "activate your byakugan on him Hinata-chan?" he asked which she didn't questioned as she closely looked at the man's chakra but something then shocked her, instead in seeing his chakra system she can actually started to see his entire skeleton form not just that but also his vital organs and blood veins.

Has the byakugan ever been this advance before, she concentrate back at the man, putting her thoughts on hold, she would ask her father about this whens she returns.

She inspected every part of the man as she then saw something in the veins, some kind of drug by looks of it as she looked back at his chakra system as it was spreading.

Yuujiro got back up as he ran towards Monsuta and gave a jumping kick to the chest but he fell back as it felt like he kicked a brick wall. He spun back up and started to kick Monsuta body as he had his arms out and just took it.

"Naruto-kun somethings in Monsuta blood veins and it's starting to spread into his chakra system, some kind of drug." whispered Hinata

Naruto silently cursed as he figured it was a drug that the perv told him about called chakra steroids, a new drug that would enhance the user's strength speed and have a high pain tolerance…luckily though it has a side effect, all Yuujiro has to do is stall him for while and keep distance.

Monsuta stopped the attack grabbing the leg, shaking his head he pulled Yuujiro forward delivering a big Lariat flipping him inside out.

Yuujiro rolled out of the way dodging a stomp. he got up and jumped on Mundus back trying to put him in a chokehold.

Monsuta was getting annoyed as he dropped on his back hard crushing Yuujiro underneath making him cough up blood. Aiko gasped as she covered her daughter eyes.

Naruto fist clench seeing this.

Monsuta picked up Yuujiro by the hair and threw him into a corner as he went to the opposite side and rushed colliding into Yuujiro dropping him.

He walked around the ring taunting Yuujiro while showing off making everyone boo at him, Yuujiro got up slowly and saw his chance.

Delivering a hard kick to the back of Monsuta left knee which got him down on a it and started repeatedly punch him in the face,

The fourth punch no doubt broke the man's nose as he heard a crunch, right before the fifth punch connected the Man stopped the punch.

Monsuta turned slowly to him as his nose was crooked and bleeding

"Big mistake." He got up still holding Yuujiro by the throat, he picked him up with ease and delivered big blows to the body. The third punch made Yuujiro cough up more blood.

Aiko ran to the suited man while she held her daughter.

"You have to stop this fight, he's gonna kill him." Aiko begged as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sorry toots, no can do your husband signed the paper." he sneered flaunting the paper, the close crowd that heard this look disgusted at the man.

He stop the punches and looked at Yuujiro in the eye. "Do you really wanna die!?" Monsuta growled at him, Yuujiro glared at the man and did something that no unexpected he would do .

He spat blood on man's face.

The crowd were stunned in shock, the suited man shook his head with a cocky grin muttering "_it was nice knowing you"_

Monsuta was shock for a second and now was seeing nothing but red.

"YOU ASSHOLE" Monsuta lifted him in the air, the ref try to stop him but was kicked out of the way.

The crowd knew what would be coming next as they couldn't watch.

"YUUJIRO" Aiko screamed.

"DADDY" cried out the little girl.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he charge towards the ring,

jumping on securities shoulders as they were trying to stop him, He jumped towards Monsuta unleashing a fury of fast mid air kicks to the chest staggering him back over the ropes as he dropped Yuujiro.

The crowd were shocked at the action while the man in suit was shocked and angry ."HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." shouted the man in anger.

Naruto stood up as he looked at the man with his eyebrows narrowed as he glared pointing at him.

"STOPPING THIS MATCH. YOUR SO CALL UNDEFEATED FIGHTER HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A FRAUD." shouted Naruto as the crowd were confused, Aiko ran to Yuujiro as he was being helped by Hinata who laid him down.

"Don't worry ma'am, i'm a shinobi of Konoha." said Hinata which ease Aiko.

"Hinata-san" called out a voice as it showed it was Shizune who ran out of the crowd and by her side.

"What happened?" questioned Shizune as Hinata began to tell her the situation while she started to heal the man.

The suited man was now sweating bullets and began to fiddle with his tie "_How the hell does this gaki know?"_

_(QUICK AMV: DMX X GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU 0:27-1:27)_

Security came in the ring surrounding Naruto who was in his battle position, he counted five men.

One security try to grab him from behind but Naruto flipped him over his shoulder and gave a stomp to the face knocking the man out.

The second man went for a kick but Naruto easily caught it and sweeped him underneath and hit a hard punch to the man's groin making him cry in pain as he passed out, some of the male crowd members cringe or held their values.

The third man ran as he performed a flying kick but Naruto ducked as he stuck his right leg out hitting the man below which sent him out of the ring.

The last two charged together but were on opposite side between him, as they were closing in the left security went for a leg kick but Naruto had deflected it with a low right kick and kicked the right security with another right kick while he deflected a right punch with a left kick, then at the same time he deflected a kick from the left and blocked a punch from the right. He quickly kicked the left security sending him back as he hit another left kick to the right security making him hunch over as Naruto jumped and hit a knee to the chin knocking the man out.

The last man stood back up as he went for a running side kick but Naruto stepped aside and gave a hard swift kick to the leg taking the man off his feet, before the man hit the ground Naruto gave a hard hammer punch to the chest making the man drop hard on the ground.

The crowd were stunned for a few seconds until they broke out in a cheer.

(_END AMV)_

Monsuta got back in the ring as he looked at Naruto and gave a snarl."You just made the biggest mistake of your life gaki!" He charged towards him but Naruto rolled out of the way and sweeped him from underneath causing the man to fall back making the crowd laugh and cheer.

Monsuta got up as face was now red in anger as he snapped his head towards Naruto.

He charged again and threw a barrage of punches at Naruto who dodged them and hit a couple fast punches to the man while dodging more punches.

Seeing a kick coming. he deflected it with an elbow strike to the kneecap making Monsuta step back trying to shake the pain away.

Naruto charge and slid between Monsuta legs as he got behind him and gave a kick behind the knee taking Monsuta down to his knee again.

Naruto jumped and wrapped his legs around Monsuta neck and spun in front and got a good grip on his arm. _(A/N basically a triangle choke) _He gave a couple hard shots to the face while squeezing more pressure to the neck.

Monsuta try to break out of the choke but the damn gaki had a iron grip. He began to stand up slowly and jumped up on his feet holding Naruto up and dropping him down hard but he didn't break the hold what the hell was this kid made out of.

The crowd wince at the impact but were surprised that the kid didn't let go, they started to cheer him on.

Aiko was looking in awe at the young man who was still holding his own but had became worried after seeing him being slam but was in disbelieve when Naruto was still holding on. How could he still be fighting?

Hinata looked at the women and knew what she was thinking, "don't worry ma'am, Naruto-kun is of one Konoha's best shinobi. He's not one to give up so easily, he'll fight until his last breathe" Hinata assured the woman while she held the bunny close. Aiko didn't questioned this, standing by her husband side while Shizune was still healing him.

As Monsuta lifted him up again, Naruto had started to hit him with repeated elbow strikes down on forehead which had made Monsuta stagger back, Naruto gave one last hard elbow strike as he flipped off of Monsuta who fell back hard.

_The crowd cheered._

Naruto stand up as he saw the man lifting himself up and glaring at him. Blood ran down to his face from the cut on his forehead.

Monsuta got up as he ran to grab him but Naruto had slid underneath him again as he got a hold of Monsuta right leg then low sweeped the left leg as he took him down and quickly rotated to the side and trapped his right arm in a lock and had pinned Monsuta left arm between his own knee and the man's head, Naruto repeatedly knee Monsuta to the side of the head who was trying to block them.

Naruto quickly grabbed the arm putting him in a arm bar. Monsuta gritted his teeth as Naruto stretched out the arm out more increasing the pain.

He then heard a pop, no doubt breaking arm. He was thrown over landing on his feet.

Monsuta had got up and looked at his arm as it was broken, he twisted it back in place which Naruto did not expect. Monsuta had disappeared and was now more faster which caught Naruto off guard as he was caught in a tight bear hug.

Monsuta with all his might started squeeze as pops were heard making Naruto grunt and grit his teeth feeling his spine being crushed. Outta nowhere he gave a good headbutt to Monsuta"s broken nose and thanks to his hitai-ate the damage was worse making the hold break,

Naruto again started to punch fast all around from body to back to body again. Monsuta was blocking his face but did not see a right uppercut connecting his chin making him dizzy as he staggered back.

He didn't stop there as he ran and gave a mid jump right and left kick to the chest but the last right kick hit the temple of the head, .

Monsuta was still on his feet but was still staggering, Naruto had again charged and gave a jumping spinning elbow strike to side of the face making Monsuta fall back on the ropes.

Naruto looked at Monsuta who was now bleeding from the side of the eye was holding onto the ropes as he was trying to get up. Naruto had again charged with everything he got hit a hard flying kick sending Monsuta out of the ring.

The crowd roared as they cheered for him, he looked all around as they continue to cheer, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed look, he then saw someone running through the crowd which revealed to be the suited man who was trying to escape.

He shot out his chain wrapping it around the man's ankle who fell down and was being dragged.

He was hanged upside down face to face with Naruto, the man swore he saw his own death in those cold blue eyes. He was dropped on the ground as he sat up and looked up at Naruto

Naruto narrowed his eyes "you almost let a father die today...i believe you own them." he said in a dark tone.

The man nodded as he was nervous and sweating. "Hai hai of course, here." the man fumbled into his coat giving him a stack of cash, Naruto took the cash but reach into suit taking the waiver. He tore the paper up as he pulled the man's tie towards him and stuffed the paper in his mouth.

"Eat" Naruto stuffing more of it making the man gag a little, "This time your eating paper" Naruto brung him closer, "The next time it gonna be chains." he growled at the end shoving the man and whipped his chain fast around the man.

As the chain returned back to Naruto the man's suit tore apart leaving him in his pink boxers with red hearts.

The crowd all had laugh as the man turned red/pink and ran out of the ring trying to cover himself.

The crowd had clapped for Naruto who bowed in return, he hopped out of the ring and walked to Hinata who was with Shizune, when did she get here?

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata who went to look over him but held his hand up.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." Naruto assured her but she didn't believe it as she turned her byakugan on and looked over Naruto's body seeing some damage to his spine but some healing cream and a back rub should help him.

"You liar." she said which made him turn his head as he scratched it.

"I know." he said quietly shaking her head.

He walked over to Shizune who was almost done healing the man.

Yuujiro was sitting up by his wife with their daughter. Both had saw Naruto coming to them, Aiko stood up as she went to bow but.

"Please ma'am don't, I was just doing the right thing." said Naruto.

"Thank you." she said making Naruto smile sheepishly.

Hinata handed Tenshi to Naruto and helped Shizune lift Yuujiro up.

"We should get going, I know a clinic near by." said Shizune and decided to head there now.

_(Back with Jiraiya and tsunade)_

Both sannins were pretty buzzed, well Jiraiya was mostly but Tsunade being the best medic in the world controlled her alcohol level so she wouldn't be too buzzed. They had spent hours talking about more of the old days.

"You know, i still think back about that night.." Jiraiya said finishing a cup.

Tsunade looked confused until her eyes were wide as she looked away with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up." she said harshly with a glare.

Jiraiya frowned "i know what i said and i never told anyone. it's just….the day you heard and saw about your brother, you looked so... destroyed. It was never my intention for '**That'** to happened... just seeing you hurt i couldn't stand it, you are my teammate and i care about you alot Tsunade-hime."

That had Tsunade look down recalling the event.

_(flashback )_

_Tsunade was running through the rainy village as tears were pouring from her eyes. _

_She had just learned that her little brother Nawaki was KIA, she first thought it was just a dream, a horrible genjutsu but she realised it was all real, no nightmare, no genjutsu, it was all real._

_She stopped running as she dropped on her knees on training ground seven, the same spot not only where her team were first formed but the same spot where she would train her brother._

_Still crying as her head was on the ground sobbing, she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up and see Jiraiya with a condolence look._

_She hugged Jiraiya continuing to sob and cry as he had pat her back while he was whispering to her "let it out, i'm here for you." and throughout the whole day he had comfort her._

_(four days later)_

_A few days has passed since her brother's funeral, We see Tsunade at a bar drinking. today she would just drink away._

_She didn't notice her white haired teammate approaching her._

"_figures i find you here." said the turn her head seeing Jiraiya._

"_What you doing here? I wanna be left alone." said Tsunade._

"_Tsunade-chan, sensei and i are concern for you-_

"_And i can appreciate what your both are trying to do but you both don't know how it feels to lose the only close family you have." she said in sorrow._

_Jiraiya had took a seat next to Tsunade. "I can't really argue with that..but would your brother want you to stay grief forever?" he asked Tsunade who didn't answer as she just looked at her drink._

_Tsunade slid him a cup and a bottle as she poured a drink for him._

_He took the cup giving a thanks as he took a drink. "Your brother had talked to me the day before he left for that mission." Jiraiya said which caught Tsunade's attention as she looked at him and from the look he had he meant it. But what would her brother want to talk to Jiraiya about?_

_Jiraiya poured another drink for him and tsunade as he began to tell her._

_(flashback in a flashback) _

_Jiraiya was limping his way back home as he escaped the female mob that were close to beating him to death due to his so call research._

"_Jiraiya!" a voice shouted his name as he looked behind seeing Tsunade's little brother Nawaki jogging to him. _

"_Ah Nawaki how are you doing today?" He asked trying to shake the pain away._

"_I'm doing good..uh do you think have time to talk?" Nawaki asked which got Jiraiya's attention what could this be about?_

"_Uh Sure." answered Jiraiya as they both started to walk around the village._

"_Jiraiya-san do you like my sister?" asked Nawaki which caught Jiraiya off guard as he looked at him._

"_What brought this up?" he questioned ._

"_Well..whenever i ask nee-chan about her team, she mostly talks about Orochimaru and how he's so great." Nawaki said as he made a gag to Orochimaru name. Jiraiya chuckled seems he wasn't the only one that had a dislike to his teammate. _

"_And what does your sister say about me, interesting,talented, devilishly handsome" he implied. _

"_she talks about you being the biggest perv in the world." said Nawaki making Jiraiya face fault. "Then she mentions you always asking her out." Jiraiya looked away with a sheepish look._

"_She even said this wasn't the first time you asked her on a date and even when she said no you never gave up." Jiraiya looking more embarrassed._

"_But why?" asked Nawaki which confused Jiraiya._

"_Why do you keep asking her even when she says no to you all the time?" this again caught him off which now had him thinking, he spoke._

"_Their many reason why...Not because she was the shodaime granddaughter, i could care less about that. She's strong, talented, smart. She has everything a guy wants in a woman. But i knew my chances of her saying yes to me was very, very, very slim since she or may still have a crush on Orochi-teme." explained Jiraiya_

"_But that didn't stop you. did it?" asked Nawaki._

_(chuckle) "nope, no matter how many times she said no i never stopped trying even though she liked Orochi-teme." admit Jiraiya.._

_They continued to walked around till they arrived at the Senju mansion._

"_Jiraiya-san, tomorrow i go on my first mission outside the village." said Nawaki._

"_Well that's good, you'll have a chance to learn more outside the village." commented Jiraiya._

"_Yeah but,,i just got a weird feeling about this mission. Is this what nee-chan felt like when she went outside the village the first time?" questioned Nawaki._

_Jiraiya looked at Nawaki as he listened and talked. "Everyone has that feeling everytime they step outside the village. You sister may be strong but even she had that feeling and so did i even Orochi-teme. Being a shinobi also means being prepared for the worse situation to come, but as long as you stick and work with your teammates you'll do great ." said Jiraiya._

_Nawaki nodded as he looked at him "Jiraiya-san...can i ask you a request?" he asked. Jiraiya looked curious and more confused_

"_If something ever happens….please lookout for my sister." Nawak said._

_(Flashback in a flashback end)_

_After finishing Jiraiya took a drink as Tsunade was digesting the conversation. Hearing this got her thinking back of her brother she gave a soft chuckle as she remember the times where boys would ask her out and..well Nawaki had to teach them a lesson and that was his pranks._

_Jiraiya saw Tsunade chuckle. "It's funny..out of all the people except me and sensei he trusted you too." she said as he nod._

"_It kind of surprised me, after you told your brother about me i thought their be no chance but..for reasons i don't know." Jiraiya said pouring a drink for him._

"_Did you mean it?" she asked which confused Jiraiya _

"_Mean what?" he asked _

"_Me being strong talented and smart." she answered causing Jiraiya to have a tiny blush not looking at her._

"_Every word." answered Jiraiya._

_Tsunade had look at her teammate and thought back on her brothers conversation with Jiraiya._

_(few hours later)_

_Jiraiya had Tsunade's arm around his shoulder as he helped walk her home since she had little too much drink and was unable to walk so being a gentleman (or the alcohol speaking) decide to help her back home._

"_Come on tsu-hime were close to your house." Jiraiya slurred as they continued to walk for a few minutes till they arrived at the gates of the Senju compound._

"_Alright we're here." said Jiraiya walking through the gates and went in compound._

_Tsunade giggled as she point to a room "my bed is their silly." Tsunade said still giggling._

_Jiraiya open the door walking her to the bed but was suddenly pulled down onto her as they landed on the bed._

_Both had stared at each other as Tsunade brung Jiraiya close giving him a kiss which made him pull back as he didn't expect that coming._

"_What's wrong?" asked Tsunade as she stood up on her knees looking at him._

"_w-well ..that was my…" Jiraiya mumbled_

"_What was that last part?" asked Tsunade_

_Jiraiya repeated the last sentences slowly as he looked down._

"_That..was my...first kiss." Jiraiya finally saying it which surprised Tsunade even though she was drunk._

"_Really?" asked Tsunade Jiraiya nodded. _

_Their was a awkward silence for a minute till Jiraiya broke it._

"_I better get going." said Jiraiya, getting up to leave but felt his hand being grabbed._

_Looking back he saw Tsunade holding his hand. When he was about to ask what she was doing he was pulled down as Tsunade locked lips with Jiraiya again which shocked him._

_As their lips parted, Tsunade spoke "Jiraiya..please stay with me." she said still holding him._

_The two sannins looked in each other eyes not saying a word as the moonlight hit Tsunade giving her skin a beautiful glow making Jiraiya awe and blush._

_Again he was pulled down locking lips with her this time not breaking apart, lost in the kiss which had turned to a make out session leading to a wonderful night._

(End long flashback)

When she woke up the next day. She and Jiraiya both agreed to keep it a secret and to never to speak of it again.

"Well i think i better head back to the hotel." said Jiraiya breaking her thoughts.

"Why don't you have one more drink at least to finish the night." she suggested

"Weeelll one more drink wouldn't hurt me, but not this, i got some of fire sake straight from Mount Myoboku." he said.

"perfect ." she smiled.

Jiraiya brought out the fire sake bottle.

"Let me." said Tsunade as she poured the drinks but when she saw Jiraiya turning away for a second distracted by a beautiful female of course, she slipped in a pill.

"Well cheers." said Jiraiya as he drank, the pill started to take effect as his vision became blurry and was taken by darkness.

Seeing Jiraiya passed out, she got up.

"I know what i have to do." she said as she left.

* * *

(with Naruto)

Naruto was sitting besides Hinata who was holding the bunny close as they were waiting for Shizune who was talking with the doctor.

"Thank you" said Shizune as the doctor left.

Walking to the two the both looked at Shizune. "He should make a full recovery by tomorrow." she said making Hinata and Naruto sigh in relief.

"You two should head back to the hotel, i'll be here for a while to be checking Yuujiro-san."

"Yeah you're right, let's go Hinata-chan." Naruto getting up with Hinata as she agreed.

"Oh i almost forgot." Naruto going in his coat and pulling out a stack of money which confused and shocked Shizune seeing the amount of money he was holding.

"Give this to them, i have a feeling they'll need." he said handing her the money.

Shizune took it and knew what he was doing as she smiled.

"I'll be sure to pass it on." She said.

Naruto nod as he and Hinata both left the hospital back to the hotel.

Seeing the two leave. _( "you have a good heart Naruto...maybe you can help Tsunade-sama")_ Shizune heading to the patient room.

* * *

(the next day)

A pound at the door was heard early in the morning

Naruto started to get up as grumbled, "who can that be?"

opening the door not seeing Shizune with a panic express.

"What going on Shizune do you know what time it is?" Naruto grumbled rubbing his eyes not happy being woken up at 9 in the morning,

"Tsunade-sama is meeting Orochimaru!" this woke Naruto up.

"WHAT!" he shouted which had woke Hinata up.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"That old hag left to Orochimaru." Naruto getting his red chunin vest and red trench coat as did Hinata who got off the bed got her attire on.

He closed his eyes as he concentrate his chakra to find her.

"Found her." he snapped his eyes open, "come on." he open the back window when all of a sudden a kunai flew by them

"Whoa what the hell!?" Naruto turn to see Jiraiya who looked exhausted and weak.

"T-Tsunade, she drugged me." he breathe out.

* * *

(with Tsunade)

Tsunade had been waiting outside of town for Orochimaru to show up

"I knew you come Tsunade-chan." a familiar voice spoke, '_speak of the devil.'_

Turning around seeing Orochimaru approaching.

"Before i do this, you guarantee you can bring them back?" she asked.

Orochimaru gave a inner chuckle, "of course Tsunade-chan, i'm a man of my words and i guarantee you you'll have your beloved ones back." he said.

Tsunade had then began do hand signs as her hands glowed a light blue and walked to Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru raised his arms Tsunade was about to make contact but all of sudden she dodged a few shurikens that were thrown.

The person jumped in front of Orochimaru revealed to be Kabuto Orochimaru left hand man.

"Kabuto what is the meaning of this!?" questioned/demanded.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama but you been deceived. While it look like she was gonna heal you, she was planning to kill you with a deadly medical jutsu that had a similar look to a healing one." Kabuto explained defending Orochimaru.

This had shocked Orochimaru for a second and had mocking hurt face "aw Tsunade i thought you wanted to see your beloved-

"Don't even play innocent with me. You think i don't know what you'll do to bring them back, you're a fool Orochimaru" her fist clenched "Have you forgotten i'm also the grandniece of Nindaime Hokage the man who invented that Jutsu." her eyes turned dangerous.

"So you know-" he was cut off as a fist drove straight into his face sending him back far.

Kabuto was shocked '_she's fast', _

Seeing the kick coming he tried to block the attack but was still sent back.

Orochimaru stood up glaring at Tsunade. "Well then i guess you made your choice Tsunade."

Tsunade had jumped towards the two, both dodged the attack as a small crater was made from her punch.

Kabuto went through hand signs as his hands were now covered with blue chakra. He disappeared underground and had pop from underneath her.

Tsunade jumped up dodging the attack.

She slammed her fist down but again Kabuto jumped away.

Taking the advantage she jumped towards him launching a flying kick he ducked under as she destroyed a boulder, she rebound from another boulder flipping backwards to him.

Kabuto saw her coming and shushin away. Tsunade was caught off guard as he appeared in front of her.

He hit her right arm and leg. She landed on her feet and try to punch him as he jumped back.

she grabbed her arm in pain, '_M-my arm.'_

"Yes i weaken the muscle in your right bicep and left thigh, just enough so you wouldn't be able to use half of that super strength."

she said. "Chakra scalpel, but why didn't go for the kill?" she questioned

.

He smirked " that's true with this scalpel i can sever an artery or puncture your heart without even breaking a skin. But of course that requires careful aim and a long blade both of which are difficult to accomplish in the heat of battle but that said.."

He charged as he striked "perhaps if i just aim for your neck." trying to hit her neck, she blocked and dodged while she behind him kicked his legs .

He land on his hand as he flipped on his feet.

Seeing the chance he hit her chest making her gasp dropping on her knees.

Holding her chest she try to breathe. "_Shit he hit my intercoastal"_ she looked up seeing the smirk of Kabuto face.

"_This kid is no ordinary medical ninja. I was never that quick precise even in my prime."_

"I have to be careful to avoid hitting anything to vital, we don't want you to dying yet still" he pushed his glasses up " you're not gonna move anytime soon-" he was cut off as Tsunade dashed by him and gave a chop to back of his neck which caught him off guard as he skid on the ground.

Orochimaru looked on the fight.

Kabuto turned his head looking at her. "_I underestimated her, she shouldn't still be conscious let alone."_

He started to sit up and turn her "_all right then i guess i'll have to stop going easy on her. I'd be easier if i could just kill her."_

When he tried to go for his kunai bag an electricity feeling went through his body shocking him. As he tried to move his arm his leg tense. "_I try to move my arm and my left leg tenses." his eyes went wide as he realized._

"_She couldn't-" _cut off when a fist connected his face sending him back.

"Surprise!" she shouted

He skid back on the ground and rolled back.

Tsunade still had trouble breathing "_i only hope that worked because that about all i've got" _

Kabuto had trouble getting as he try to sit up but kept falling.

Orochimaru gave a inner chuckle '_i see.'_

Kabuto still had trouble getting up. "_Nothing's responding right but it's not my muscles."_

Tsunade was panting. "I see you finally figured out. It's your whole nervous system. I turned my chakra into electricity, then i sent an electrical charge ripping through your body."

Orochimaru "_She attacked his lines of communication . scrambling electrical impulses that carry message from the brain to different parts of the body. Cut off from the brain his body doesn't know what to do, she literally short-circuit him."_

Kabuto managed get up to his knees "_to be capable of this in her condition. But then again she is one of the sannin."_

Tsunade went through fast hand signs as her hand glowed green and healed her chest. "_Don't have enough chakra for a healing jutsu but i have to do what i can."_

Kabuto closed his eyes and concentrate parts of his body. "_I try to move my right hand, my left leg response. Trying to move my left ankle, moves my shoulder"_

He moved parts of his body and concentrate. "_It's tricky but i think..yes i think i just thought figure what moves what."_

His eyes snapped open narrowing at her. "_Thought you had me did you, Surprise."_

Quickly turning behind he went in his pouch and whipped out a Kunai,

"Now then!" Kabuto charged towards Tsunade.

Tsunade had a shock and stun look "Impossible, he could never have recover so quickly!"

Kabuto sped forward dragging the Kunai on the ground "you fear the sight of blood eh." he was now in front of her.

She gasped

"Let's put it to the test shall we!" he raised the Kunai up and as he was about to strike he dodged back a flying blade hoop disk that left a graze on his cheek.

A smoke bomb hit the ground covering Tsunade.

Kabuto looked on while Orochimaru had an annoying look as he knew who it was.

When the purple smoked cleared it revealed to be Jiraiya with Ton-Ton on his shoulder, with him was Shizune, Naruto and Hinata.

The battle has just started.

**End of chapter 9**

The next chapter will have the full fight with the Sannins also Naruto will take on Kabuto, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave your suggestions or comment please enough of the flame bs almost one thousand followers and likes for this story thanks to all you guys thanks you but this is Naruto4life signing out peace


End file.
